Ao Cair das Folhas
by Dama 9
Summary: Presente p Flor de Gelo. Minos deixa Atenas com um unico próposito, mas jamais pensou que fosse encontrar mais do que procurava. Minos e Pers Orgig.
1. O primeiro passo

**Domo pessoal**

**Eu sei que vivo reclamando que não tenho tempo para nada, mas eu sempre arrumo para escrever e 'Ao cair das Folhas' é um projeto muito especial para mim, pois é um presente para uma pessoinha super especial que vem me acompanhando desde cedo e que merece isso e muito mais.**

**Essa fic já era para ter sido lançada a mais de dois meses, mas com toda a correria que tem sido minha vida nos últimos dias, o projeto acabou atrasando. Então lhes apresento 'Ao cair das Folhas', preparem-se para serem transportados de Atenas ao Brasil novamente, numa viagem por Campos do Jordão que vocês jamais imaginaram ver antes.**

**Agora estamos no inverno, quer época mais aconchegante e romântica para visitar um lugar que todos se transformam em pessoas radiantes e mais bonitas do que já são é claro. Mas dessa vez, o cicerone de vocês será Minos, mostrando o final que todos estão curiosos para saber sobre a história dele.**

**Então, boa leitura!**

**♥**

**n/a: Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**.::Ao Cair das Folhas::.**

**By Dama 9**

**Capitulo 1: O primeiro passo.**

**.I.**

Um novo clique foi ouvido e um fleche disparou depois de alguns segundos. O barulho automático do filme rodando lhe chamou a atenção. Mais lento; ela pensou dando um baixo suspiro.

Olhou a sua volta, vendo que o movimento estava mais tranqüilo aquele dia, atravessou a rua indo sentar-se em um banco de cedro em frente ao _Vileto_. Colocou a mochila a seu lado, enquanto a abria e vasculhava dentro dela o que precisava.

Ainda tinha muito o que fazer, mexeu de um lado e do outro da mochila até encontrar um frasquinho preto. Chacoalhou-o ouvindo um barulho lá dentro. Ótimo, estava cheio; Larissa pensou, acomodando a máquina em seu colo e ativando o rebobinador, começou a abrir o vidrinho com o novo rolo de filmes.

Tudo bem que o mundo agora só funcionava na base da alta tecnologia, mas infelizmente ou não ainda apreciava a arte de tirar fotos ao natural e não, concertá-las no photoshop depois. Tirar fotos, retratar momentos, sentimentos e pessoas requeria técnica e não apenas o fogo do momento.

Depois de alguns segundos, reabastecida com um novo filme, continuou sua caminhada pelas ruas de Campos do Jordão. O dia ali era muito agradável e isso refletia-se até mesmo na face das pessoas que passavam por si.

Sorriu, cumprimentando um casal de idade que passou por si. Eles estavam passando um tempo, no mesmo grupo de chalés que estava.

Continuou descendo a bulevar principal, passando pelo '_Bigorna'_, um restaurante bastante peculiar, principalmente se levar em consideração à imensa bigorna que havia na frente.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, ainda tinha tempo de almoçar e dar uma volta pela cidade antes de ir até o teatro, onde continuaria trabalhando; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Recostou-se melhor no banco do automóvel, enquanto reduzia a velocidade para passar pela guarita logo na entrada da cidade. Fazia pouco tempo que havia deixado Atenas.

Precisava daquela folga longe de todos, onde pudesse aprender a suportar alguns sentimentos que não teriam mais vazão e quem sabe, encontrar o que realmente buscava.

A idéia de voltar ao Tártaro e continuar como juiz não era mais tão atraente como no começo. Desde que Radamanthys e Aiácos partiram, não tinha muito o que fazer. Lune já era suficiente para colocar ordem nas coisas, sua presença ali era praticamente inútil.

Encostou a cabeça no suporte atrás de si, abaixando o vidro para que o ar gelado da manhã entrasse dentro do carro. No banco do passageiro, um mapa e o endereço de onde iria se hospedar.

Perguntara a Isadora antes de partir qual seria o melhor lugar para se hospedar e ela lhe falara de um chalé nas montanhas. Era um lugar calmo, reconfortante, bem o que desejava. Só precisava encontrar a avenida principal e alguém que lhe indicasse o caminho certo.

Nunca estivera no Brasil antes, Eliot lhe falara para fretar um helicóptero que chegaria bem mais rápido e com menos possibilidades de se perder, mas não queria nada que lhe aborrecesse, queria apenas tranqüilidade e também, suas mãos não iriam cair apenas por dirigir duas horas da capital até Campos do Jordão e mais alguns minutos até o chalé.

As ruas estavam calmas, pelo horário as pessoas deveriam estar almoçando. Virou numa rua qualquer encontrando um flanelinha vestido de laranja, indicando um estacionamento logo a frente.

Reduziu a velocidade, até parar do lado do mesmo.

-Boa tarde; o rapaz de cabelos castanhos o cumprimentou, lançando um olhar curioso ao cavaleiro de melenas prateadas.

-Boa tarde; Minos respondeu, um pouco incerto quanto a pronuncia das palavras.

-Temos vaga aqui senhor, se estiver procurando um lugar para almoçar, posso lhe recomendar o Villa Di Phoenix, é logo ali; ele falou, indicando um restaurante em estilo holandês, como tudo ali, mas com ar bastante receptivo.

-Uhn! Acho que vou até lá; Minos falou desligando o carro e saindo. –Pode cuidar pra mim?

-Claro senhor; o rapaz apressou-se em dizer.

Pegando o necessário, vestiu uma jaqueta de couro que descia pouco abaixo da cintura e aguardando nos bolsos internos a carteira e o celular. Rumou até o local indicado, depois de receber um tíquete do flanelinha do estacionamento.

Entrou no restaurante, sendo rapidamente abordado pelo gerente.

-Boa tarde!

-Boa tarde; Minos respondeu.

-Mesa para um, senhor? Ou espera alguém? –o senhor perguntou, notando que o cavaleiro era turista ali.

-Para um; o espectro respondeu.

-Prefere na ala de fumantes ou de não fumantes? –o garçom indagou.

-Não fumantes; o cavaleiro respondeu. –De preferência no segundo andar; ele falou. Pelo menos de lá, teria uma vista boa da cidade.

-Por aqui, por favor; o senhor pediu, seguindo com ele para uma escada interna no restaurante. Saindo da movimentação do primeiro, onde alguns garçons quase batiam uns nos outros, para atender todos os pedidos. –O senhor, não é daqui, não?

-Não; Minos respondeu. –Cheguei há pouco;

-Espero que goste de sua estadia aqui em Campos do Jordão; ele falou cordialmente, enquanto indicava-lhe a mesa e lhe estendia um cardápio.

-Qual a especialidade da casa? –Minos perguntou.

-File de franco, com molho branco. Temos como guarnição batata frita, arroz e salada; o garçom explicou.

-Pode ser;

-Algo para beber?

-Um suco de laranja, natural; o cavaleiro falou vendo-o anotar tudo em um palm top que tinha em mãos. Oh modernidade; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Só um momento, já trago seu pedido; ele falou antes de se retirar.

Recostou-se na cadeira, sentindo vários olhares sobre si, passou a mão levemente pelos cabelos, mas parou ouvindo o barulho de algo relativamente pesado caindo no chão.

Olhou por sobre o ombro, vendo numa mesa não muito longe, uma garota levantar-se. Ela parecia um pouco atrapalhada com uma mochila que tentava pendurar na cadeira.

Abaixou os olhos, vendo algo rolar até seu pé. Inclinou-se pegando um tubinho preto. Olhou-o com atenção, enquanto a garota de melenas loiras, quase acinzentadas praguejava uma infinidade de impropérios por causa do pequeno deslize.

Levantou-se e com passos calmos aproximou-se dela. Ela mantinha-se ainda abaixada, recolhendo tudo que havia caído. Eram filmes, pilhas, capas de filmes e mais algumas coisas usadas em uma máquina fotográfica.

Viu uma sombra projetar-se atrás de si e quando sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro virou-se rapidamente, mas ao erguer a cabeça acabou por batê-la na base da mesa.

-Ai; Larissa resmungou, mais essa agora; ela pensou aborrecida.

-Você esta bem? –Minos perguntou, abaixando-se.

-Estou, porque não estaria? –ela rebateu mal humorada. Primeiro a cadeira cujo pé vacilava e derrubava tudo, agora o galo que certamente iria se formar em sua testa. Não poderia estar melhor; a jovem pensou com os orbes azuis faiscando perigosamente.

-Desculpe, não foi minha intenção assustá-la; Minos falou calmamente. –Vim apenas devolver isso. Caiu perto de mim; ele falou estendendo-lhe o potinho.

-Uhn! –Larissa murmurou virando-se para ele, vendo-o estender o potinho cujo rotulo dizia claramente **'Parque das Cerejeiras'**. Se perdesse aquele filme teria sérios problemas. –Obrigada, céus, se eu o perdesse; ela murmurou pegando o potinho e guardando na bolsa com os demais. –Desculpe se fui um pouco... Bem, costumo ficar de mau humor quando essas coisas acontecem; a jovem falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não tem problema; Minos falou , estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse se levantar.

-Obrigada; Larissa respondeu, com um leve rubor a tingir a face alva, quando a mão dele fechou-se sobre a sua.

-Disponha; ele falou numa breve mesura. –Com licença; Minos completou antes de se afastar.

Assentiu silenciosamente, acompanhando-o com o olhar, de onde aquela encarnação de Deus Grego viera? –ela se indagou. Cabelos prateados, orbes em tom dourado. Definitivamente ele não era desse mundo. Jamais vira um homem com tamanha presença como ele; a jovem pensou desviando o olhar quando o mesmo sentou-se.

Estava chamando atenção daquele jeito, terminou de organizar tudo na mochila e sentou-se. Era melhor se concentrar em seu almoço e não pensar naquele Deus Grego, se bem que era muito difícil; ela concluiu, vendo que o resto da população feminina que jazia no restaurante deveria pensar da mesma forma, pois não tiravam os olhos do rapaz.

**.II.**

Andavam de mãos dadas pelas ruas que aos poucos ganhavam mais movimento, parecia um dia comum, mas diante de tudo que estavam vivendo ali, não poderiam desejar mais nada.

-Aonde vamos almoçar? –a jovem de melenas lilases perguntou.

-O que acha do _Ville De Phoenix_? –Aioros sugeriu.

-Ótimo; Saori respondeu sorrindo, enquanto se encaminhavam para o restaurante.

-Boa tarde, mesa para o casal? -um garçom perguntou os abordando.

-Sim; eles responderam juntos.

–Preferem no segundo andar, ou aqui?

-No segundo; Saori respondeu.

-Me acompanhem, por favor; ele pediu, indicando-lhes o caminho.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Estava a mais ou menos meia hora almoçando ali e estava começando a ficar realmente aborrecido com aqueles olhares. Levou o copo de suco de laranja aos lábios, deixando o liquido adocicado correr pela garganta.

Olhou para o relógio, o horário que iria entrar no chalé estava perto, era agora apenas o tempo que tinha de terminar o almoço e seguir viagem.

Chamou o garçom com um aceno, antes de levar o guardanapo de linho branco aos lábios.

-Pois não, senhor?

-A conta, por favor; Minos falou, retirando a carteira de dentro do bolso interno da jaqueta.

-Um minuto; o garçom falou afastando-se rapidamente, para buscá-la.

Recostou-se na cadeira, dando um baixo suspiro. Virou-se para a janela, vendo o movimento lá fora aumentar, provavelmente as pessoas que estavam almoçando já voltavam à caminhada.

Depois precisava ainda visitar algumas lojas de chocolate, ainda tinha bastante tempo antes de pensar em voltar a Atenas de novo, mas aquele amigo maluco da prima, que ela insistia em dizer que era extremamente parecido com Aiácos, havia lhe intimado a trazer-lhe no mínimo umas vinte barras de chocolate de Campos do Jordão.

Voltou-se em direção ao garçom que se aproximava e falava com outro, que acompanhava um casal. Forçou a visão, sentindo sua mente se recusar a processar aquela nova informação. O que aqueles dois estavam fazendo ali? Minos se perguntou.

Duas pessoas que jamais pensou que fosse topar algum dia, estavam coincidentemente em Campos do Jordão também.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Que coincidência; o garçom falou sorrindo. –Hoje temos bastantes turistas por aqui, mas um rapaz chegou aqui também e ele não parece ser americano, diria que ele é inglês;

-Pessoas dos mais variados lugares vem conhecer Campos do Jordão, pelo visto; Saori comentou.

-Certamente senhorita, nós temos o clima europeu, mas o coração latino; o senhor falou.

-Minos; Aioros falou parando de andar.

-O que? –Saori perguntou voltando-se para ele, mas parou seguindo seu olhar, compreendendo o porquê do choque dele. –Minos?

-O que ele está fazendo aqui? –o cavaleiro se perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Ah, vocês conhecem aquele senhor. Era dele que eu estava falando; o garçom comentou animado com a coincidência.

-Pode se dizer que sim; Saori murmurou, dando um cutucão no namorado, pois estavam chamando a atenção parados ali, olhando para a mesa do espectro.

-Bom,vamos almoçar então; Aioros falou dando a entender ao garçom que não iriam se aproximar da outra mesa.

**.III.**

Suspirou pesadamente, vendo-os se distanciarem. Definitivamente, estava do outro lado do mundo com a intenção de se desprender do passado e de tudo que lhe ligava aquela parte que queira enterrar e a presença daqueles dois ali só iria atrapalhar; ele pensou sentindo o celular vibrar em seu bolso.

-Alô;

_**-Seu desnaturado; **_ouviu a voz da prima soar irritada do outro lado.

-Oi pra você também, Isa; Minos falou com um doce sorriso nos lábios, sem perceber um leve '_clique'_ não muito longe dali.

_**-Como foi de viagem?**_ –a jovem perguntou com a voz mais amena.

-Bem, apesar de estar um pouco cansado. Você sabe, detesto viagens longas de avião; ele comentou.

-_**Eu sei, você prefere outros métodos de transporte; **_ela brincou. _**–Mas e ai, já chegou à pousada?**_

-Não, estou no centro almoçando;

_**-Não deixe de visitar o Horto hein;**_ Isadora recomendou. _**–O parque das cerejeiras também, caminhar no fim de tarde lá é ótimo;**_

-Tudo bem, vou me lembrar disso. Estou com o guia que me deu na mala; ele avisou.

_**-Uhn! O Milo me pediu para lembrá-lo dos chocolates dele;**_ Isadora falou rindo.

-Diga para aquele artrópode pervertido, que se vire sozinho. Não vou ficar contrabandeando chocolate para Atenas por causa dele; Minos falou com ar emburrado, ouvindo-a rir ainda mais do outro lado.

_**-E eu que pensei que vocês estivessem se dando bem;**_ ela comentou.

-Não se esqueça querida, sempre estaremos em times opostos; Minos a lembrou. –Porém, temos um objetivo em comum;

_**-Que objetivo?**_

-Garantir a sua felicidade; o espectro respondeu com ar sério. –Mesmo que seja ao lado do _Sushi_; ele completou torcendo o nariz.

_**-Minos;**_ ela falou rindo ao ouvir o apelido tão carinhoso que o primo dera ao cavaleiro de Peixes.

-É verdade; ele ressaltou veemente.

_**-Me diz, esta bem mesmo ai?**_ –ela perguntou, ainda pouco convencida com a viagem repentina e o '_humor'_ dele quando deixou Atenas.

-Estou, mas vou estar melhor quando chegar ao chalé e descarregar o carro. Tem certeza que vou precisar de metade daquelas tranqueiras que você me fez trazer? –ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

_**-Claro;**_ Isadora falou. _**–Baterias de celular, GPS, lap top com rastreador e mais algumas coisas para garantirem sua segurança, nunca são coisas em excesso.**_

-Isa, andar com o Sushi esta te deixando neurótica. Esqueceu quem eu sou? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

_**-Grrrrrrrr;**_

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... Acredite, estou em Campos do Jordão, não no meio da Amazônia, fique tranqüila; ele falou calmamente.

_**-Uhn! Menos mal**_; Isadora falou suspirando aliviada.

-Mas mudando de assunto, sabe quem acabei de ver aqui? –Minos perguntou, com ar enigmático.

_**-Não faço idéia;**_ a jovem respondeu.

-Aioros e -...;

-_**SAORI**_; ela berrou do outro lado.

-Isa, estou do outro lado do continente, mas não precisa gritar para falar comigo; ele a provocou.

_**-Desculpe, mas o que eles estão fazendo ai?**_ –a jovem perguntou surpresa.

-Almoçando Isa, é isso que se faz num restaurante, se bem que...;

_**-Para, eu já entendi;**_ ela o cortou, sabendo exatamente que ele estava com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. _**–Como eles estão?**_

-Parecem bem; ele falou dando de ombros.

_**-Você falou com eles?**_ –Isadora perguntou curiosa.

-Não;

_**-Por quê?**_

-Porque não; Minos respondeu com simplicidade.

_**-Mas...;**_

-Vamos fazer assim, se eles vierem falar comigo, eu respondeu. Simples... Tudo bem?

_**-Se você prefere assim;**_ ela falou meio amuada.

-Você sabe que eu ainda sou o falcão negro atrás das linhas inimigas; Minos brincou, ficando repentinamente sério. –Mas o pior ainda é não saber a que lado pertence;

_**-Vai ficar bem mesmo?**_ –Isadora perguntou notando algo estranho no tom de voz dele.

-Vou, mas vou ter de desligar agora, tenho que seguir viagem; Minos desconversou.

_**-Me liga se precisar de algo, tenho alguns amigos ai que podem te dar uma mão;**_ ela falou.

-Pode deixar;

_**-Beijo;**_

-Outro; ele falou desligando.

Guardou o celular no bolso, antes de assinar o bilhete do cartão que o garçom acabara de deixar sobre a mesa e saiu.

Como ela dissera mesmo, ah sim _**'quando você estiver chegando, vá sempre em frente, toda vida';**_ ele lembrou-se, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, vai saber o que Isadora queria dizer com isso.

**Continua...**


	2. Momento

**n/a: Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo. **

**♥**

**.::Ao Cair das Folhas::. **

**By Dama 9. **

**Capitulo 2: Momento. **

**.I. **

Dirigia com calma pela estrada de terra, embora estivesse com pressa, decidiu não se precipitar por aquele caminho sinuoso e acabar sofrendo algum acidente no caminho, como o teatro não era muito longe dali, conseguiria chegar até o chalé, pegar os filmes restantes e ir ao teatro em tempo.

Quinze minutos depois, com poeira em lugares que jamais pensou que existissem, Larissa estacionou em frente ao chalé que estava. A dona da casa, uma senhora que definitivamente não aparentava a idéia que tinha e muito simpática parecia esperá-la na porta de um dos quatro chalés que compunham o terreno.

Desceu do carro rapidamente, travando as portas e passando pelos portões de cedro.

-Voltou cedo; a mulher de melenas negras comentou.

-Esqueci alguns filmes; Larissa respondeu com um sorriso sem graça. Se havia algo de que se orgulhava era de sua responsabilidade, o que não fora lá muito grande, quando saira inspirada pela cidade tirando foto atrás de foto e se esquecera de um pequeno detalhe, estava apenas com quatro filmes de vinte e quatro na bolsa e não cinco de trinta e seis como imaginara.

-Só você mesma pra gastar tanto filme; ela comentou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-O que posso fazer, Campos do Jordão é uma cidade linda; Larissa falou, enquanto encaminhava-se para o próprio chalé.

A propriedade era repleta de verde, tanto que na lateral do chalé da senhora, havia um belo arranjo de copos de leite, tão grandes, que era até difícil de acreditar que eles nasceram literalmente sozinhos ali. Sem mãos mortais para corrompê-los.

Ao todo eram quatro chalés de madeira rústica, com lareira e quarto igualmente aconchegantes. As noites eram bem frias, tanto que a passada, a temperatura caira a pelo menos dois graus, mas isso era o de menos.

Um caminho de pedras era dividido em quatro, para guiar a porta de cada chalé. Cada um com uma cor. Estava no verde, à esquerda do chalé da senhora e de frente para a casa amarela.

Ouvira uma garota que ajudava a senhora com a manutenção do lugar dizer, que a propriedade que via da janela de seu quarto, que ficava atrás do chalé, pertencia a famosa Copenhague. Franquia que atualmente deveria existir no país todo, com seus chocolates extremamente caros, porém igualmente deliciosos.

Entrou rapidamente, jogando a mochila no sofá em frente à lareira, enquanto ia até o quarto buscar as coisas que faltavam.

Quando voltava, franziu o cenho ao ouvir o som de um motor de carro, estranho, só estava ela e a dona ali, será que tinha mais alguém chegando ao chalé? -ela pensou, enquanto colocava as coisas dentro da mochila, antes de sair.

Viu um carro prateado estacionado na vaga do chalé amarelo, enquanto as cortinas rendadas do quarto à frente eram abertas pela senhora que parecia animada ao explicar para o novo visitante as regras da casa.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor sair logo antes que acabasse perdendo o pôr-do-sol. Ainda teria de dar algumas voltas para chegar ao teatro, entretanto teria toda aquela estrada de terra para percorrer.

-**LARISSA**!

Encolheu-se ao ouvi-la lhe chamar. O que será que ela ia aprontar? –a jovem pensou engolindo em seco e voltando-se cautelosa para trás, já estava no portão de cedro quando fora chamada.

-Espere um minuto, por favor, querida; Regina falou deixando o chalé e correndo até ela.

É, pelo visto o pôr-do-sol teria de esperar para o dia seguinte; ela pensou.

**.II. **

Jogou as malas num canto do quarto, enquanto ouvia àquela senhora espevitada falar sobre as maravilhas de Campos do Jordão, não duvidava que o lugar fosse realmente interessante, se levasse em consideração os relatos da prima, mas a única coisa que queria era cair na cama e dormir.

Enquanto não se acostumasse com aquele fuso horário, iria ter problemas. Não pensou que dirigir até ali fosse tão cansativo, mas agora entendia o '**toda vida'** da prima, andou andou e andou, e mesmo assim, parecia que nunca iria chegar.

Sem contar que estava com poeira em lugares que sequer imaginou que existia, mesmo tendo deixado todos os vidros do carro fechados; ele pensou, sentindo a respiração mais pesada por causa disso. Iria tomar um banho, fazer um chocolate quente e cair na cama lendo um bom livro. Quem sabe amanhã decidisse sair para explorar o lugar.

-Então, o que o senhor acha? –Regina perguntou, enquanto lhe indicava o guarda roupas.

-Sim... Sim; Minos murmurou, gesticulando casualmente.

A verdade é que não ouvira uma palavra dela depois que ela explicara que pela manhã, por volta das dez horas era feito à limpeza no chalé e a troca das roupas de cama.

-Então, com licença. Vou falar com ela; a senhora falou saindo praticamente correndo do chalé.

-É, essa deve ser a tal hospitalidade brasileira; ele murmurou, enquanto abria as malas e jogava algumas coisas para dentro do guarda roupas.

Sobre uma penteadeira antiga, colocou o celular, a máquina digital e o carregador de bateria. Retirou a jaqueta colocando-a em cima da cama, quando ouviu novamente os passos da senhora.

-Senhor-...;

-Pode me chamar apenas de Minos; o espectro falou.

Não agüentava mais aquele '**senhor daqui'** e '**senhor dali'**. Já bastava às vezes que usara essa mesma palavra para provocar o tio acerca de sua idade, agora passar pelo mesmo, nem morto.

-Ahn! Tudo bem; ela falou sem graça. –Falei com Larissa e ela disse que não se importa de lhe mostrar o teatro, então, se apressarem-se vão conseguir pegar o pôr-do-sol;

-Como? –Minos perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Isso mesmo, eu lhe falei sobre Larissa, sua vizinha. Ela é fotografa e conhece muitos lugares aqui. Então, perguntei a ela, se ela não poderia lhe acompanhar e Larissa topou; Regina falou animada.

-Ahn! Não era necessário incomodá-la; o espectro falou cauteloso. Mais essa agora.

-Não é incomodo algum, alem do mais, Larissa deve ter quase a mesma idade que você, então, acredito que o passeio não vá ser maçante; ela completou com um sorriso matreiro que ele preferiu ignorar significado. –Então, é melhor se apressar. Daqui a pouco eu trago o feixe de lenha para a lareira;

-Tudo bem; Minos murmurou, sem outra alternativa pegou a jaqueta com a carteira, o celular e a máquina fotográfica antes de sair, fechando a porta trás de si.

-Larissa; Regina chamou, acenando para a jovem que estava encostada na guarda de cedro do chalé verde.

Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente ao constatar que era a mesma garota do restaurante. A desastrada dos filmes. Uhn! Aquilo não ia prestar; ele pensou, seguindo pelo caminho de pedras até se aproximar dela.

-Oi; a garota falou, voltando-se para a senhora, mas pareceu igualmente surpresa ao vê-lo.

-Esse é Minos, o rapaz que lhe falei; Regina explicou, indicando o espectro.

-Muito prazer; Larissa falou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Igualmente; o cavaleiro falou, curvando-se num gesto elegante, antes de pousar um beijo casto sobre as costas da mão da jovem, que viu-se completamente atônita diante daquilo.

-Então, é melhor vocês irem logo. Já são cinco horas; Regina falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Se importa de irmos no meu carro, ele já esta ali fora? –Larissa perguntou, tentando provar para si mesma em pensamentos que o leve rubor de sua face era proveniente do ar gelado da tarde.

-Não; ele respondeu seguindo com ela.

Viu-os se afastarem, com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Regina;

Virou-se para trás, vendo a jovem de melenas negras que sempre lhe ajudava com a alta temporada.

-Sim;

-Não esta querendo bancar a casamenteira de novo, não é? –Mariana perguntou, parando ao lado dela, enquanto o carro se afastava da propriedade.

-Eu? Impressão a sua querida; ela respondeu, sorrindo. –Mas agora, vamos logo. Pode me ajudar a pegar os feixes de lenha, o do chalé da Larissa também acabou;

-...; a jovem assentiu, seguindo-a.

**.III. **

Novamente passavam por aquele caminho de terra e dessa vez ambos se certificaram que os vidros estavam realmente bem fechados. De soslaio, observou o perfil serio da garota ao dirigir pela estrada sinuosa.

Estava começando a concluir que não fora uma boa idéia, ela provavelmente tinha algum compromisso e aquela senhora havia estragado seus planos.

-Então, você não é daqui; Larissa começou, tentando acabar com aquele silêncio.

-Não, mas vim passar um tempo de férias por aqui; o cavaleiro respondeu, remexendo-se no acento um tanto quanto incomodado com a situação.

-Campos do Jordão é ótimo nessa época, alias, nas outras também, mas eu mesma costumo vir só na temporada aqui; ela comentou. –Já conhecia a cidade, ou é a primeira vez?

-Primeira; Minos respondeu. –Mas já ouvi falar daqui antes, minha prima morava aqui;

-Interessante; ela balbuciou, enquanto passavam por uma casinha de vigia que ficava na estrada.

A sua direita pode ver um riozinho, com varias hortênsia enfeitando a beira, alias, durante todo o trajeto vira nas ruas hortênsias e amores-perfeitos. Isadora comentara uma vez que ali, as flores floresciam praticamente sozinhas. O que era muito raro se levar em consideração todo o impacto ambiental e depredação do meio ambiente que ocorriam em todas as partes do mundo, até me países mais desenvolvidos.

-Mas você não é brasileiro; Larissa falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Não, meu pai era austríaco e minha mãe norueguesa; Minos respondeu. –Mas acabei vivendo mais na Áustria do que na Noruega; ele completou.

-Devem ser países lindos; a jovem comentou, imaginando a quantidade de lugares que não deveriam existir para serem fotografados.

-É, tem suas belezas; ele murmurou vagamente. –Mas e você, é daqui mesmo?

-...; Larissa assentiu, enquanto abria o vidro, assim que entraram numa estrada com asfalto. –Sou de São Paulo, mas passo a maior parte do tempo viajando por causa do trabalho;

-Você trabalha com fotografia, ou é só hobby?

-Os dois; Larissa respondeu, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Trabalho como fotografa, mas também é um hobby. Acho que desde que nasci e me deram uma máquina na mão, eu não parei mais; ela brincou.

Ouviu-a com atenção e mal notou o fino sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios com o comentário despretensioso. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa simples, que gostava das coisas boas da vida e não se importava em falar o que pensava. Interessante... Muito interessante.

-Essa cidade tem muitos lugares interessantes para ir, um deles é o teatro, lá de cima da pra ver a Pedra do Baú e no caminho passamos pelo Palácio do Governador;

-Palácio do Governador?

-É aonde o governador vem passar a temporada de inverno, mas não faço a mínima idéia de com que freqüência isso acontece; Larissa respondeu. –O Parque das Cerejeiras também é um ótimo lugar para se fazer caminhada e fica perto do centro. Tem o santuário das carpas, mas esse é um lugar um pouco complicado de chegar e o Horto; ela explicou.

-Faz tempo que você esta aqui? –Minos perguntou, casualmente.

-Dois dias, mas pretendo ficar até o final da temporada. Sabe, bônus hora. Depois de uma longa temporada em outras cidades, vou aproveitar e tirar férias quando terminar o trabalho aqui; ela explicou.

-As fotos que você esta fazendo, são para que? –ele indagou.

-A maioria é para um catalogo, eu trabalho para a '**Quatro** **Rodas**, uma revista que fala sobre pontos turísticos e os melhores lugares para se ir na estrada. Cada edição é uma cidade, a próxima será sobre Campos. E também, tem algumas fotos que são mais pelo prazer pessoal. Eu gosto de tirar fotos; Larissa respondeu.

Engoliu em seco quando lembrou-se que um dos filmes continua aquela foto que tirara no restaurante, se aquela não fosse uma das melhores que já tirara em toda temporada não duvidava. Estava acostumava a ver pessoas e lidar com elas, mas aquele sorriso.

Daria tudo pra ser uma abelhinha e descobrir o que ele tanto conversava, para no fim, ter sorrido daquele jeito.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava começando a ficar obcecada por fotos. Mas a verdade é que gostava de tirá-las em momentos que ninguém esperava. Retratar pessoas não requeria apenas, pedir para elas fizessem poses, sorrisos ou caretas, e sim, o momento.

Quando todo o resto deixava de existir e elas, passavam a ser elas mesmas. Como ele, quando falava ao celular. Mas era melhor tomar cuidado com isso, mesmo porque não queria passar por aquilo de novo.

Quase se atrasara para chegar ao chalé, por causa daquela infinidade de mulheres que lhe abordaram no meio do caminho, pedindo que ao revelar a foto, lhes vendesse uma cópia. Mas como eram atiradas; ela pensou, segurando o volante com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

-Algum problema? –Minos perguntou, diante do silêncio da jovem.

-Ah! Não... Nada não; Larissa apressou-se em responder, com um sorriso sem graça. –Estamos quase chegando; ela avisou.

Depois de muito subir e descer, finalmente chegaram ao teatro, estacionaram perto do portão de entrada, já que devido ao horário, não podiam estacionar lá dentro.

Desceu do carro, indo pegar a mochila no banco de trás. Não podia esquecer dela ali, por sorte ainda estava alguns minutos adiantada; Larissa pensou, ignorando o fato da rua estar atrás de si e ser de mão dupla.

-Cuidado;

Encolheu-se instintivamente, quando acabou de fechar a porta do carro e um corpo bem talhado, lhe prensou entre si e o veiculo. Um vento forte bateu contra sua face, quando um carro desceu a estrada em alta velocidade.

-É melhor tomar cuidado; Minos sussurrou, enquanto a segurava pela cintura, impedindo que a mesma caísse.

Voltou-se para ele surpresa, que reflexo rápido. Nem mesmo ela fora capaz de ver aquele carro vindo, quanto mais se desviar.

-Obrigada; Larissa sussurrou, um tanto quanto atordoada.

Fechou os orbes por alguns segundos, tentando desanuviar a mente do susto, mas sentiu-se ainda mais atordoada quando aquele perfume estonteante invadiu-lhe as narinas. Aspirou discretamente, tentando lembrar-se que essência era aquela, mas não conseguia. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que sentisse aquele cheiro, alias, que combinava perfeitamente com o dono, igualmente singular.

Definitivamente, nunca vira alguém como ele.

-Você esta se sentindo bem? –Minos perguntou, preocupado.

-...; Larissa assentiu.

-Vem, é melhor sairmos logo daqui; ele falou, tomando-lhe uma das mãos e puxando-a para longe da estrada, caminhando até o portão de entrada para o teatro e o parque.

**.IV. **

Subiram o morro gramado, repleto de estatuas pouco convencionais. Lá em cima, conseguiram ver algumas pessoas já se agrupando. Assim que se recuperara do susto, Larissa já tirara a máquina da mochila e começava a tirar fotos.

Com aquela câmera na mão, parecia uma pessoa incrivelmente segura e dona de si; ele pensou, observando-a.

Sentou-se na grama, num lugar menos abarrotado de gente, vendo ao longe a tal pedra que ela falara, a pedra do baú. Realmente, parecia um baú; ele pensou. Apoiou um dos braços no joelho, descansando a cabeça na mão.

Os longos cabelos prateados caíram ao longo do braço, numa cascata volumosa e brilhante, os orbes dourados perderam-se em meio à paisagem de araucárias, enquanto ouvia vários '**cliques'** de máquinas fotográficas a sua volta.

Nossa, há quanto tempo não sentava na grama, sem nada pra fazer, apenas observando o pôr-do-sol? –ele se indagou. Muitos anos; a resposta veio a seguir. Costumava ficar assim, apenas vendo o tempo passar, o vento balançando o galho das árvores e as flores florescendo, quando passava a primavera em Estolcomo com Isadora. Mas isso já fazia bem mais que três anos.

Instintivamente, buscou a máquina que deixara a seu lado, ligando-a. Estava prestes a tirar uma foto da pedra do baú, quando a voz de Larissa o interrompeu.

-O que vai fazer?

-Parece obvio, não? –ele indagou, num leve tom sarcástico.

Viu-a rolar os olhos impaciente, enquanto assoprava a franja que caia sobre seus olhos. A jovem pendurou sua máquina no pescoço, enquanto se afastava um passo.

-Levanta;

-O que?

-Vamos, levanta logo; ela falou.

Sem outra alternativa, obedeceu. Larissa pegou a máquina de suas mãos, ajustando o flash e abrindo a lente.

-Alguma vez você já tirou uma foto? –a jovem perguntou como se falasse com uma criança.

-Já tem algum tempo; Minos respondeu, embora não pretendesse dizer a ela, que esse '**algum tempo'**, já contavam com mais de treze anos.

-Foi o que pensei; Larissa falou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Olha; ela falou, entregando-lhe a máquina.

Pegou o aparelho, mas não viu nada de diferente. Voltou-se para ela, com um olhar indagador.

-Mire o que você pretende registrar; ela falou.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar entender; ele concluiu.

Ergueu a máquina, vendo através do visor de LCD, a pedra do baú aparecer, foi quando sentiu as mãos delicadas da jovem sobre as suas. Ameaçou virar-se para trás, mas a voz dela o deteve.

-Olhe! - Larissa falou, fazendo-o erguer um pouco as mãos e o ângulo da pedra mudou. –Tirar uma foto não é simplesmente apertar o botão; ela explicou. –É sentir o momento, antes de eternizá-lo numa folha;

Viu várias imagens passarem pela tela de LCD, todas da pedra do baú, mas para cada lado que ela movia, alem do ângulo ser diferente, as cores mudavam. Foi quando percebeu que o sol estava quase se pondo.

Foi como se um tapete magenta fosse jogado sobre a vegetação, os raios dourados iluminavam tudo a sua volta. Tornando tudo mais vivo. Depois de tantos anos acostumado apenas com a sombria escuridão do tártaro, toda aquela claridade lhe ofuscava a visão.

Deixou-se guiar por ela, até ouvir o '**clique'** do flash e em seguida a imagem registrada surgir na tela. Mas não era exatamente o da pedra do baú. Franziu o cenho ou ouvir o riso feminino.

-Sabe, os melhores momentos registrados, são aqueles que nos fazem questionar algumas coisas; Larissa falou, acertando alguns comandos para gravar a foto recém tirada, que em vez de conter a imagem da pedra do baú, tinha o retrato dos dois, já que a mesma virara a câmera, pouco antes da foto ser tirada, aproveitando uma pequena distração dele. –Como por exemplo, esse olhar; ela falou, indicando o Minos da foto.

Observou atentamente a imagem, a garota tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios, mas seus olhos brilhavam, refletindo o dourado do sol. Uma fina mecha dourada caia sobre seu ombro, mas ela tinha razão, haviam muitos coisas ali que permaneceriam uma incógnita sobre aquele momento.

-Vem, vamos sentar. Já vai começar; Larissa falou, puxando-lhe para que ambos sentassem, num ponto onde poderiam ver aquele espetáculo.

Foi com surpresa que a viu, guardar a câmera de volta na mochila, antes de sentar-se na grama, cruzando as pernas em X, acomodando-se confortavelmente. Parecia uma menina, e não, uma mulher feita, como realmente o era.

O brilho intenso do sol aos poucos foi perdendo-se entre as colinas, deixando apenas um brilho tênue entre as araucárias, ao longe. Um tapete vermelho tingiu o céu, mesclando-se ao azul, formando um incrível espetáculo de cores.

Sentia-se estranho, existia uma energia naquele lugar que mexia com suas emoções. De soslaio, viu um casal de idosos não muito distante, murmurando algumas coisas, enquanto a senhora, passava um lenço sobre os olhos, tirando algumas gotas cristalinas, de lagrimas.

O som de palmas foram ouvidas por todos os lados, mas porque? –ele se indagou, ao ver até mesmo a jovem repetindo o gesto. O sol perdeu-se no horizonte e a noite caia sobre a cidade.

-Minha mãe costumava dizer, que essa é a hora que os anjos se reúnem, para decidir o destino da Terra; ela sussurrou, depois de longos minutos de silêncio. –Acredita nisso?

-O que? –ele indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Que em algum lugar do mundo, existe alguém que vela por nós. Pelo nosso destino?

Por um momento pensou em responder que não, mas não seria justo. Mesmo porque existia, poderia lhe citar uma infinidade de exemplos, daqueles que os mortais chamavam de seus '**anjos da guarda'**, mas que no fundo, eram pessoas comuns, que colocavam seus destinos nas mãos dos deuses e enfrentavam com a cara e a coragem a vida, para impedir que aquele mundo mergulhasse nas trevas.

-Acredito; Minos respondeu num sussurro.

Aos poucos, pequenos e brilhantes pontos luminosos começaram a surgir no céu, foi quando ambos se deram conta de que já havia anoitecido e que eram os únicos a permanecerem ali ainda.

-O que acha de conhecer o centro? – Larissa perguntou, batendo as mãos na calça caqui, para tirar os últimos resquícios de poeira e grama.

-Não quero lhe incomodar; o cavaleiro respondeu prontamente.

-Não está; ela respondeu, sorrindo. –Agora vamos logo, pra aproveitarmos bem à noite;

Desceram o monte, logo chegando ao local onde haviam estacionado o carro. Agora, com um pouco mais de atenção, Larissa atravessou a rua, antes de entrar no veiculo.

**Continua... **


	3. Ferraris e Perfumes

**n/a: Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**.::Ao Cair das Folhas::.**

**By Dama 9.**

**Capitulo 3: Ferraris e Perfumes.**

**.I.**

Pararam o carro numa rua de bastante movimento, para todos os lados que olhasse, via hotéis e mais hotéis com estilo europeu, que lhe lembravam dos lugares que já visitara, tanto em missões, como nas loucas buscas para realizar os desejos estranhos de uma imperatriz grávida.

A dois quarteirões dali, estava um estande da Honda e alguns representantes da Yamaha. Caminhavam calmamente pelas ruas, enquanto Larissa falava sobre alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, que poderiam ser visitados durante o dia.

Entretanto, ainda se questionava sobre aquela foto. Ela lhe falara sobre o 'momento certo' e os enigmas das imagens registradas. De certa forma tinha de concordar, existiam verdadeiras incógnitas em algumas fotos.

Como diria a prima, aqueles momentos retratavam verdadeiros sorrisos de Mona Lisa, algo que durante muitos anos serviu de tema para livros e especulações das mais absurdas, desde que a jovem que posara para Leonardo, fosse um homem vestido de mulher, outras como eram mais de uma mulher e não apenas uma.

Enfim, talvez um lado romântico que ainda desconhecia em si, quisesse aceitar a versão mais recente de que a dama retratada no afresco de óleo sobre tela fosse à deidade que enfeitiçara os sonhos do pintor, tornando-se sua musa e amante.

-Você esta quieto, o que foi? –Larissa perguntou, enquanto desciam uma bulevar, em busca de uma cafeteria.

-Nada importante; Minos respondeu vagamente.

-Bem, eu já disse com que trabalho, mas você não me falou o que faz; a jovem comentou, antes de ter sua atenção chamada por uma loja de chocolate com _wafer_.

-Cof! Cof! Cof!

-Tudo bem? –ela perguntou ao vê-lo engasgar aparentemente com nada.

-...; Minos assentiu, freneticamente.

Nada contra aquela garota, mas ela lhe chamaria de louco se contasse quem realmente era e o que fazia; ele pensou, tentando manter-se concentrado.

-Então? –Larissa perguntou, desistindo de entrar na loja e seguindo em frente.

-Sou advogado... "Do diabo, literalmente"; ele respondeu, completando em pensamentos.

-Por isso é tão serio; a jovem comentou distraída, retirando a máquina de dentro da capa de proteção, para registrar algo. –Conheci um cara assim um dia; ela falou, enquanto através de um vidro, tirava a foto de uma senhora dentro de uma outra loja de chocolates, enquanto a mesma confeitava alguns bombons com glacê colorido.

-Verdade? –Minos perguntou estranhamente incomodado com isso.

-...; Larissa assentiu, antes de guardar a máquina. –Ele era bastante reservado, mas uma pessoa fascinante; a jovem continuou, enquanto saiam da bulevar. –Faz alguns anos, eu ainda não tinha começado a trabalhar para o Quatro Rodas e só tirava fotos por hobby;

-Quanto tempo? –ele indagou curioso.

-Uhn! Dezesseis anos mais ou menos; ela falou. –Era a primeira vez deles em Campos do Jordão;

-Deles?

-É, ele não veio sozinho. Quando o conheci ele estava acompanhado de uma garota, aparentemente mais nova. Inicialmente eu pensei que fossem um casal; Larissa falou sorrindo.

-Como? –Minos indagou, porque tinha a leve impressão de que aquela história lhe era familiar.

-Eles tinham uma casa aqui em Campos, nos conhecemos num restaurante de um amigo meu, onde na época, coincidentemente estava fazendo minha primeira exposição de fotos... Bem, exposição é modo de falar, foram só algumas fotos que eu havia tirado profissionalmente na cidade e ele me cedeu o espaço para divulgá-las; Larissa explicou. –Eu não tinha intenção alguma de chamar a atenção, mas isso acabou acontecendo;

-E depois? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Eles estavam no restaurante naquele dia, Marcello, o dono, nos apresentou; Larissa falou. –Ele me disse que o casal estava interessado em algumas imagens para a casa que haviam acabado de adquirir nas montanhas, eu não pretendia vender aquelas, mas havia proposto dar-lhes uma cópia reduzida;

-E eles?

-Me pediram para fotografar a casa, é até engraçado como tudo aconteceu, jamais vou esquecer; ela falou, sentindo a mente ser tragada para o meu de muitas lembranças.

♥

O restaurante abriu, sentou-se em uma das mesas com o cardápio em mãos, Marcello havia dito que muitas pessoas se interessaram pelas fotos, mas não tinha intenção de chamar a atenção, apenas mostrar aos visitantes a sua visão de Campos do Jordão.

Os momentos que registrara e os sentimentos que haviam ficado eternizados naquelas imagens. Ao longe viu Marcello acompanhar um casal até os cavaletes com as fotos.

Franziu o cenho, ao vê-lo lhe indicar. Quase acenou, dizendo que não queria falar com ninguém, mas sentiu-se congelar quando um rapaz de melenas negras virou-se em sua direção.

Aquele olhar era capaz de fazer o tempo parar; foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar. Não sabia dizer se eram verdes, vermelhos ou violeta, mas transmitiam uma energia tão forte. Num ímpeto, quase retirou a câmera de dentro da mochila para fotografá-lo.

Seria no mínimo ousadia e atrevimento de sua parte, mas simplesmente não conseguia raciocinar direito diante daquele olhar. Alias, ele não parecia aquele tipo de homem que você vê todo dia. Ele tinha uma presença muito forte e marcante, era o tipo que não fala apenas com a boca, mas com o corpo todo. Todos seus movimentos são precisos e calculados. Quem era ele afinal?

-Larissa; Marcello chamou, tirando-lhe de seus devaneios.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, virando-se para o amigo italiano.

-Aquele casal gostaria de conversar com você sobre as fotos, eles perguntaram se você não aceita almoçar com eles? –o italiano falou.

-Eu, bem...; não sabia que conseguiria encará-lo novamente, parecia algo estúpido, mas sentiu-se em pânico com tal pensamento.

-Então?

Respirou fundo, antes de voltar-se para o amigo, Marcello costumava ter um olhar clinico sobre as pessoas, se fosse algo que não daria certo ele certamente não se aproximaria, mas o olhar veemente dele dizia que tinha de aceitar.

-Tudo bem;

-Venha comigo, _cara_... Eles estão no segundo andar; ele falou, estendendo-lhe a mão cordialmente para que se levantasse.

-...; Larissa assentiu.

Seguiu com Marcello pelos corredores do restaurante, alias o paraíso das massas, aquele lugar transpirava a Itália. Não só pelas cores, mas pelas comidas que o próprio dono preparava.

Aproximou-se da mesa, vendo o casal conversar sobre algo antes de parar e voltar-se em sua direção. Viu-o levantar-se, as roupas negras caiam-lhe perfeitamente bem e o sobretudo esvoaçou num movimento gracioso quando ele inclinou-se numa breve reverencia.

-Senhorita;

-Larissa; ela respondeu com há voz um pouco tremula, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Emmus Considini; ele respondeu apertando-lhe a mão, num toque delicado, porém igualmente eletrizante.

-Ariel Considini; a jovem falou levantando-se a seguir para cumprimentá-la. –Mas, por favor, sente-se;

-Obrigada; Larissa falou, ameaçando sentar-se, mas assustou-se ao ver o rapaz de melenas negras atrás de si, puxando-lhe a cadeira.

Marcello despediu-se, afastando-se para cuidar da cozinha, quase gritou para o amigo ficar, mas uma estranha energia começou a pairar no ar e sentiu uma calma impressionante apossar-se de si.

-Espero que não tenhamos interrompido seu almoço; Ariel falou calmamente.

-Não, de maneira alguma; Larissa respondeu prontamente. –Mas Marcello me disse que vocês queriam conversar comigo; ela falou, optando por ir direto ao ponto.

-Sim, ele nos disse que você não tinha intenção de vender as fotos da exposição; quem falou foi Emmus, com uma voz tranqüila e suave. –Mas nós apreciamos muito seu trabalho e gostaríamos de adquirir algumas de suas obras;

-Me desculpe S-...;

-Emmus; ele a corrigiu e pode notar com perfeição as sobrancelhas finas e aristocráticas formarem um pequeno fino na testa.

-Emmus; Larissa falou pausadamente, como se saboreasse cada letra.

De onde ele era? Brasileiro, não mesmo. Ele tinha um porte inglês, como aqueles lordes que via em filmes antigos, mas algo aqueles olhos lhe diziam que ele tinha um pezinho no oriente. Entretanto sua voz não era carregada de sotaque, o que a impedia de saber suas origens. Mas quem sabe, ele fosse um pouco de tudo, o que não seria nada ruim.

–Realmente, aquelas fotos não estão à venda, mas posso lhe dar as que desejarem, numa cópia reduzida. A exposição não foi feita para fins lucrativos e-...;

-Desculpe se estamos indo rápido de mais; Ariel falou com um sorriso tranqüilo, que desarmou todas as duas resistências. –Adquirimos uma casa a pouco tempo na cidade e gostaríamos que você tirasse algumas fotos da propriedade em geral;

-Entendo, mas...;

-O preço não é o problema... Mesmo porque, seu trabalho tem valor inestimável; Emmus falou, antes de ela continuar. –Por enquanto, gostaríamos que você visse a propriedade e pense com calma na nossa proposta;

-...; assentiu, não tinha nada a perder, não faria mal ir ver o lugar; ela pensou.

-Com licença; Marcello falou aproximando-se com os garçons e colocando a mesa. –A especialidade da casa; ele falou, antes de lançar um sorriso encorajador a jovem.

É, não tinha nada a perder...; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Entreabriu os lábios, num misto de choque e surpresa. Aquilo não era uma casa, não, não podia ser; Larissa pensou quase em estado de choque, enquanto a limusine preta deslizava pela estrada e os portões de ferro abriam-se automaticamente para passarem.

Viu a mansão erguer-se imponente no topo da montanha, rodeada de pinheiros e araucárias, um jardim de hortênsias e tulipas parecia recebê-los assim que se aproximaram.

Deixou os olhos correrem rapidamente por tudo, tentando absorver cada detalhe, agora compreendia porque eles queriam fotos do local, aquele lugar era um paraíso. Como nunca soubera daquela propriedade ali? –Larissa se perguntou, confusa e igualmente surpresa.

A porta do carro abriu-se e viu o motorista estender a mão a jovem de melenas negras para que saísse, em seguida foi a sua vez.

-Seja bem vinda ao Solar dos Anjos; Ariel falou sorrindo, ao indicar a casa.

-Eu, bem... Não sei o que dizer; Larissa murmurou olhando ao redor. –É simplesmente incrível;

-...; a jovem de melenas negras assentiu, como se soubesse perfeitamente de onde vinha todo aquele deslumbre e ela ainda nem havia visto o pôr-do-sol; ela pensou.

-Ariel, por gentileza, poderia pedir a Beatriz que preparasse um suco para nós, gostaria de mostrar a Larissa os arredores do Solar? –Emmus perguntou, aproximando-se da jovem e pousando a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro, fazendo Larissa quase dar um pulo.

-Tudo bem; Ariel respondeu. –Fique a vontade; ela falou, voltando-se para Larissa.

Engoliu em seco, aquilo não parecia uma boa idéia. Bem, não que a companhia não fosse agradável, apenas não se responsabilizava por seus atos se ficasse sozinha com ele; ela pensou sentindo a face enrubescer.

-Vamos; Emmus falou, estendendo-lhe o braço cordialmente.

Céus, de onde esse homem havia saído? Ai estava um belo espécime que provava que o universo todo estava em completa harmonia quando ele fora concebido. Será que tinha um irmão gêmeo, porque sem duvidas aquele estava fora do mercado; Larissa pensou, enquanto apoiava a não sobre o braço dele e seguiam pelo jardim.

-Esta casa e tudo em volta dela, pertenciam a um grande amigo; Emmus falou, enquanto caminhavam. –Embora seja um lugar muito bonito e tranqüilo, ele visitou o lugar apenas umas poucas vezes;

-É uma pena; Larissa falou com pesar. –Esse lugar tem uma atmosfera tão boa, é como se tudo aqui fizesse parte de um universo paralelo ao de fora, onde a gente vê tanta coisa, que muitos preferem ignorar;

-...; ele assentiu.

Observou tudo a sua volta, as flores estavam impecavelmente bem plantadas, o ar gelado parecia deixá-las ainda mais vistosas e perfumadas. Notou que ao longe vários pinheiros erguiam-se em um bosque ao fundo da propriedade que não se limitava a apenas aqueles caminhos que faziam.

Seguiram por um caminho de seixos que contornavam a casa, de soslaio pode ver com surpresa um heli-porto. Céus, quanto capital não havia sido investido ali? E o antigo dono nem ao menos aproveitara aquele lugar. Realmente, uma grande pena; ela pensou.

-O melhor do solar esta no pôr-do-sol; Emmus falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –E depois as noites, que de tão frias, fazendo a lua ficar vermelha;

-Eu a vi uma vez, mas só do teatro, que é um dos pontos mais altos da cidade; ela comentou. Mas sem duvidas ver tudo aquilo dali seria outra coisa.

-Ainda não conheço a cidade o suficiente, Ariel e eu fomos apenas ao centro e ao Horto por enquanto; ele comentou, antes de chegarem até uma pérgula aos fundos da residência, rodeada por hortênsias, amores-perfeitos e copos de leite.

Aquele lugar era simplesmente a última parada antes do paraíso. Desde a primeira vez que chegara a Campos do Jordão, em momento algum passou por sua cabeça que existisse um lugar como aquele, mas a realidade era melhor do que qualquer fantasia e bem... Isso não se devia apenas ao fato daquela casa ser um sonho, a companhia ajudava e muito.

-Há um tempo atrás; Emmus falou, indicando-lhe para que se sentasse em um dos banquinhos da pérgula. –Aconteceram algumas coisas que fizeram com que Ariel e eu, aceitássemos essa casa... E de certa forma, esse foi um dos motivos que me influenciou a pedir a Marcello que nos apresentasse;

-Uhn! –ela murmurou confusa ao voltar-se para ele.

-Não são fotos apenas da casa que eu gostaria que você tirasse; ele continuou.

-Do que mais, então? –Larissa perguntou hesitante.

-Imagino que para tudo existe um momento certo, não? –Emmus indagou, embora tenha continuado sem esperar por uma resposta. –Mas ao longo dos últimos anos, eu compreendi que somos nós a fazer nossos momentos. Entretanto, para ser mais direito, gostaria que você fizesse um book de Ariel; ele completou.

-Um book; ela balbuciou pensativa.

Nunca fotografara pessoas profissionalmente, apenas paisagens e coisas que lhe chamavam a atenção. Tudo bem que vez ou outra parava nas ruas para tirar fotos de alguma pessoa que lhe chamava a atenção, mesmo que não fosse nenhuma celebridade constantemente atacada pela mídia, mas montar um book de uma pessoa especifica, nunca pensara.

-Ariel ainda é um pouco avessa a idéia; Emmus continuou calmamente, recostando-se no beiral de madeira branca da pérgula. –Ela detesta chamar a atenção, mesmo que isso seja impossível; ele completou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Ela é uma mulher muito bonita, daria uma ótima modelo; Larissa comentou, ainda tentando entender quem era realmente aquele casal, alias, pareciam um casal, agiam como um, mas ao mesmo tempo, aparentavam ser apenas amigos. Será que isso era possível? –ela se indagou.

-Somos amigos há um bom tempo e sei que, essa seria uma das profissões cortadas da lista dela; ele comentou, como se para ressaltar suas indagações. –Mas eu penso que, por mais que coincidentemente existam pessoas fisicamente parecidas em todo o mundo, algumas memórias deveriam ser bem guardadas; ele comentou de maneira enigmática.

-Realmente; Larissa concordou, sem atentar exatamente para o que ele falara.

Entretanto aquela frase não saia de sua mente, 'somos nós que fazemos o momento'. Em certo ponto tinha de concordar, criar caminhos e tecer escolhas estava nas mãos de cada um, mesmo que não conseguisse se desapegar da idéia de que sempre existiria uma força maior a tecer pela humanidade.

Agora o 'momento', seria interessante. Mesmo porque, nunca tinha feito um book e fotografar ao natural seria muito, mas muito interessante. Porém...;

-Ahn! Suponhamos que eu faça...; ela começou.

-Sim; ele falou, gesticulando suavemente, incentivando-a a continuar.

-Você preferiria que fosse em um estud-...;

-Não; Emmus a cortou imediatamente. –Creio que o solar e as demais residências contenham os cenários necessários para as fotos; ele completou com mais amabilidade.

-Como? –Larissa perguntou surpresa.

-Existem outras duas; ele explicou.

-Aqui em Campos também? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Não, uma fica em Horn na Áustria e a outra em Edimburgo, na Escócia; Emmus respondeu.

-Áustria e Escócia; a jovem balbuciou, em estado de choque.

Ele não poderia estar falando sério ao dizer que queria que ela tirasse fotos de Ariel, nas casas da Áustria e Escócia. Nunca fizera nenhuma viajem para fora do país, o que diria para lugares tão longínquos quanto esse.

Mesmo que a experiência fosse loucamente excitante, ainda lhe dava aquele típico friozinho na barriga, de medo.

-Espero que você não tenha problemas para sair do país; ele comentou, arqueando levemente as sobrancelhas refinadas.

-Não, mas...;

-Com licença; uma voz amigável falou, chamando-lhes a atenção.

-Beatriz, essa é a senhorita Larissa; Emmus falou, indicando a jovem.

-É um prazer; a senhora falou sorrindo calorosamente.

-Igualmente; Larissa respondeu, vendo-a colocar a bandeja que tinha nas mãos, sobre uma pequena mesinha no centro da pérgula.

-Com licença; ela falou.

-Obrigado; Emmus respondeu, antes que ela se afastasse, depois de uma breve mesura. –Fique a vontade; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem, indicando-lhe um dos copos de refresco.

-Obrigada; Larissa balbuciou.

-Então, caso decida aceitar minha proposta, todas as despesas serão por nossa conta; ele explicou, retomando o assunto interrompido.

-Desculpe sen-... Emmus; Larissa falou, apressando-se em reformular o que iria falar, diante do olhar intenso dele. –Não tenho muita experiência como fotos pessoais, profissionalmente eu tiro apenas de lugares;

-Mas como pessoa, creio que não seja um desafio tão grande; ele falou num tom neutro, que foi impossível saber o que ele estava pensando.

Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, era impressão a sua ou aqueles lábios muito bem desenhados, curvaram-se num sorriso desdenhoso. Ele estava lhe provocando; ela pensou indignada.

-Não digo pelo desafio; Larissa se corrigiu. –Mas...;

-Larissa, sejamos francos; Emmus a cortou, fazendo-a estremecer diante da forma que seu nome saira dos lábios dele. Forte, imponente e desconcertante. –Se eu quisesse um fotografo profissional, cheio de frescuras, que só soubesse falar de nível de luz e pose perfeita eu não estaria aqui; ele falou de maneira taxativa, deixando-a boquiaberta. –Quero fotos com vida, fotos que quando alguém olhá-las, pare e fique pensando o que estava acontecendo por trás daquele momento registrado, não quero teoria, apenas o reflexo da vida;

Suspirou profundamente, alguém deveria proibi-lo de ser tão fascinante; ela pensou, levando o copo aos lábios, na esperança de fazer aquele leve rubor sumir de sua face.

-Eu a escolhi, porque foi exatamente isso que vi em suas fotos. Mas se você me disser que não é capaz...; Emmus falou casualmente, fazendo uma breve pausa, capaz de levá-la ao desespero com a perspectiva do que viria depois. –Só me resta me desculpar por tomar o seu tempo;

-Ahn! Bem...; Larissa balbuciou.

Estava entre a cruz e a espada, aquele não seria apenas 'mais um' trabalho, tinha certeza disso, mas se não arriscasse, jamais saberia em que poderia virar aquilo.

-Eu aceito; ela respondeu por fim.

-Tem certeza? Não quero pressioná-la, se precisar de um pouco mais de tempo? –ele sugeriu. –Estaremos deixando o país daqui quatro dias;

-Não precisa, eu aceito; a jovem respondeu veemente, vendo o olhar satisfeito dele. –Com uma condição; ela completou, vendo as finas sobrancelhas arquearem-se novamente à medida que finos fios negros caiam sobre os olhos.

E por falar neles, eram verdes vistos de perto, mas quando o sol batia com suavidade sobre eles, tornavam-se violeta e quando ele perdia-se em seus próprios pensamentos as cores se suavizavam adquirindo um leve tom rosado antes de intensificarem e ficarem completamente vermelhos. Olhos vermelhos!

-E qual seria? –Emmus perguntou, antes de levar o copo aos lábios.

-Que você seja fotografado também; Larissa respondeu, tentando conter o sorriso, ao vê-lo arquear imediatamente as duas sobrancelhas, como se duvidasse que ela estava falando sério. –Não tenho lá muita experiência em fotografar pessoas, mas não me venha com aquela desculpa de que você não é fotogênico, que não vai colar; ela adiantou-se.

Aquela garota era bastante perspicaz e peculiar, sem duvidas, seria um bom investimento.

-Por mim; ele falou dando de ombros.

-Ótimo, então temos um acordo; ela falou animada, levantando-se e lhe estendendo a mão.

-Temos; Emmus confirmou, apertando-lhe a mão suavemente.

♥

-Porque isso não me surpreende; Minos resmungou ao ouvir a jovem falar sobre o cavaleiro negro entre um suspiro e outro.

Definitivamente, não conseguia entender o que as mulheres viam naquele cara. Se fosse uma ou outra, vá lá, mas não... A maioria que conhecia, sem exceção, deixavam bastante claro entre suspiros e cochichos o que mais lhes chamava a atenção nele.

-Disse alguma coisa? –Larissa perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não, não disse nada; ele respondeu prontamente.

Agora sabia por que Aiácos o detestava, estava começando a pensar na possibilidade de fazer aquele lagarto metido a dragão voltar a dar uma voltinha pelo reino de Hades; o juiz pensou irritado, embora não soubesse exatamente explicar o porquê desse impulso assassino.

-Emmus é uma ótima pessoa, mas inalcançável demais; ela continuou.

-Uhn? –Minos murmurou confuso.

-Sei que não é legal esse tipo de comparação, mas existem alguns homens do tipo Ferrari e outros do tipo perfume; Larissa começou.

-Como é? –o juiz perguntou, tentando não rir da comparação que ela estava fazendo.

-Isso mesmo; Larissa falou veemente. –Homens do tipo ferrari, são aqueles que você deseja, mas que prefere que fiquem bem quietinhos atrás de uma vitrine, para que você só olhe, isso é o suficiente para lhe satisfazer.

-E o perfume? –ele indagou curioso.

-Quanto mais gostoso, maior é a vontade de levar para casa; Larissa respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente, como se dissesse 'e isso não é obvio?'. - Ai você não pensa duas vezes antes de passar o cartão e pegar o pacote; ela completou rindo.

-Eu não ouvi isso; Mino falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, incrédulo.

-É verdade, existem homens intrigantes e fascinantes, que são apenas para serem observados. No caso dele, não que ele não seja tudo aquilo. Emmus é uma gracinha, mas...; Larissa fez uma pausa ao ter a leve impressão de ouvir um rosnar. –Ele sempre deixa aquela impressão distante, como a de quem confia nas pessoas apenas o suficiente, porém pouco para deixá-las se aproximarem demais; ela completou.

-Talvez ele tenha seus motivos; o juiz comentou como quem não quer nada, recriminando-se mentalmente pela cena que quase fizera com o '**gracinha'**.

Não era da sua conta, quem ela achava atraente ou não, mesmo que lhe irritasse profundamente a idéia de que até mesmo ela, tinha uma quedinha pelo famoso 'Olhos Vermelhos'.

-Tem, mas ele ainda não deixa de ser uma Ferrari; ela brincou, acenando distraidamente para o casal de idosos que encontrara pela manhã.

Por um momento teve vontade de perguntar a ela, em qual das duas classificações se encaixada, mas optou por manter-se em silencio, algumas coisas eram melhores não serem reveladas; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

**.II.**

As ruas estavam começando a encher, a noite caia e em breve metade das pessoas que estavam ali iriam para a arena do Tim Festival, que fora montado quase na entrada da cidade, próximo ao parque das Cerejeiras.

Estavam caminhando algum tempo ali, entretanto o que acontecera ainda no almoço era motivo de bastante curiosidade.

-O que você acha que ele esta fazendo aqui? –Aioros perguntou, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura, guiando-a para dentro de uma das bulevares.

-Não sei; Saori respondeu sinceramente. –Ninguém do santuário nos ligou desde que chegamos, então, não deve ser nada importante;

-Talvez; ele murmurou pensativo. –Convenhamos que encontrar um dos espectros por aqui, não é normal;

-Duvido que Hades esteja aprontando alguma coisa, mesmo porque ele anda bastante ocupado com Atreu; a jovem explicou.

-Quem? –Aioros perguntou, confuso.

-O filho dele; Saori respondeu, vendo-o imediatamente arregalar os olhos surpreso. –Sim, é dele o filho; ela falou, sabendo que fizera a mesma expressão quando Aishi lhe contara algum tempo atrás sobre isso.

-Mas... Ele... Ahn? –o cavaleiro balbuciou em choque.

-Milagres acontecem; Saori respondeu dando de ombros, antes de parar de caminhar e indicar-lhe algo.

-O que foi? –Aioros indagou, seguindo o olhar dela e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar o juiz de melenas prateadas subindo a bulevar acompanhando de uma jovem bastante animada. –Realmente, esse deve ser o ano dos milagres; ele comentou.

-Quem sabe; ela falou sorrindo de maneira enigmática.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quase parou de andar ao ver o casal que vinha na direção oposta a sua, mesmo de longe notou o olhar desconfiado do cavaleiro sobre si. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, o que ele achava? Que havia vindo até Campos do Jordão com intenções sórdidas de matar Athena, ou quem sabe, recrutar um novo exercito de espectros e dominar o mundo?

Ridículo, fez um esforço tremendo para não rir das possibilidades. Se bem conhecia aquele cavaleiro, eram exatamente essas possibilidades que passavam por sua cabeça, principalmente ao ver a mão que jazia sobre a cintura da jovem de melenas lilases, estreitar-se ainda mais, como se dissesse a qualquer um 'afaste-se, ou arque com as conseqüências'.

-Minos!

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para Larissa.

-Se importa de entrarmos ali? – Larissa perguntou, indicando uma chocolateria.

-...; negou com um aceno, apenas a seguindo, evitando por enquanto o encontro com o casal que acabara de passar por si.

**.III.**

Recostou-se na _kawazaki_ preta, tomando o devido cuidado para que o sobretudo não encostasse no escapamento, deu um baixo suspiro. A noite estrelada caia sobre a cidade como um manto forrado de estrelas, deixando o ar com uma atmosfera ainda mais tranqüila e acolhedora.

Fazia tanto tempo que simplesmente não parava para admirar as estrelas; ele pensou, passando a mão levemente pela franja arrepiada. Principalmente em dias como aquele, costumava manter suas atenções em outro foco; ele pensou.

Um cheiro gosto de chocolate quente chegou até si, virou-se para o lado, vendo a jovem de melenas negras aproximar-se, assoprando uma nevoa acinzentada que erguia-se dos dois copos que trazia.

Mesmo acostumado com o frio, não deixava de notar que a temperatura estava chegando a dois graus naquela noite. Logo teriam que voltar ao hotel, porque aquele casaco de couro marrom e o cachecol de mesmo tom, não pareciam suficientes para esquentá-la e se havia uma coisa que não queria, era ver Ariel resfriada por falta de cuidados.

-Aqui está; Ariel falou, estendendo-lhe o copo.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu, aproximando o copo dos lábios e assoprando.

-Já os viu passar por aqui? –ela indagou.

-Não, ainda não. Mas deve estar tudo bem; Emmus respondeu calmamente. –Aioros passou por aqui agora de pouco; ele comentou.

-Sério?

-...; ele assentiu. –Parece que esta tudo bem;

-Ele veio falar com você? –Ariel perguntou curiosa.

-Ele não me viu; Emmus respondeu calmamente.

-Sei; a jovem falou como quem não estava levando aquilo a serio. –Vamos visitá-los amanhã?

-Seria bom, se você não se importar; ele falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Não, também estou com saudade de Beatriz e Lucas, a última vez que os vimos foi muito rápido. Como só temos os finais de semana para vir ver como as coisas estão, seria bom aproveitar amanhã assim resolvemos tudo antes de partir;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Agora e o outro cavaleiro? –ela indagou.

-Sentia a presença de Minos por aqui, parece que esta tudo bem; Emmus respondeu.

-Pretende fazer algo com relação a ele? –Ariel indagou, com um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios.

-Não! –ele limitou-se a responder.

-Emmus; ela falou em tom decepcionado.

-Nem tente, não vou mudar de idéia; Emmus avisou, já imaginando que ela não tardaria a dar um jeito de lhe convencer do contrario.

-Mas...;

-Ele tem que aprender sozinho. Não posso ficar interferindo o tempo todo; ele falou aborrecido. –Alem do mais, de que adianta facilitar as coisas se ele não vai aprender lição alguma no final;

-Você tem razão; Ariel balbuciou. –Mas o que esta lhe aborrecendo que você ainda não me contou? –ela indagou curiosa, sabendo que havia algo bem mais sério por trás da expressão taciturna dele naquela noite.

Levou o copo aos lábios, sorvendo uma pequena porção do liquido cremoso. Emmus às vezes era uma incógnita até mesmo para si que sempre tivera livre acesso a seus pensamentos, entretanto, tinham um acordo, jamais entrar nos pensamentos um do outro sem permissão, porém... Deveriam conversar abertamente sobre tudo, para que a primeira opção não fosse necessária.

-Algo que pretendo resolver muito em breve; ele respondeu num murmúrio.

Outra hora conversariam sobre isso, por enquanto, queria apenas curtir aquela noite.

**Continua... **


	4. Um ladrão no meio da noite

**Ao Cair das Folhas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Larissa é uma criação minha para essa história, em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 4: Um ladrão no meio da noite.**

**.I.**

Os dias foram passando agradáveis, como se vivessem em um mundo a parte daquele que todos estavam acostumados. A atmosfera de Campos por si só já transmitia isso, mas não podia negar que a presença dele era o tempero a mais.

Como Minos dissera quando se conheceram, ele não tinha data para ir embora, o que lhes deu tempo suficiente de visitarem todos os pontos turísticos da cidade. Ao fim das tardes, iam caminhar no Parque das Cerejeiras. Vez ou outra encontravam um casal de estrangeiros caminhando por lá também.

Entretanto, o que lhe preocupava agora era o fato de que a temporada estava acabando para si, tinha no máximo mais duas semanas; ela pensou com um suspiro cansado.

Deixou os rolos de filmes sobre a mesa de cedro e sentou-se no tapete felpudo em frente à lareira. Já havia deixado ali alguns minutos atrás uma caneca de chocolate quente ainda fumegante e um livro.

Precisava se distrair um pouco e relaxar, quem sabe assim, seus pensamentos ultimamente tão turbulentos entrassem em ordem.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ligou a televisão, enquanto acendia a lareira. Estava a quase um mês em Campos do Jordão, mais do que imaginou que fosse agüentar, mas também, nunca pensou que fosse encontrar alguém como Larissa ali, que lhe mostrasse uma nova perspectiva de ver as coisas.

Era agradável conhecer a cidade sob o ponto de vista dela, o Parque das Cerejeiras, o Palácio do Governador, ver o pôr-do-sol do alto do teatro, escalar a pedra do baú, andar de trem até o horto.

Eram coisas tão simples, mas que faziam à diferença, fazia-no pensar que existia bem mais coisas para se querer aquela terra viva, do que sendo destruída por alguma divindade insana. O que lhe levava a um ponto critico nisso tudo.

Ele já fizera parte das linhas inimigas uma vez e ninguém jamais poderia mudar tal fato de sua vida. Às vezes quando conversava com Isadora sobre isso, a prima lhe repreendia por ainda pensar nisso, mas era algo que simplesmente não podia enterrar.

Um dia já fora alguém extremamente petulante que achava que, como os demais juizes, tinha o poder e controle sobre a alma das pessoas em suas mãos. Ledo engano, mas aprendera sua lição.

Rodou os canais distraidamente, enquanto sentava-se no sofá e enrolava-se em uma das cobertas de lã que Dona Regina deixara para ele. Lançou um olhar de soslaio para a cozinha pequena, praticamente um metro por um metro e meio, mas boa o suficiente para guardar algumas coisas.

Talvez fosse bom preparar um chocolate quente, a noite estava esfriando e nem mesmo o aquecedor e a lareira juntos pareciam dar conta. Ainda se lembrava de Dona Regina falando que a pousada 'Sete Cores' situava-se num dos pontos mais frios de toda Campos, prova disso fora sua primeira noite ali, quase haviam chegado ao zero grau.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, agora que estava ficando quentinho em baixo da manta iria levantar; ele pensou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Deveria ter seguido o conselho de Larissa e parado numa chocolateria à tarde e comprado uma garrafa térmica cheia de chocolate quente, isso lhe pouparia tempo agora.

Abriu a geladeira tirando a caixinha de leite de dentro, antes de acender o fogo e colocar todo o conteúdo numa leiteira de alumínio. Revistou os armários em busca do chocolate, da açúcar e da maisena, mas foi com grande aborrecimento que ele constatou que um dos ingredientes principais estava faltando. O chocolate!

Não se poderia fazer chocolate quente sem chocolate, mas àquela hora da noite onde iria arrumar um pouco? A cidade fica a mais de cinco quilômetros e não iria dirigir por aquela estradinha terrorista até o centro.

Suspirou pesadamente, precisava encontrar um jeito de resolver isso, antes que acabasse tomando leite com açúcar e perdesse o sono. Já que o suposto calmante, tinha efeito contrario em si.

**.II.**

A noite estava linda lá fora, suspirou extasiada, assim que o namorado saísse do banheiro iriam até a cidade. Sentou-se em frente à lareira, cruzando as pernas, enquanto seus olhos se perdiam no brilho das chamas.

Estavam ali há um mês, como se vivessem em um mundo paralelo, sem preocupações, nem nada que pudesse atrapalhar a harmonia do local.

O Solar dos Anjos era simplesmente incrível, quando Lucas e Beatriz disseram que o pôr-do-sol dali era incrível, não duvidou, mas também, não esperava que fosse surpreendente e superasse qualquer expectativa.

Alias, como tudo ali em Campos do Jordão, o Solar tinha uma atmosfera convidativa e caseira, embora ainda não soubesse quem eram os donos daquele pedacinho de paraíso.

Andara garimpando algumas informações com Aioros, mas ele sempre dava um jeitinho de lhe distrair e mudar de assunto. Lucas e Beatriz apenas se limitavam a dizer que era um casal muito ocupado que vinha até ali poucas vezes ao ano, mas que sempre um ou outro amigo usava a casa na temporada.

Não havia fotos em parte alguma e ainda existiam pelo menos dois cômodos, que pode conferir, estavam trancados. Provavelmente os quartos do dono. Mas porque alguém iria querer esconder algo? Não que fosse ficar bisbilhotando tudo, mas a curiosidade estava lhe matando.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, pensou em ir abrir a porta, mas Beatriz já havia se adiantado. Deveria ser alguém da região, ou até mesmo Lucas chegando; ela pensou sabendo que o senhor tinha por habito ou entrar pelos fundos ou tocar a campainha quando vinha buscar a esposa no final do dia.

-Boa noite!

Franziu o cenho ao ouvir uma voz masculina.

-Senhor. Senhora. Que surpresa em vê-los; Beatriz falou animada.

Sentiu um arrepio correr pelas costas, conhecia aquela voz, mas...; virou-se cautelosamente para trás, quando seus olhos recaíram sobre as duas pessoas que estavam na porta.

Dizer que seu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo em seguida era pouco, num piscar de olhos tudo escureceu.

Não era possível? – foi à única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Remexeu-se inquieta no tapete, sentia alguma coisa estranha no ar. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, estava ficando paranóica. Colocou o livro sobre o sofá, antes de se levantar com a caneca nas mãos e ir até a pia.

Somente a luz que vinha da lareira era o suficiente para que enxergasse um pouco do caminho que percorrera e para ler. Franziu o cenho ouvindo passos lá fora, pelo horário todos estavam em seus chalés, ou não? –ela se indagou, a passos cautelosos foi até a janela da sala.

Afastou um pouco a cortina, vendo algo se movimentar sorrateiramente lá fora. Será que era um ladrão? Minos deveria estar em casa, do jeito que estava cansado quando chegaram da caminhada, já deveria estar dormindo. Dona Regina não tinha por habito ficar andando entre os chalés e o quarto chalé não fora alugado ainda. Então, quem estava ali?

Viu o individuo mover-se esguiamente pelas sombras. Se fosse um ladrão ele iria ter sérios problemas; ela pensou indo até a lareira e pegando um pequeno, porém pesado pedaço de madeira, foi até o quatro de solteiro e abriu a janela cuidadosamente.

Ainda bem que aqueles chalés seguiam o estilo antigo, diferente das casas do centro, o que lhe proporcionava a possibilidade de pegar o ladrão de surpresa. Abriu a janela de correr e usando a beirada da cama, conseguiu subir no batente da janela e pular para fora.

Por sorte não enroscou o hobby de seda na janela, se não poderia ter caído e alertado o estranho que ele estava sendo observado.

Retirou as pantufas macias antes de colocar o pé na grama fria, não iria fazer barulho dessa forma, só esperava não congelar até chegar até ele; ela pensou estremecendo de frio.

Segurou a tora firmemente nas mãos e foi até o chalé de Dona Regina, onde vira a sombra pela última vez. Andou pelos fundos, vendo-o se movimentar quase na mesma direção que si.

Tomada pelo pânico, não pensou duas vezes quando o viu se aproximar. Acertou num golpe só a cabeça do ladrão.

**-AI! VOCE É LOUCO É? **

Assustou-se e recuou um passo, mas não rápido o suficiente para se esquivar dele. Sentiu as costas baterem contra a parede de madeira do chalé e um corpo prensar o seu.

Orbes dourados acenderam-se mesmo no escuro, engoliu em seco sentindo o coração disparar. Estava com problemas, sérios problemas...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou aborrecido, anoitecera e Dona Regina esquecera de acender a luz do portão, conclusão, estava andando as cegas pela propriedade, sem enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz.

Poderia ter acendido as luzes do chalé antes de sair, mas como a janela do quarto de Larissa ficava na direção da sua sala, não queria incomodá-la com as luzes que certamente invadiriam seu quarto, através das cortinas de renda branca e a acordariam.

Com muito custo chegou ao chalé de Dona Regina, tudo estava silencioso lá dentro, ela não era acostumada a sair a noite, alias, vivia dizendo que gostava de Campos do Jordão exatamente por lhe dar a reclusão e privacidade que São Paulo não dava.

Olhou através da janela, vendo tudo escuro lá dentro. Nenhum barulho, nada. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa. Começou a rodear a casa, quem sabe poderia ouvir algum barulho ou encontrar alguma janela que pudesse bater, sem fazer barulho demais e incomodar a vizinha.

Passou pelo canteiro de copos de leite e estava chegando até a janela da cozinha quando algo acertou sua cabeça em cheio. Atordoado não pensou muito antes de tatear o nada até agarrar o distinto que lhe acertara.

Ouviu o barulho de madeira batendo contra madeira, antes de prensar o agressor contra a parede do chalé.

-AI! VOCE É LOUCO É? –berrou, vendo estrelas brilharem em toda aquela escuridão.

Estava tão atordoado que só depois de alguns segundos, sentiu a pessoa que agarrara tremer e um perfume intenso chegar até si. Franziu o cenho, baixando uma das mãos, porém sem recuar.

Foi com surpresa que descobriu que seu agressor, era ela. Uma mulher dotada de curvas bastante acentuadas pelo tecido fino do hobby.

-Minos! –a voz fraca de Larissa lhe trouxe de volta a realidade.

-Larissa? –ele indagou cauteloso.

Naquela escuridão toda não enxergava um palmo na frente do nariz, mas sua voz reconheceria de olhos fechados.

-Desculpe, não sabia que era você; ela sussurrou, apoiando-se em seus braços, ainda tremula.

-O que esta fazendo aqui fora? –o cavaleiro perguntou, quando sentiu as mãos delicadas apertarem-se em seus braços.

-Eu! Bem...; Larissa balbuciou, tentando se recuperar do susto, porém antes que isso acontecesse, gritou ao sentir os pés deixarem o chão.

Agarrou-se ao pescoço do cavaleiro, no momento que ele lhe suspendeu do chão, aninhando-a contra o peito largo e os braços fortes.

-Calma; ele sussurrou, saindo de trás do chalé e levando-a consigo até seu próprio.

Sem conseguir emitir um protesto sequer, deixou-se levar. Viu-o abrir a porta apenas empurrando-a com o pé e fechá-la em seguida da mesma forma.

-Não queria lhe assustar; Minos falou, colocando-a sentada no sofá em frente à lareira. –O que estava fazendo lá fora? –ele indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Pensei que estivesse dormindo; Larissa conseguiu dizer, antes de sentir a face incendiar-se diante do olhar que tinha sobre si. Instintivamente fechou ainda mais a gola do hobby ao ver que caminho aqueles intensos orbes dourados estavam seguindo.

-Estava assistindo; ele respondeu. –Mas acho que posso dizer o mesmo, pensei que estivesse dormindo;

-Estava lendo; a jovem respondeu, sentindo as mãos ainda tremerem.

-Porque saiu lá fora? –ele perguntou, tomando-lhe as mãos entre as suas, sentindo-a extremamente gelada, foi quando notou que ela estava descalça também. –E descalça?

-Ouvi um barulho, como só estamos você, eu e dona Regina aqui e todas as luzes apagadas, supus que fosse algum estranho entrando aqui; ela falou.

-E resolveu bancar o James Bond e atacá-lo na surdina? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, antes de afastar-se um pouco e pegar uma manta, envolvendo-a com a mesma em seguida.

-Queria que eu fizesse o que? –Larissa indagou, aborrecida.

-Chamasse a policia seria um bom começo, mas como iria demorar para chegarem aqui, poderia ter me ligado e eu iria averiguar; Minos respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Não achei que fosse necessário; ela falou casualmente.

-Poderia ter pegado uma gripe andando assim lá fora com esse frio; ele a repreendeu.

-Nada que um chocolate quente não resolva, mas e você, estava fazendo o que lá fora? –a jovem indagou, mudando de assunto.

-Estava sem chocolate, por isso fui ver se dona Regina não tinha um pouco para emprestar. Quando cheguei tava tudo escuro e não ouvi barulho, por isso dei a volta na casa pra saber se estava tudo bem; ele respondeu.

-Ela deve ter saído; Larissa comentou pensativa.

-O carro esta na garagem; Minos respondeu, também havia pensando nessa possibilidade.

-Ela não costuma sair com o palio, às vezes ela só vai até a casa de um dos visinhos, então vai a pé. Talvez ela tenha feito isso hoje e como achou que estivéssemos dormindo já, não falou nada; ela explicou.

-Talvez; ele murmurou dando de ombros.

-Mas você poderia ter me chamado, eu arrumava pra você; ela o repreendeu.

-Vamos voltar de novo nessa história, do que cada um supomos antes de você me atacar? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não foi por querer; Larissa se defendeu. –Bem... Foi se você fosse um ladrão, mas como é você, foi sem querer; ela respondeu sem graça.

-Sem comentários; ele murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-É melhor cuidar disso; Larissa sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face cautelosamente.

-Uhn!-ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela, vendo a jovem com um olhar vago, antes de sentir os dedos delicados tocarem sua testa, afastando os fios prateados.

-Pode ficar um galo depois; ela comentou distraída.

-Duvido muito, eu costumo me recuperar rápido; ele falou tentando tranqüilizá-la.

-Não sei, ainda acho que é melhor cuidar disso. Em casa tenho um kit de primeiro socorros, vou pegar e-...; a jovem falou enquanto ia se levantando.

-Você não vai a lugar algum; Minos adiantou-se, empurrando-a de volta ao sofá. –Pelo menos não descalça desse jeito; ele completou vendo a pele alva corar levemente. –Não é necessário se preocupar Larissa, amanhã esse arranhão já sumiu;

-Mas...;

-Xiiiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios sutilmente com a ponta dos dedos.

Surpreendeu-se consigo mesmo e toda aquela impetuosidade que sentia, não era certo se deixar envolver por toda aquela atmosfera, mas isso já estava se tornando uma batalha perdida desde o momento que sentira o corpo esguio moldar-se ao seu atrás daquele chalé.

Apenas um cego ignoraria algumas coisas evidentes a seus olhos agora; ele pensou fitando-lhe diretamente. Deixou a ponta dos dedos correr suavemente pela face da jovem, afastando os finos fios dourados que caiam até seus ombros.

A luz da sala perdia intensidade aos poucos, enquanto a madeira da lareira queimava e extinguia as chamas gradativamente.

Fitou o brilho intenso daqueles orbes, tão cheios de vida e brilhantes. E pensar que toda aquela terra poderia ter sido destruída, levando consigo pessoas tão especiais como a jovem a sua frente.

O que lhe levava ao ponto de que o passado não poderia ser apagado, uma hora teria de voltar as suas funções e tudo aquilo que vivia agora, também faria parte do passado. Uma parte bem mais agradável, mas ainda sim passado.

-É melhor tomar alguma coisa para se aquecer, mas só tenho leite quente e biscoitos; ele avisou se afastando rapidamente.

-Não quero incomodar; ela balbuciou com a voz tremula.

O que fora aquilo? –Larissa se perguntou, agarrando-se a manta, enquanto o observava ir até o fogão e preparar duas canecas com leite quente e açúcar com uma travessa recheada de biscoitos.

Sentira algo diferente nos toques dele, algo mais do que simples casualidade. Estremeceu novamente, sabendo que sua face ainda estava corada. Não foi apenas preocupação que viu queimar naqueles obres dourados, foi desejo também e isso não era fruto da sua imaginação, mesmo que a maneira como ele recuara houvesse lhe assustado.

Aqueles últimos dias haviam sido incríveis, compartilhar com Minos a sua Campos dos Jordão fora um sonho realizado. Nunca pensou que fosse ficar tão animada por mostrar a alguém à cidade sobre seu ponto de vista, mas algo em si dizia que não era apenas isso.

Minos não era um cara comum, não pensava assim apenas pelo fato dele ser gritantemente atraente, dotado de toda aquela aura misteriosa e um raro sorriso arrebatador, capaz de deixá-la suspirando horas afio.

Conseguia conversar com ele sobre tudo e todos, menos sobre suas próprias vidas. Ele não falava sobre o que fazia, sabia apenas que ele era advogado e que vivia na Europa, mas que país? Em que lugar? Se era solteiro ou casado? Bem, deveria ser solteiro, porque mulher alguma iria deixar um deus grego daqueles muito tempo livre no mercado.

Entretanto, não sabia mais nada, alem de coisas banais como estilo de musica que gostava, filmes ou tipo de comida. Em um de seus passeios pelo centro, ele lhe dissera gostar de comida oriental, por isso andaram visitando um sushi-bar ou cantinas italianas, como segunda opção.

Mas voltando ao ponto inicial, fora isso, não sabia mais nada. Entretanto algo estava pungente entre eles e não poderia ser ignorado. Existia uma certa atração entre os dois. Mesmo que estivesse sendo combatida aos poucos.

Sabia que não era impressão a sua, mas ele tentava manter uma certa distancia emocional das pessoas, conversava com todos cordialmente, mas sem se exceder e consigo não era diferente, o que, querendo ou não, lhe decepcionava.

Queria conhecê-lo, saber tudo sobre ele, mas existia aquela barreira. Logo a temporada iria acabar e não sabia ao certo se queria realmente rompê-la e depois se decepcionar mais tarde quando cada um seguisse seu próprio caminho.

-Aqui está; Minos falou colocando sobre um banco, que servia de mesa improvisada as canecas e o prato.

-Não precisava se incomodar; Larissa falou saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Não é incomodo algum; ele respondeu com aquele sorriso complacente de sempre.

Depois daquele primeiro dia no restaurante, quando ainda não se conheciam, não o vira sorrir mais daquela forma. Seus sorrisos eram sempre calculados para não serem interpretados como se possuíssem mais sentimentos do que realmente tinham.

-Você estava assistindo o que? –ela perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Nada importante, apenas estava rodando os canais; ele respondeu, levando a caneca aos lábios. –A propósito, deveria ter seguido seu conselho;

-Uhn! Qual? –Larissa indagou curiosa.

-Sobre a reserva de chocolate quente; Minos respondeu.

-Eu avisei; ela brincou, com um sorriso travesso. –Mas não, você veio com aquela conversa de que reserva de chocolate quente é coisa de chocolatra; ela provocou.

-E não? –o cavaleiro rebateu.

-Não; ela falou veemente, porém antes que pudesse continuar, ouviu o celular dele tocar em cima da mesa de cedro.

-Só um minuto; Minos falou levantando-se, pegou o celular e franziu o cenho, não se lembrava daquele numero. –Alô!

_**-Como vai amigo? Espero não tê-lo acordado?**_

Franziu o cenho, conhecia aquela voz vagamente, mas de onde?

_**-Minos, sou eu... Radamanthys!**_ –o juiz falou pausadamente, esperando pelo reconhecimento.

-Ah sim, como vai? Desculpe, acabei não reconhecendo sua voz; ele falou sentando-se em um dos bancos em volta da mesa.

_**-Bem, muito bem e você?**_

-Estou bem, alias, estou em Campos do Jordão agora; o espectro respondeu.

_**-Onde fica isso?**_ –Radamanthys perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Procure no mapa, esperto! –Minos provocou.

_**-Fica no Brasil, eu sei, mas em que estado?**_ –ele falou aborrecido.

-Melhor assim; o juiz brincou. –Estado de São Paulo;

_**-Ah já sei onde é. Pandora tem vontade conhecer o lugar;**_

-Vocês não perdem em nada, é um lugar excelente para se descansar;

_**-Acho difícil com as crianças;**_

-Por falar nisso, como estão Vitória e Kalíope? –ele indagou, referindo-se as filhas do casal.

_**-Bem, muito bem. São as meninas mais lindas que já vi;**_ Radamanthys falou empolgado.

-Puxa saco; Minos provocou, ouvindo-o bufar do outro lado.

_**-Fala isso porque ainda não chegou a sua vez, mas acredite meu caro amigo, eu ainda vou te ver de quatro por uma mulher e pior do que eu ainda;**_ o cavaleiro falou.

-Uhn! Porque será que isso não parece uma coisa boa do jeito que você esta falando? –ele rebateu, ouvindo o outro rir.

_**-Bem, como não sei que horas são ai, vou ser rápido;**_ o cavaleiro começou. _**–Estou ligando pra te convidar pra passar o natal e o ano novo em Heinstein;**_

-Uhn!

_**-A menos que você vá para Estolcomo?**_

-Não, esse ano não. Não fiz planos ainda; Minos respondeu dando um pesado suspiro. –Estou de férias por enquanto;

_**-Então, prolongue-as até o final do ano, pense pelo lado positivo, esta na hora do imperador se virar sozinho com os desejos insanos de lady Cora;**_

_**-Sabe, nesses momentos eu chego até a ter dó dele;**_ Minos comentou, enquanto mexia distraidamente na maquina digital próximo a sua mão.

_**-Não tenha, ele merece, depois daquele último surto;**_ Radamanthys falou em tom serio. _**–Ele foi um pouco radical;**_

-Ele estava desesperado... Eu acho; o cavaleiro respondeu, enquanto rodava as fotos pelo visor. –Mas quando a sua proposta, acho que vou pra ai sim, acho que tio Eliot vai para Atenas esse ano, já que Isadora esta lá;

_**-Por falar nisso, como está sua prima?**_ –Radamanthys perguntou curioso.

-Bem pelo menos até a última vez que conversamos a quase um mês. Até onde eu sei, ela ainda não matou aquele camarão almofadinha; ele falou torcendo o nariz.

_**-Que Isadora não te ouça;**_ o juiz brincou, embora soubesse bem o porquê dele falar dessa forma._** –E você, ainda não me respondeu como está realmente?**_

-Eu já dis-...;

_**-E eu não acreditei;**_ Radamanthys o cortou.

-Esta tudo bem, é você que esta ficando neurótico; Minos rebateu em tom de provocação. –Por falar nisso e Pandora?

_**-Ótima, esta animada com a aproximação das festas e nosso aniversario de casamento;**_

-Quantos anos já?

_**-Cinco;**_ ele respondeu animado.

-Meus parabéns;

_**-Obrigado, mas então, vamos lhe esperar para as festas de final de ano, traga a namorada também;**_ Radamanthys falou com um sorriso matreiro.

-Que nam-...;

_**-Até mais;**_ Radamanthys falou antes de desligar.

-Até; Minos murmurou, desligando em seguida.

Fazia um bom tempo que não falava com Radamanthys, principalmente depois dele ter sido '**dispensado'** pelo imperador e fora para Heinstein, onde vivia com Pandora e as filhas no condado.

Esse telefonema repentino lhe deixou desconfiado.

-Algum problema? –Larissa perguntou lhe chamando a atenção.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela, vendo o olhar curioso da jovem. –Não, não... Era só um amigo me ligando, pra saber das coisas;

-Ah sim! –a jovem balbuciou desviando o olhar para a caneca agora vazia em suas mãos, pousou-a sobre o banco. –É melhor eu ir, esta tarde e você também precisa dormir; ela falou sem graça evitando olha-lo.

-Eu te levo; Minos avisou, indo até ela antes que a jovem pudesse levantar.

-Não prec-...; Larissa parou no momento em que ele surgiu a seu lado e passava os braços por baixo de suas pernas e suas costas, antes de suspendê-la do sofá.

Prendeu a respiração, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele instintivamente. Aquilo era muito cruel; ela pensou, abaixando a cabeça, evitando olha-lo.

Ninguém tinha um auto-controle tão grande e colocar o de uma pobre mortal assim a prova era maldade, muita maldade; Larissa pensou enquanto ele atravessava o pequeno espaço que separava os dois chalés e a levava para a casa.

**Continua... **


	5. Homem

.:**:Ao Cair das Folhas::.**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Larissa que pertencem a Saga de Uma Nova Vida.**

**♥**

**Presente para Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 5: Homem.**

**.I.**

Enrolou-se melhor sobre a manta que tinha nas costas, enquanto os pés deixavam o chão por alguns segundos. Moveu o corpo para frente, sentindo o vento gelado da noite chocar-se contra sua face.

Precisava pensar e de imediato, aquele fora o único lugar que lhe parecera convidativo o suficiente para fazê-lo.

Ergueu os orbes para o céu, vendo a noite estrelada iluminar toda cidade, do auto da propriedade ainda podia ver as luzes sobre o centro, mesmo passando a meia-noite todos estavam se deixando levar pela atmosfera do lugar e dormir, era a ùltima coisa que se desejava.

Mesmo que em seu caso a situação fosse outra bem diferente; ela pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que tudo aquilo acontecera a menos de cinco horas atrás, porém não iria esquecer com facilidade.

-Saori!

Ouviu a voz do cavaleiro atrás de si, mas ignorou. Segurando-se na corrente de ferro do balanço, continuou a se mover, distraidamente. Até o momento em que Aioros tomou o balanço a seu lado, sentando-se.

-Saori!

-O que? –a jovem indagou em tom frio.

Aioros hesitou por alguns segundos, sabia que ela ainda estava brava consigo por ter omitido todas as informações sobre quem realmente era o dono da casa, mas não pensou que ela fosse reagir daquela forma e imaginou menos ainda que ele fosse aparecer ali sem avisar.

Quem sabe se estivesse psicologicamente preparado para isso, teria tido alguma reação mais precisa do que apenas pronunciar monossílabos.

-Me desculpe; ele sussurrou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Continuou a se balançar, mesmo que ele apenas houvesse omitido alguns detalhes, sentia-se um pouco decepcionada. Enquanto ela, caira de cabeça nessa relação confiando completamente nele, ele não confiara completamente em si, não o suficiente para abrir o jogo no começo e contar de uma vez quem era o dono da casa.

A principio achou que não fosse nada de mais, mas depois dessa noite sabia que o buraco era bem mais fundo.

-Eu estou decepcionada, Aioros; Saori falou, evitando encará-lo.

-Eu sei; ele respondeu abaixando os olhos.

-Parece que estamos destinados a sempre ter um segredo entre nós; ela murmurou.

-Saori, eu... Eu não podia contar; o cavaleiro falou em tom aflito. –Não era algo que eu podia passar por cima;

Apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados, tentando manter os pensamentos em foco. Mesmo pesando as possibilidades, estava insegura quanto a como seguir a diante.

-Porque ele simplesmente não falou isso antes? –a jovem indagou num sussurro.

-Aconteceram muitas coisas no passo Saori, que ainda não puderam ser enterradas. Eu até pouco tempo atrás também não sabia o quanto tudo aquilo repercutiu; ele explicou. –Alias, ainda não sei o comprimento do problema;

-Mas e tudo isso, de onde veio? –Saori perguntou, indicando a sua volta.

-Não sei; Aioros respondeu com sinceridade. –E também não me achei no direito de perguntar, se um dia ele achar que não há problema algum em falar, tudo bem, mas não vou insistir. Não é algo que me diga respeito;

-Ainda não entendo; ela falou pensativa. –Mais alguém sabe?

-Não sei; ele respondeu pensativo, enquanto um pesado silêncio abateu-se sobre eles. –Se você quiser, posso reservar as passagens para amanhã; o cavaleiro sugeriu.

-Uhn? –Saori murmurou surpresa, voltando-se para ele.

Sentiu o coração se apertar ao vê-lo cabisbaixo, não devia estar fazendo tanto alarde sobre isso, mas ainda estava chocada com tudo que vira. Não era apenas uma questão de confiar ou não, mas sim, de fidelidade. Existia fidelidade e fidelidade. Fidelidade entre um casal e fidelidade entre amigos.

Ele não traiu aquilo que tinham por respeitar o pedido de um amigo, era seu orgulho falando mais alto. Uma vez isso já acontecera e ainda se lembrava de todos os problemas que ocorreram.

Aos poucos estavam construindo uma relação, tijolinho por tijolinho, alguns laços ainda eram muito frágeis, principalmente quando o assunto em pauta eram coisas do passado que ainda não haviam compartilhado.

Suspirou pesadamente, todos casais vez ou outra tinham de fazer suas concessões e agora, entre eles não era diferente.

-Não, você prometeu me levar ao teatro amanhã; Saori respondeu vendo-o erguer a cabeça e virar-se em sua direção.

-Como?

-E tem o horto também; a jovem continuou, citando todo um itinerário sobre a cidade.

-Saori; Aioros falou cauteloso.

-Me desculpe; ela sussurrou, abaixando os olhos.

-Pelo que? –ele indagou confuso, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

-Por tirar conclusões precipitadas, sei que você não podia ter falado nada, respeito isso, mas é que...; Saori murmurou. –Tenho medo que mais alguma coisa tente se colocar entre nós;

-Isso não vai acontecer; Aioros falou veemente.

-Mas...;

-Não vamos deixar; o cavaleiro a cortou. –Somente nós temos o poder de mudar o destino;

-...; ela assentiu, antes de serrar os orbes e sentir os lábios dele roçando os seus.

-Amo você; ele sussurrou antes de beija-la, apagando todas as preocupações.

**.II.**

Entrou no quarto ainda pensativo. Aquele fi;m de noite lhe pegara de surpresa, não apenas pela pancada que levara de Larissa, mas também o telefonema inesperado de Radamanthys.

Tinha a leve impressão de que o ex-juiz estava aprontando alguma coisa. Radamanthys nunca foi de **'dar ponto sem nó'**, como diria a prima. Ele sempre cercava-se de todas as possibilidades antes de armar alguma coisa e dessa vez, tinha a leve certeza de que estava fazendo parte dessas armações, mesmo que inconscientemente.

Suspirou pesadamente antes de abrir os botões da camisa, mas assim que a tirou, franziu o cenho sentindo um perfume diferente no ar. Olhou para todos os lados, nada. Não era do quarto. Deu de ombros, antes de retirar as demais peças que jogou dentro de um cesto, antes de vestir uma bermuda.

Foi quando seus olhos recaíram sobre a camisa que caia pra fora do cesto, aproximou-se pegando-a cautelosamente. Aspirou o ar, descobrindo a fonte do perfume diferente. Tinha a leve impressão de conhecer aquele perfume; Minos pensou aproximando o tecido de linho ainda mais do nariz.

Era um perfume masculino, mas não era seu aquele cheiro; ele concluiu franzindo ainda mais o cenho. Definitivamente não saira abraçando nenhum homem, para ficar com aquele cheiro, mas de onde havia vindo? Foi quando com surpresa lembrou-se da única pessoa que estivera realmente próxima de si nas ùltimas horas.

Larissa!

Mas como era possível que aquele cheiro fosse dela? Era um perfume masculino, não? Só se estivesse errado, o que era pouco provável, já que perfumes femininos ou eram florais, cítricos ou doces de mais. Eram poucos que realmente lhe chamavam a atenção, por não serem enjoativos.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, mesmo que o perfume fosse dela, não tinha lógica. Porque ela usaria um perfume masculino?

Se bem que...; ele ponderou, antes de ir sentar-se na beira da cama, ainda com a camisa entre as mãos. O perfume era realmente gostoso, mas ainda não entendia. Deu de ombros, talvez fosse melhor nem entender, sua vida já estava confusa de mais para adicionar mais essa na lista; Minos concluiu antes de colocar a camisa sobre a cômoda de mogno e ir se deitar.

**.III.**

Afagou os finos fios negros que caiam sobre seus olhos, tirando-lhe um fraco suspiro dos lábios rosados. Eram poucos momentos como aqueles que podiam ficar sozinhos sem interrupções de quem quer que fosse.

Os campos floridos a frente davam paz e tranqüilidade aquele lugar, a sombra da árvore sobre suas cabeças, mantinha-nos acolhidos e alheios as outras coisas a volta.

-Em que esta pensando? –a jovem indagou, erguendo os orbes verdes na direção do marido.

-Bem...; ele começou.

-Vossa Majestade; um dos espectros falou aproximando-se cautelosamente.

-O que é? –Hades perguntou evidentemente aborrecido com aquela interrupção, enquanto Cora apenas abafava o riso e acomodava-se melhor, com a cabeça em seu colo.

-Alguém chegou ao castelo e deseja falar com o senhor; Valentine falou, estremecendo brevemente.

-Alguém? Quem? –o imperador falou pausadamente. Não sabia quem era, mas estava com fortes ímpetos de deixar o distinto inconveniente fazer um _tour_ pelo Érebo e não voltar mais.

-Ele, Majestade; o espectro falou, engolindo em seco.

-Ele quem? Diga logo? –Hades exasperou, mas estancou ao ver o olhar temeroso do espectro.

-Olhos Vermelhos, senhor; Valentine respondeu.

-Aqui? –Cora indagou surpresa levantando-se.

-Sim senhora. Faz pouco tempo que chegou; ele respondeu.

-Querida, é melhor ficar aqui, vou falar com ele e volto logo; Hades falou evidentemente tenso. Aquilo não queria dizer boa coisa, ninguém ia até seu reino para trazer boas noticias e a última vez que aquele cavaleiro esteve ali por livre e espontânea vontade perdeu todos os seus espectros de uma só vez.

-De maneira alguma; Cora falou fuzilando-o com o olhar. –Eu vou com você;

-Mas...-;

-Nada de mais e vamos logo, é falta de educação deixar alguém esperando tanto tempo; ela falou, surpreendendo os dois homens ao tomar a frente e seguir em direção ao castelo.

-Cora, querida... Não creio que seja uma boa idéia; Hades falou dispensando o espectro e saindo atrás da esposa.

-Está me desafiando, senhor, meu marido? –Cora indagou voltando-se para ele com os orbes verdes faiscando.

-Não, de maneira alguma; ele apressou-se em responder. Era melhor não contrariar, não enquanto ela estivesse perigosamente sensível como agora.

Seguiram a passos rápidos pelo portão principal que abriu-se sob um comando invisível e logo estavam na sala do trono. Avistaram o cavaleiro parado, numa postura relaxada no meio do salão, de costas para eles.

Por um momento hesitaram, mas isso não durou muito, porque logo ele sentiu que se aproximavam. Ouviu o marido pigarrear, sem saber ao certo como iniciar àquele dialogo. Não o culpava, aquela não era uma situação comum e era difícil definir se aquele encontro que acontecia era entre amigos, inimigos ou duas pessoas que tinham um interesse em comum.

-Imperatriz, como vai? –o cavaleiro falou prestando uma breve reverencia a senhora do reino. –Hades; ele completou voltando-se para ele.

-Bem; a jovem respondeu enquanto o marido apenas limitava-se a assentir.

-O que lhe trás aqui cavaleiro? –Hades indagou. –Espero que não tenha vindo para levar mais uma de minhas almas, isso aqui não é um _delivery _para você chegar, fazer o pedido e levar o pacote; ele reclamou. –Ai; Hades murmurou ao levar uma cotovelada da esposa.

-Deixe ele falar; Cora o repreendeu. –Esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –ela indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro que inutilmente tentava abafar o riso diante daquela cena o que deixou o imperador ainda mais fulo da vida.

-Vim falar sobre um de seus juizes; Emmus começou.

-Se é sobre aquele inútil do Aiácos, ele não esta aqui e se estivesse já teria mandado-o para o tártaro; Hades reclamou.

-Não, não é sobre Aiácos e sim, Minos; ele respondeu.

Embora houvesse dito a Ariel que não iria interferir naquela história, estava apenas garantindo alguns pontos. Isso não era errado, mesmo que também não fosse cem por cento certo.

Voltar ali não era nem um pouco agradável, mas tinha seus motivos e pretendia resolver logo.

-O que aconteceu? –Cora perguntou preocupada. –A última vez que soubemos dele, ele estava em Atenas visitando a prima;

-Ele esta bem, na medida do possível; Emmus respondeu tranqüilizando-a. –Mas é sobre algo relacionando a ele que vim até aqui;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –Hades perguntou desconfiado.

-Imagino que como os deuses gregos não vão entrar mais em guerra, você não vá precisar dos seus juizes, não? –ele falou casualmente, vendo Hades assentir ainda de maneira desconfiada. –E Minos esta viajando, ou melhor, esta fixado no Brasil por enquanto;

-Aquele lugar que Caos nos impediu de atacar; Hades falou incrédulo.

-Possivelmente; Emmus respondeu com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios. –Mas a questão é, se você não precisa mais dele, ele não tem porque voltar, não?

-E isso nos leva a que? –Cora indagou curiosa.

-Alguma vez vocês já foram conhecer Campos do Jordão? –ele indagou de maneira inocente.

-Uhn!- a jovem murmurou confusa.

-É um lugar muito bonito e esta na temporada de frio, mas diferente da Europa, lá não neva. A arquitetura segue os padrões holandeses, há muito chocolate quente e vários lugares interessantes para se visitar; o jovem de orbes vermelhos ele continuou.

-O que isso tem a ver com Minos? –Hades indagou.

-Minos esta passando uma temporada bastante agradável em Campos do Jordão; Emmus explicou.

-Sério? –Cora indagou interessada.

-Isso mesmo; ele assentiu.

-Parece mesmo um lugar interessante, bem diferente do cenário já conhecido da Grécia; ela completou torcendo o nariz.

-Qual o problema com a Grécia? –Hades perguntou surpreso, voltando-se para ela.

-Nada, mas as coisas aqui são sempre as mesmas. As mesmas praias, as mesmas ilhas; Cora completou em tom entediado.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro com os orbes faiscando, enquanto o cavaleiro negro mantinha o mesmo ar angelicalmente perverso, esperando o desfecho da teia que ele mesmo armara.

-Se Demeter ficar com Atreu, podemos ir conhecer o lugar; Hades falou por fim.

-Podemos? –Cora indagou com os olhos brilhando, enquanto o marido apenas assentia.

-E eu, por acaso tenho uma casa disponível lá; Emmus falou entrando em cena novamente.

-Você se importaria de nos emprestar? –Cora adiantou-se, antes que Hades pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

-De maneira alguma, lá vocês terão tudo de que precisam para a melhor estadia possível; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Ótimo;

-Quando fizer as malas, não deixe de colocar roupas de frio; o cavaleiro avisou, enquanto ela murmurava algumas coisas que pretendia levar.

-Está certo, obrigada pelo convite Emmus, você é muito gentil; Cora falou com um sorriso meigo, antes de se despedir e sumir no corredor.

Ambos acompanharam a jovem se afastar. Antes do imperador voltar-se para ele com um olhar no mínimo assassino.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? –Hades perguntou entre dentes.

-Em lugar algum; ele respondeu casualmente.

-Você esta brincando com fogo, garoto. Não reclame quando se queimar; o imperador avisou.

-Está certo, vou abrir o jogo com você; Emmus falou dando um baixo suspiro.

-Eu sabia que isso tudo ia ter um preço, ande, fale logo que alma você quer dessa vez; Hades exasperou.

-Ahn?

-Oras, vai dizer que não é isso? Você e essa mania de ficar se metendo no destino, quer que eu pense o que? –ele falou gesticulando nervosamente.

-Não vim aqui te subornar para levar alguém de volta, se é isso que você esta dizendo; Emmus falou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Não?

-...; negou com um aceno.

-E você quer o que então?

-Quero que libere Minos; Emmus falou.

-Como?

-Você mesmo disse que não precisa mais dele, alem do mais, Lune precisa fazer alguma coisa para não ficar a toa; ele completou, vendo Hades assentir em concordância. –Então, você pode muito bem liberá-lo;

-Sim, mas... Aonde você entra nessa história? –Hades perguntou, fitando-o curiosamente.

-Meus motivos não entram em xeque; ele avisou.

-Entram sim, você quer que eu libere um de meus espectros de suas funções sem motivo?

-Digamos que é por motivos semelhantes aos dos outros dois; ele falou referindo-se a Radamanthys e Aiácos.

-Eu realmente não entendo você, o que você leva nisso tudo?

-Nada; Emmus respondeu.

-Como nada? –Hades falou intrigado. –Ningu-...;

-Não vou ficar discutindo isso com você Hades; ele avisou em tom perigoso. –Alem do mais, você não vai querer ser lembrado novamente sobre como seus conceitos sobre 'natureza humana' estão ultrapassados, não?

-Não; ele respondeu quase num rosnado, com os orbes verdes levemente escurecidos.

-Ótimo;

-E essa ida a tal Campos do Jordão, é parte do seu sórdido plano? –Hades indagou se acalmando.

-Não, na verdade é uma boa maneira de você impedir que seu casamento caia na rotina. Caso você não tenha percebido, sua esposa parece bastante entediada e mulheres grávidas no mínimo querem se sentir mimadas nessa época; ele falou calmamente como se conversasse com uma criança. –Antes das mudanças se tornarem mais evidentes e elas ficarem ainda mais sensíveis;

Engoliu em seco assentindo, ainda estava assimilando o fato da esposa estar grávida do segundo filho e aquelas mudanças de humor ainda lhe assustavam.

-Então, aproveite para descansar e aprender um pouco mais sobre os humanos, antes de resolver destruir o mundo novamente; Emmus brincou, embora houvesse sentindo um leve tom sarcástico em sua voz.

-Pelo visto Minos encontrou alguém? –Hades comentou mudando de assunto.

-...; Emmus assentiu.

-Pensei que ele fosse ainda ficar mais um tempo cultivando os sentimentos frustrados que tinha pela prima, mas parece que o destino se encarregou de mudar as coisas;

-Não; o cavaleiro o cortou. –Ele apenas se deu uma chance; Emmus o corrigiu.

-Você realmente não acredita em destino, não? –Hades comentou fitando-o de maneira enigmática.

-Não; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Está certo, me avise quando tudo estiver pronto e como fazemos para chegar até essa cidade;

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu antes de desaparecer.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, ainda não conseguia decidir se poderiam se chamar de amigos, ou apenas duas pessoas com interesses em comum. Era estranho essa temática, a pouco mais de cinco anos atrás lutaram em lados opostos, agora estavam na mesma linha por algo em comum.

É, e um dia havia pensando que conhecia realmente os humanos; ele pensou dando um baixo suspiro. Se bem que aquele humano em questão não era tão comum assim. Não de acordo com o que ouvira falar.

**.IV.**

Abriu o porta-malas do carro, enquanto arrumava a alça da mochila no ombro, colocou uma cesta lá dentro e ajustou as demais coisas que estava levando. Cordas, ganchos, tênis apropriado, roupas extras. É, tudo estava certo.

Iria ter um dia cheio, mas não tinha problema. Gostava desse vai e vem pela cidade e viver sob uma dose farta de adrenalina não era nem um pouco ruim.

Logo que acordara recebera um telefonema de um velho amigo, fazia quase um ano desde a ùltima vez que haviam se falado. Sorriu com esse pensamento. Ainda tinha uma cópia daquelas fotos que tirara a quase dezesseis anos atrás.

O amigo lhe pedira para ir até o Salor encontrar uns amigos seus que iriam chegar. Como eram estrangeiros não conheciam bem a cidade e pediu que se não fosse um incomodo, que mostrasse algumas coisas da cidade a eles.

Estava animada com a idéia, nunca foi de bancar a guia turística, mas depois da experiência com Minos, isso não parecia nem um pouco ruim. Já tinha os mapas, o itinerário, tudo pronto. Era só colocá-los dentro do carro e pronto, mas havia um pequeno problema; ela pensou lançando um olhar de soslaio ao chalé ao lado.

Será que ele toparia seguir consigo nisso, ou ambos iriam tomar caminhos diferentes mais cedo do que o previsto? –Larissa indagou-se, mas seus pensamentos rapidamente se dissiparam ao ver a porta do chalé abrir e o cavaleiro sair de lá.

Dizer que seu queixo caiu, era pouco. Poderia jurar que ele quase encostou no chão ao vê-lo passar da porta vestindo apenas uma bermuda de seda preta e segurando uma caneca de café e ir debruçar-se no alpendre de maneira em frente ao chalé.

Deixou os olhos correrem despudoradamente sobre ele. Céus! Ele simplesmente havia redefinido o termo deus grego. Ele tinha a pele tão branquinha quanto neve, os cabelos prateados caiam numa cascata farta até o meio das costas. E que costas!

Os pelos do peito eram quase invisíveis de tão claros, mas a trilha nada discreta que percorria o abdômen e pouco mais abaixo, perdendo-se dentro da bermuda, dava margem demais a imaginação.

Engoliu em seco, quase batendo a cabeça na porta do porta-malas quando foi fechá-la. Desviou o olhar tentando conter o rubor que tingia sua face e as mãos que tremiam fortemente.

-Bom dia; ouviu-o falar.

-Bom dia; respondeu, apenas lançando-lhe um olhar de soslaio.

Definitivamente não confiava em si o suficiente para encará-lo diretamente.

-Vai sair mais cedo, hoje? –Minos perguntou desencostando-se do alpendre e caminhando até a outra extremidade, onde podia se aproximar dela, mas ainda estavam separados pelo caminho gramado.

-Vou visitar a cachoeira, quer ir? –Larissa convidou.

-Se não for atrapalhar; ele respondeu, encostando-se sobre uma viga de madeira enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do corpo.

Maldita hora que resolveu virar; Larissa pensou, engolindo em seco ao vê-lo respirar antes de levar a xícara aos lábios. Deixou os olhos correrem sob o corpo escultural, acompanhando o movimente da respiração dele, foi só quando deu-se conta de que a sua estava completamente descompassada.

Já ouvira ele comentar que o lugar de onde ele viera era frio e que não sentia que o frio de Campos fosse um incomodo, mas a ponto de andar assim como se estivesse no verão era demais; ela pensou.

-Não, não vai; Larissa respondeu antes de se virar e ir colocar a mochila no banco de trás.

-Então não vou te atrasar mais, me da cinco minutos pra me aprontar e já volto; ele avisou antes de entrar novamente no chalé.

Por um momento pensou em dizer que daquele jeito estava bom, mas ponderando, não estava nem um pouco disposta a dividir aquele deus grego com nenhuma abusada.

Droga! Mas o que é que estava pensando? Não era como se fossem um casal de namorados saindo pra passear. Eram completos estranhos que apenas estavam matando o tempo juntos. Nada mais; ela pensou encostando-se no carro e dando um pesado suspiro, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros.

Nada mais...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Vestiu-se rapidamente, ainda estava com um pouco de sono devido a noite mal dormida, mas sair para andar com Larissa quem sabe lhe impedisse de ficar de mau humor e espantasse aquele sono.

Passara a noite em claro com aquele perfume lhe assombrando quando menos esperava. Era só cochilar e lá estava ele, como um fantasma a arrastar correntes pelo cômodo.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquela noite fora bastante estranha. Não sabia como aconteceu, mas sem mais nem menos, teve vontade de ir falar com Larissa. Contar a ela a história toda.

-Besteira; ele resmungou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

Eram completos estranhos, porque iria contar a ela justamente a parte obscura de seu passado.

Logo a temporada dela ali iria acabar e ele iria visitar um ou dois lugares antes das festas, aonde iria para Heinstein. Seguiriam caminhos separados, não havia motivo para estreitar laços que seriam quebrados em breve.

Mas porque essa simples perspectiva não lhe agradava, nem parecia satisfatória? Era efeito da noite mal dormida; Minos pensou tentando se convencer, enquanto tomava uma última xícara de café e saia.

Encontrou-a encostada no carro, com um olhar vago, mesmo de óculos escuros conseguiu perceber isso. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente, quando sentiu o cheiro de outro perfume. Não era o mesmo que sentira em sua camisa na noite anterior, parecia um pouco mais suave, mas ainda sim, era masculino.

Franziu o cenho e sem que notasse o que seu próprio impulso iria causar, aproximou a cabeça do pescoço da jovem, aspirando o perfume.

Larissa deu um pulo ao senti-lo tão perto sem que percebesse, mas sentiu sua face atingir vários tons de vermelho quando a respiração quente chocou-se contra a lateral de sua face.

-Que perfume é esse? –ouviu a voz do cavaleiro soar em seu ouvido de maneira enrouquecida.

-Ho-men; ela falou com a voz tremula, segurando-se na porta do carro para simplesmente não escorregar.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou voltando-se para ela com os orbes levemente serrados.

Porque a perspectiva dela estar cheirando a outro homem lhe despertava uma certa ira primitiva e possessiva? –ele se perguntou confuso.

-O nome do perfume é 'Homem'; Larissa respondeu com a voz menos tremula.

-Entendi; Minos murmurou, contendo o suspiro de alivio. –Mas porque usa perfume masculino? –ele perguntou curioso, afastando-se antes que fizesse algo que pudesse se arrepender depois.

-São mais gostosos; a jovem respondeu dando de ombros como se não fosse obvio isso.

-Mas e os femininos?

-Doces demais e não causam o mesmo impacto; ela respondeu com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Algo a ver com aquele lance de perfumes e Ferraris de novo? –ele perguntou interessado.

-Não, essa é outra historia; a jovem falou entrando no carro. –Entra logo, temos um longo caminho pela frente; ela avisou.

Assentindo, ele entrou, mas ainda estava intrigado com o que aquela outra história queria dizer.

**Continua...**


	6. Beijo Inteligente

.:**:Ao Cair das Folhas::.**

**By Dama 9 **

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Larissa que pertencem a Saga de Uma Nova Vida.**

**♥**

**Presente para Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**CAPITULO 6: Beijo Inteligente.**

**.I.**

Deixou os orbes correrem por toda parte, ainda tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo. De uma hora para outra Emmus aparecia e lhes convidava para 'estender' aquelas férias numa outra propriedade.

Quando perguntou onde ficava, o cretino ainda tinha a cara de pau de falar que era em Hoorn. Fácil assim sair do Brasil e ir para a Holanda. Realmente, muito fácil pra ele; ela pensou assoprando a franja lilás.

Ainda não conseguia saber se o Solar dos Anjos era mais bonito que o Recanto da Sereia, os dois lugares pareciam perfeitos a sua própria maneira.

-Sejam bem vindos; Evarist falou recebendo-os logo na entrada.

A limusine que os trouxera já partira, enquanto as malas foram carregadas por outros empregados para dentro da mansão secular, naquela bela encosta.

-Obrigada; Saori falou sorrindo.

-Por favor me acompanhem, o lorde nos avisou que vocês estariam chegando ainda esta tarde, então preparamos tudo para que possam descansar um pouco antes do jantar e de conhecer a propriedade no final de tarde; o mordomo de sotaque inglês falou indicando-lhes o caminho.

-Lorde? –a jovem indagou arqueando a sobrancelha e voltando-se para Aioros com um olhar questionador, mas ele apenas deu de ombros como se não soubesse do que o mordomo estava falando.

-Algum problema? –Evarist indagou.

-Não, é que...;

-Com licença; uma senhora falou aproximando-se, sorrindo calorosamente. –Então são vocês os amigos do príncipe _Considini_, sejam bem vindos;

-Obrigada; Saori falou com a voz tremula e chocada.

Príncipe, alem de tudo ainda era príncipe. Em que mundo estava vivendo que informações tão importantes lhe eram completamente desconhecidas, voltou-se para Aioros e notou que ele também parecia surpreso.

-Fiquem a vontade e qualquer coisa que precisarem não hesitem em nos chamar; a senhora falou. –Evarist querido, pode deixar eu os acompanho até o quarto, por favor, leve os lanches para a sala de descanso, creio que nossos jovens não vão querer se cansar ao ficar andando de um lado para o outro nessa casa enorme;

-Como quiser; ele falou antes de fazer uma breve reverencia ao casal e se afastar.

-Não se preocupem, Emmus já cuidou de tudo para que a estadia de vocês fosse perfeita aqui. Venham comigo;

Assentindo, os dois seguiram por uma larga escadaria com a senhora, até um segundo pavimento. Notaram que os corredores eram repletos de tapetes e telas com os mais variados temas.

Parecia que a casa tinha mais de um século, embora tivesse alguns ares de modernidade, como luz elétrica, como puderam notar os candelabros com lâmpadas nos corredores e um sistema de segurança. Que vira meio de soslaio atrás da porta quando entraram.

-Aqui é lindo; Saori murmurou.

-Muito; Aioros concordou.

-Vocês vieram do Solar, no Brasil, não? –a senhora perguntou animadamente, enquanto eles assentiam. –Espero que vocês tenham a oportunidade de conhecer _Dream_ _Village_. Lá sim é o paraíso e também onde o senhor passa a maior parte do tempo, quando não esta viajando;

-Como assim? –Saori perguntou curiosa.

-Quando foi partilhado a herança, Emmus ficou com a Titan´s CO e _Dream_ _Village_, enquanto a pequena dama ficou com o Recanto das Sereias e o Solar dos Anjos; ela explicou.

-Pequena dama? –dessa vez foi Aioros quem pareceu ainda mais surpreso e curioso com a história toda.

-Lady Ariel; a senhora respondeu. –Bom aqui estamos; ela falou abrindo as portas para uma grande sala.

Olharam ao redor surpreendendo-se com a riqueza de detalhes que viam em cada parede, telas, tapeçarias e tudo o mais. Parecia um dos quartos de Versalhes. O local que estavam era mais uma sala, com um jogo de sofás rústicos, uma mesa de centro que criava um ambiente bem confortável e a pouco mais de alguns passos de onde estavam havia uma porta.

-Essa é a sala de descanso, o quarto de vocês é logo depois daquela porta. Evarist já vai trazer os lanches. Sobre o móvel em frente à janela, tem um telefone que esta conectado com a central lá em baixo, qualquer coisa que precisarem é só usa-lo; ela explicou antes de se afastar. –Ah! As malas de vocês já estão lá. E o jantar sai as sete, mas se preferirem que seja mais tarde basta avisar; ela completou antes de deixá-los.

-Ahn! –Saori balbuciou, antes de voltar-se para o namorado.

-Fora daqui, nenhuma palavra sobre isso; ele falou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Ninguém iria acreditar mesmo; ela falou dando de ombros.

**.II.**

Segurou-se instintivamente no puxador da porta enquanto o carro chacoalejava em meio a tantas voltas. Céus, parecia que estava em um rali, passaram por tantas curvas fechadas, estradas de terra e ruas de mão dupla que parecia que estavam atravessando a Amazônia, era árvore para tudo quanto é lado.

-Está tudo bem, Minos? –Larissa perguntou, enquanto acelerava ainda mais.

Estavam numa decida e não tinha carro algum naquela estrada alem deles. Se sofressem um acidente, estariam ferrados; ele pensou, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo tensos. Nem no primeiro dia que saíram juntos, esteve tão tenso com Larissa dirigindo como agora.

-Você não pode, ahn, reduzir um pouco; ele pediu casualmente. Dizer que estava com medo estava fora de questão.

-Por quê? –Larissa perguntou voltando-se para ele.

-Olha pra frente; Minos falou agitando, agarrando-se ainda mais ao puxador da porta.

-Porque não disse que estava passando mal logo; ela exasperou, soltando o pé do acelerador ao ver que ele estava tão branco quanto uma folha de _sulfite_.

-Eu não...;

-Chegamos finalmente; Larissa falou entrando numa curta estradinha de terra, que podiam avistar não muito longe um galpão de telhado vermelho.

-Jura? –ele perguntou evidentemente aliviado.

A próxima vez não deixaria ela nem chegar perto do volante; ele pensou assim que o carro estacionou e cambaleante tentou sair do carro.

-Espera, eu ajudo; Larissa falou soltando o cinto e dando a volta. –Estou tão acostumada que os meninos não ligam de eu correr; ela comentou interceptando-o no meio do caminho.

Minos encostou-se no carro respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. Nunca pensou que justamente em um carro, teria a oportunidade de ver sua vida passando diante de seus olhos como há pouco.

-Nossa, você esta um caco; Larissa falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –E melhor pararmos no restaurante primeiro, para você comer alguma coisa. Parece que se um vento bater você desmonta; ela brincou.

-Muito engraçado; Minos resmungou ficando emburrado.

-É sério, vem; ela falou tomando-lhe uma das mãos e puxando-o consigo.

Passaram por um galpão vazio, não completamente vazio, pode ver no chão algumas bolas de ferro e alguns riscos vermelhos no chão também.

-O que é isso? –Minos perguntou curioso.

-É um campinho de bocha; Larissa explicou. –É um jogo, quase parecido com o boliche;

-Interessante; ele murmurou enquanto seguiam em frente, dando a volta na propriedade e chegam à frente de um outro galpão de telhado vermelho, mas esse não estava vazio.

-Podemos almoçar aqui mais tarde; Larissa comentou, enquanto entravam.

-Bom dia; uma senhora de cabelos loiro-escuro os cumprimentou.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Como vai Larissa, pensei que não fosse voltar mais aqui essa temporada; a senhora comentou assim que a reconheceu.

-Estive andando mais para o centro nos últimos dias; a jovem respondeu, calmamente.

-Uhn! Agora entendo por que; a senhora comentou com um sorriso cúmplice ao notar o cavaleiro. –Ah o café ainda esta sendo servido, se vocês quiserem;

-Vamos só beliscar algumas coisinhas antes de ir para a cachoeira; ela explicou.

-Vai precisar de um guia, Ricardo estava por aqui agora mesmo, mas posso chamá-lo se quiser; a senhora sugeriu.

-Não obrigada, não vamos escalar, vamos só dar uma volta;

-Está certo, fiquem a vontade; ela falou antes de se afastar.

-Você já veio aqui antes? –Minos perguntou enquanto iam se sentar.

-No começo do mês, para fotografar a cachoeira; Larissa explicou, enquanto um garçom se aproximava colocando um bule de café na mesa, para eles. –Mas a menina da reveladora queimou meu filme, literalmente; a jovem falou com ar aborrecido. –Não costumo revelar aqui os filmes, mas eu queria ver como ficou, ai aquela anta resolveu limpar o balcão no exato momento em que eu tinha acabado de colocar o filme lá. Resumindo, ela jogou álcool em cima do tubinho e já era;

-Entendo; ele murmurou pensativo, tinha até medo de saber o que ela gostaria de ter feito com a distinta que estragou o filme.

-Eu prefiro revelar num estúdio caseiro, mas um amigo meu que tem um aqui na cidade, não esta, ele só chega semana que vem, então estou guardando os rolinhos, até ele voltar e eu poder ir até lá revelá-los;

-Seu amigo também é fotografo? –Minos perguntou curioso.

-Não;

-Mas...-;

-Caroline é, a esposa dele. Ela se formou uma turma depois que eu, mas ele eu já conhecia de outros carnavais; Larissa explicou. –Mas é melhor você forrar esse estomago antes que começa a ficar verde; ela brincou vendo ele fechar a cara.

**.III.**

Apenas deixou-se guiar por ela, subindo ou descendo por algumas elevações, bufou irritado, não pela caminhada, pelo contrario, respirar aquele ar puro e aquela atmosfera era tranqüilizante. Entretanto o que aconteceu antes de deixarem o restaurante é que lhe fazia cuspir fogo como um dragão.

Aquele cara atrevido; Minos pensou com os orbes faiscando.

Estava calmamente tomando café quando o tal de '**Ricardo'** apareceu. Quando a mulher falara dele, logo imaginou que fosse um homem bem mais velho, que conhecesse aquelas trilhas e representasse algum tipo de segurança para Larissa fazer suas caminhadas, quando se desligava completamente do resto do mundo para fotografar. Mas pelo contrario, o moleque não passava de um playboy que mal saira das fraldas.

-Já está cansado, Minos? –Larissa perguntou parando de andar assim que ouvir o novo suspiro dele.

-Não, não... Esta tudo bem; ele apressou-se em responder, enquanto carregava a sacola com os equipamentos que Larissa trouxera.

Embora aquela corda ficasse um pouco estranha em sua cintura, não reclamou ao ter de amarrá-la e ainda ajudar a jovem amarrar a outra extremidade em sua própria cintura. Era uma medida de segurança para trilhas como aquela. Já que estavam indo até a cachoeira o terreno ficava mais úmido à medida que se aproximavam e um dos dois poderia escorregar, então, a corda fora amarrada para dar algum apoio.

Seu humor piorou ainda mais ao pensar na possibilidade de Larissa ter vindo fazer aquela mesma trilha no inicio do mês e a dita corda estar amarrada na cintura de Ricardo, para prevenir uma possível queda dela.

Alias, uma queda bastante conveniente a julgar pelo loiro de um metro e noventa de olhos verdes, bem ao estilo Brad Pitt, que estaria lá para segurá-la; ele pensou sentindo a gola da camisa apertar-se no pescoço quando a irritação tomou proporções inimagináveis, lhe fazendo ficar vermelho.

-Vamos continuar; Minos falou entre dentes, tentando controlar aquele tão intimo impulso primitivo e possessivo, que estava surgindo cada vez com mais freqüência, desde o episodio '**o homem do perfume'**, que no final era o nome do perfume e não um possível dono.

-Tudo bem; Larissa falou dando de ombros, era melhor não contrariar. Ainda não entedia porque ele parecia tão aborrecido, mas algo em si, dizia que era melhor não saber.

Continuaram andando mais um pouco, seus passos eram calculados, mas nem toda cautela que estava tendo foi suficiente para que previsse aquilo; ele pensou, no momento em que ouviu o grito da jovem e a mesma literalmente pular em cima de si.

-O que foi? –Minos perguntou preocupado, enquanto ela agarrava-se em si, ofegando e ele mantinha os braços praticamente congelados, segurando-a pelas costas e por baixo das pernas.

-Droga, detesto quando isso acontece; Larissa praguejou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, esperando o coração parar de bater em sua garganta.

-Larissa; Minos chamou num sussurro tremulo.

Não sabia ao certo o que aconteceu para assustá-la daquele jeito, mas se continuassem daquela forma, seria ele a colocar-se em uma situação constrangedora. Não tinha auto-controle suficiente para suportar algumas provações e ela tão perto daquela forma, era demais; ele pensou, serrando os orbes nervosamente ao sentir uma fisgada na virilha.

-Eu esqueci que nessas árvores tem calanguinhos; ela falou afrouxando os braços que tinha em volta do pescoço dele e saltando de volta ao chão, fazendo-o se perguntar por que não tê-la em seus braços apenas agravava aquele mau humor. –São lagartinhos, parecido com um camaleão.

-O que isso tem a ver? –ele decidi perguntar antes que alguma coisa que não devia acabasse escapando de sua boca.

-Acho que quando passamos, um deveria estar escondido entre as folhas do chão e se assustou; Larissa explicou respirando mais controladamente agora. –Na corrida ele acabou esbarrando na minha perna; ela completou indicando o local.

Seguiu seu olhar, vendo-a indicar o tornozelo. Mesmo de tênis, a maior parte das pernas estavam expostas pelo short curto, por isso ela sentiu o animal com mais facilidade.

-Entendo;

-Me desculpe se eu o assustei; ela falou envergonhada.

-Não se preocupe; Minos falou, recobrando a consciência, era melhor controlar sua imaginação, algumas coisas se tornavam perigosamente tentadoras quando se pego de surpresa; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. -Vamos continuar?

-...; a jovem assentiu.

Andaram mais um pouco e logo chegaram à cachoeira, o local era ainda mais agradável que todo o resto, o sol batia sobre as águas da queda, formando um belo arco-íris.

Viu Larissa acomodar as coisas no chão e tirar a máquina de dentro e começar a recuperar as fotos perdidas do primeiro filme. Sentou-se na grama observando-a enquanto ela trabalhava.

Larissa parecia alheia a tudo e todos quando estava com aquela máquina nas mãos, ficava se perguntando se o namorado dela aceitava essa situação. Ter de dividi-la sempre com aquela máquina; ele pensou, quando parou surpreso com o próprio rumo de seus pensamentos.

Até agora não havia pensando na possibilidade de ela não ser solteira. Observou-a atentamente, deixando os obres recaírem principalmente sobre as mãos. Limpas! Melhor, limpas no sentido de que não havia anel algum, mas isso não queria dizer nada, com esses relacionamentos modernos de hoje em dia, poderia se estar casado sem usar aliança.

Franziu o cenho, mais uma coisa que não lhe agradava, essa possibilidade incerta, que não tinha certeza se queria uma confirmação ou negação.

-Aff! Cansei; Larissa falou, jogando-se na grama ao lado dele. –Acho que tem foto para uns três catálogos aqui; Larissa comentou, deixando a máquina que estava presa em seu pescoço por uma cordinha descansar entre seus seios, enquanto cruzava os braços e apoiava a cabeça nele, acomodando-se melhor deitada.

-Você quer voltar já? –Minos perguntou desviando o olhar. Parecia insano, mas a idéia de trocar de lugar com aquela '_Olympus'_, parecia bastante tentadora.

-Não, vamos descansar um pouco, isto é, se você não quiser voltar? -Larissa falou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, não tem problema; Minos adiantou-se.

-Aqui é um lugar tranqüilo; ela comentou. –O barulho da água, o canto dos pássaros, mesmo com o frio é gostoso ficar por aqui;

-Realmente; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo. O ambiente era muito agradável, mas não podia tirar o mérito de que, a companhia também ajudava. –Me diz, como você concilia tudo?

-Uhn?

-Família, trabalho e namorado; ele falou casualmente. –Você vive viajando;

-Não sei, acho que nasci com os pés na estrada; a jovem brincou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Sempre que eu termino um trabalho volto alguns dias pra casa, como não tenho namorado isso não é um problema; ela completou sem notar o suspiro de alivio que ele deu.

-Mas já deve ter tido um, imagino que ter de dividi-la com a câmera e as viagens não deve ter sido muito agradável; Minos comentou interessado.

-Por isso eu gosto da minha independência, é legal você ter alguém para compartilhar as coisas, mas quando isso começa a interferir demais naquilo que você planejou, é melhor cortar fora; Larissa falou em tom serio. –Principalmente quando o idiota ainda tem a pretensão de falar **"Eu ela ou eu?';**

-Uhn?

-Pra mim escolher, entre minha profissão e ele; ela respondeu com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

-Entendo;

-E você, é o tipo workaholic ou não tem esses problemas com a família, por ficar fora bastante tempo, sem dar sinal de vida? –ela perguntou curiosa, aproveitando a deixa.

-Da família tenho poucos parentes vivos, do lado do meu pai apenas alguns tios que não mantenho contato, da minha mãe tenho só uma prima e um tio. Ele vive em Estolcomo e ela em Atenas, mas até um tempo atrás ela vivia no Brasil;

-Serio? –Larissa falou surpresa.

-Ela viveu um tempo em Campos do Jordão e me recomendou passar uma temporada aqui; ele comentou pensativo.

-Ela viveu muito tempo aqui?

-Alguns anos, depois se mudou para São Paulo, para fazer faculdade; Minos explicou.

Era estranho, mas naqueles últimos dias que estivera com Larissa, mal pensara na prima, alias, a banira de sua mente, que nem ao menos telefonar como havia prometido, fez. Agora só não sabia se isso queria dizer algo bom ou não.

-Entendo;

-Mas com nenhum deles tem todo aquele comprometimento de prestar contas, eu simplesmente faço o que quero;

-Bom pra você; ela brincou.

-É; ele murmurou, pensativo.

-Mas você disse que tem um tio em Estolcomo, certo? –Larissa perguntou, virando-se na grama, até deitar-se de lado, podendo fitá-lo.

-...; Minos assentiu.

-Estive lá no mês passado, é um lugar agradável até; a jovem comentou.

-Esteve? –ele indagou interessado.

-É, um dos meus patrocinadores queria um book para coleção de primavera e eu fui fazer algumas fotos em Visby e passei uns três dias lá depois; Larissa comentou, enquanto distraidamente deixava os dedos roçarem a grama esverdeada. –O engraçado é que encontrei o modelo perfeito para algumas fotos, mas a namora mal deixou eu dar o cartão a ele; ela comentou, dando um fino sorriso.

-Porque, não eram só fotos de primavera? –Minos comentou franzindo o cenho.

-Não, era para uma nova coleção de roupa intima masculina; ela respondeu sem notar a forma como ele arregalara os olhos. –O pior é que aquele lourinho ia ficar uma gracinha no cenário que eu tinha montado, sem contar aquele cabelo maravilhoso, mas a namorada não deixou; ela completou num muxoxo contrariado.

-Agora sei por quê; Minos resmungou, não gostando nem um pouco da idéia de vê-la fotografando um bando de homens praticamente nus.

-Mas ainda bem que tinha os outros modelos, ele não fez tanta falta. Se bem, ia ser um grande diferencial, mas enfim...; ela falou dando de ombros, como se dissesse **'bola pra frente, essa eu já superei'.**

-Então você também fotografa pessoas? –ele perguntou entre dentes, ainda assimilando a última informação, ao que tudo indica, ele sabia exatamente quem era o distinto.

-De vez em quando, mas prefiro paisagens; Larissa comentou, deitando-se de costas na grama novamente. –Só fotografo pessoas em estilo livre;

-Como?

-Quando elas não sabem que estão sendo observadas; ela respondeu sorrindo largamente. –Quando elas sabem que tem alguém por perto, fingem sorrisos, planejam poses. Não gosto disso, gosto de fotos ao natural. Das pessoas apenas vivendo aquele momento. Só aceito trabalhos assim quando é estritamente necessário, ou quando pinta a oportunidade de ir pra fora, onde eu posso tirar alguns dias de folga depois e tirar foto do que eu quero;

-E o que você faz com todas as fotos daqueles que você não conhece? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Guardo, tenho tudo documentado, quem sabe um dia não escrevo um livro; Larissa falou. –Por enquanto eu ainda gosto dessa vida peregrina, de ficar migrando de lugar em lugar;

-Uma hora você vai cansar o que pretende fazer depois? –Minos perguntou intrigado.

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu pensativa. –Eu realmente não sei; ela completou, deixando os orbes perderem-se no céu e as folhas das árvores que moviam-se com graciosidade.

Observou-a silenciosamente durante alguns segundos, definitivamente jamais vira alguém assim, tão objetiva em algumas coisas e em outras, optava por simplesmente deixar as águas rolarem.

Via Larissa como uma pessoa que vivia cada dia como se fosse o último, ela tinha sede de viver, era animada e extrovertida. Ainda se perguntava como ela conseguira lhe aturar todos esses dias, sendo ele sempre tão sério?

-Olha a marca de **estressão**! –ela brincou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –Minos perguntou, vendo-a sentar-se na grama tão próximo de si, que assustou-se por não ter notado seus movimentos.

-Marca de estressão; Larissa repetiu, tocando-lhe a testa, justamente entre as duas sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. –Marca de expressão com estresse; ela falou sorrindo. –Prova de que você esta pensando demais, em algo que esta lhe aborrecendo;

-Então você é dada a estudar as expressões das pessoas? –ele indagou num tom levemente insinuante.

-Não; Larissa respondeu com simplicidade e riu quando um vinco ainda mais saliente formou-se entre as sobrancelhas claras. –É que você só falta colocar uma faixa na testa falando **'Estou estressado, não perturbe';**

-Hei! Eu não-...; Minos parou vendo-a assentir com um olhar tão inocente, que ele simplesmente esqueceu os argumentos que tinha preparado para contra atacar as afirmações dela. –Talvez; ele murmurou desviando o olhar.

-Bem, acho melhor a gente voltar, tem uma feirinha interessante perto do restaurante, podemos dar uma volta lá antes de irmos almoçar; Larissa falou, puxando a mochila para seu lado, enquanto guardava a máquina.

-Tudo bem; ele concordou levantando-se e estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Obrigada; Larissa falou, pousando a mão sobre a dele.

Com um único impulso, puxou-a para cima. Será que ela lhe consideraria um cretino por se aproveitar da situação? Bom, só havia uma forma de descobrir; ele pensou assim que a viu erguer a cabeça.

Sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre a sua e levantou-se, porém mal havia erguido a cabeça sentiu os lábios interceptarem os seus no meio do caminho.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas não teve tempo suficiente para voltar a pensar, já que segundos depois sentia os braços do cavaleiro envolverem-lhe a cintura, estreitando-a em um abraço protetor e igualmente possessivo.

Serrou os orbes gradativamente, os sons da água e das árvores ao fundo, faziam-nos se sentirem em um universo a parte. Como se mais nada importasse.

Deixou os dedos finos correrem entre os fios claros, afagando-lhe o rosto, enquanto seus lábios se acariciavam.

Insanidade! Loucura! Talvez, mas até mesmo o mais bravo dos guerreiros sabia o momento de erguer a bandeira branca e dar-se por humildemente derrotado. Nesse caso, ele tinha de admitir. Tentara combater aquele estranho sentimento que viera chegando de vagarzinho e tomara proporções inimagináveis. Entretanto agora, hasteou a bandeira e no fim, era tudo por amor a pátria.

Ofegante, deixou os braços envolverem-lhe o pescoço, acomodando-se melhor entre aqueles braços que pareciam ser o lugar mais certo para se estar. Não importava se a temporada logo iria acabar, ou se iriam tomar caminhos diferentes. Sua mente só conseguia aceitar as sensações que vinham daqueles lábios sobre os lábios, ou da forma que as mãos dele corriam por suas costas, lhe fazendo estremecer.

Um barulho irritante irrompeu na floresta perturbando a paz e a harmonia, afastaram-se gradativamente, ainda alheios ao som.

Respirou fundo, tentando recobrar os sentidos e enviar uma porção, por mais que pequena de oxigênio para seus pulmões, já que nos últimos minutos havia simplesmente se esquecido de como era respirar.

-Parece um celular; Minos falou num sussurro enrouquecido, ainda mantendo as mãos sob a cintura da jovem, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-É o seu? –Larissa respondeu, apoiando a testa sobre o ombro dele, esperando a visão voltar ao foco.

-Não, deve ser o seu; o espectro respondeu.

-Eu acho melhor atender então; ela murmurou esquivando-se dos braços dele.

Não estava arrependida, mas deixar-se levar por um impulso tinha suas conseqüências, como por exemplo, o que vinha depois?

-Alô!

_**-Larissa, querida. Sou eu, Beatriz;**_ a voz de uma senhora soou do outro lado.

-Como vai, Dona Bia? –a jovem falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, tentando alinhá-los.

_**-Bem querida, mas espero não ter lhe atrapalhado; **_

-Não, de maneira alguma; Larissa respondeu assustando-se ao sentir um par de braços envolver sua cintura, enquanto seu corpo inteiro ficou imediatamente tenso.

_**-Sei que Considini entrou em contato com você e pediu que você acompanhasse o casal que chega hoje da Grécia**_; Beatriz falou.

-Sim, ele me pediu isso, mas o que tem?

_**-Eles já chegaram;**_

-O que? –ela quase gritou, não de surpresa por saber que eles estavam adiantados um dia e sim ao sentir aquelas lábios quentes deslizando por seu ombro e cruelmente demorando-se na curva do pescoço.

_**-Está tudo bem?**_ –Beatriz perguntou franzindo o cenho.

-Sim! –Larissa respondeu, mordiscando o canto dos lábios para que sua voz não saísse mais tremula do que devia.

_**-Então, eles estão aqui;**_ Beatriz continuou. _**–Chegaram hoje cedo, mas devido ao fuso eu os aconselhei há descansar um pouco, como já passou da hora do almoço, acho que seria bom você dar uma passadinha aqui. O senhor disse que talvez eles fossem precisar de sua ajuda;**_

-Ahn! Eu acho q-...; Larissa parou, sentindo o corpo estremecer quando de maneira nada sutil ele deixou uma das mãos infiltrar-se por baixo do tecido da regata e acariciar-lhe a cintura. –Daqui meia hora estou ai; ela conseguiu dizer.

_**-Tem certeza? Eles podem esperar se você estiver ocupada;**_

-Não, esta tudo bem; Larissa respondeu tomando fôlego. E pelo bem da minha sanidade, não vou poupar o acelerador do carro; ela concluiu em pensamentos.

_**-Ótimo, até depois então;**_

-Até; ela respondeu antes de desligar.

Virou-se para brigar com Minos, mas o cavaleiro adiantou-se, selando seus lábios com os dele, calando todos os protestos. Céus, ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso; Larissa pensou sentindo o corpo praticamente se derreter entre os braços dele.

-Precisamos ir; ela sussurrou tentando se afastar, mas parecia algo impossível.

-Não sei o que é, mas eles podem esperar; Minos sussurrou.

-Não podem não, prometi que iria ajudar um amigo; Larissa falou conseguindo a muito custo se esquivar. –E é um longo caminho até o Solar; ela completou já pegando a mochila e jogando a sacola de cordas nos braços dele.

-Como? –ele indagou confuso.

-Isso mesmo; Larissa avisou. –Um amigo me pediu para mostrar a cidade para um casal, se você achar muito chato ver tudo de novo, posso te deixar na pousada no caminho; ela falou voltando-se para ele.

-Não, não tem problema; Minos respondeu um pouco a contra gosto. Depois de tudo aquilo, não estava muito animado com a idéia de ter de dividi-la com outras duas pessoas.

-Ótimo, vamos logo então; ela falou adiantou-se, mas foi literalmente obrigada a voltar alguns passos para trás, quando uma corda circundou sua cintura.

-Medidas de segurança; Minos falou com um sorriso provocante ao sussurrar-lhe ao pé do ouvido, enquanto amarrava a corda na cintura dela.

-Ah! Sim; Larissa murmurou, tencionando se afastar novamente, mas ele impediu, puxando-a de volta através do limite colocado entre eles pela corda.

-Vamos dar uma trégua, só por enquanto; o cavaleiro falou tocando-lhe a face e fazendo-a virar-se para lhe encarar. –Mas isso não acaba aqui; ele completou antes de pousar um beijo suave sobre seus lábios e deixá-la se afastar, para iniciarem a caminhada.

Alias, um beijo inteligente, nem intenso demais, nem impessoal demais. Era aquele na medida certa, com uma boa dose de calor, que o cretino certamente tinha noção do efeito que iria causar, ao lhe fazer ficar pensando nisso o resto do dia e pior, esperando por um replay a qualquer momento; ela concluiu.

Um pouco cambaleante, começou a seguir a trilha, cada vez que tentava andar ainda mais rápido e deixá-lo para trás, sentia a corda retesar e seus passos serem detidos.

-Nossa, quem vê pensa que você esta fugindo de alguém; Minos comentou com um sorriso matreiro nos lábios, quando ela lançou-lhe um olhar retalhador de esguelha. –Tudo bem, você só esta com pressa; ele falou, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

Nunca chegar ao carro foi uma tarefa tão demorada, mas também agora teria sua retaliação; Larissa pensou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Você esta sorrindo de uma maneira estranha; Minos comentou, enquanto guardava as coisas no banco de trás.

-Nada, nada não; ela murmurou casualmente assumindo o lado do motorista.

-Onde fica mesmo esse Solar? –o cavaleiro perguntou, lembrando-se da conversa dela ao telefone.

-Do outro lado da cidade; Larissa respondeu, enquanto ele entrava e colocava o cinto.

-E como espera chegar lá em meia hora? –Minos perguntou desconfiado, mas parou vendo-a sorrir ainda mais. –Ah não! Pode parar que eu vou descer; ele falou, entretanto antes que pudesse destravar a porta ela já estava com o pé no acelerador, fazendo-os passar novamente por todas aquelas estradas, curvas e mais curvas.

A única coisa que foi capaz de pensar é, que se morresse, a adrenalina em seu corpo seria tão grande, que o impediria de sentir dor.

**Continua... **


	7. Ainda é cedo pra dizer Adeus

.:**:Ao Cair das Folhas::.**

**By Dama 9 **

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Larissa que pertencem a Saga de Uma Nova Vida.**

**♥**

**Presente para Flor de Gelo.**

**♥**

**Capitulo 7: Ainda é cedo pra dizer Adeus!**

**.I.**

Estacionou o carro em frente ao solar, ouvindo o cavaleiro suspirar aliviado e relaxar sobre o assento. Um fino sorriso ameaçou despontar em seus lábios, mas controlou-o, vendo que a face de Minos estava variando entre o verde e o branco a cada segundo.

Deveria ter pegado mais leve com ele, mas ainda estava aborrecida; Larissa pensou, desligando o carro, no momento que Dona Beatriz saiu de dentro da casa.

-Vamos? –ela indagou voltando-se para ele.

-Vai na frente; Minos sussurrou, ainda tentando soltar o cinto, entretanto suas mãos estavam um pouco tremulas.

Droga, havia se esquecido completamente de como seu estomago era sensível a essas coisas. Por isso normalmente evitava viagens longas de carro e avião, já que sempre acabava ficando enjoado; ele pensou.

-Você não me parece muito bem, eu te ajudo; Larissa falou virando-se para ele e soltando o cinto.

-Obrigado; ele balbuciou voltando-se para ela.

Estremeceu ao deparar-se com os orbes dourados sobre si, eles pareciam levemente castanhos agora. Sentiu a face aquecer-se quando o cavaleiro tocou-lhe a face suavemente, deixando a ponta dos dedos correr até o queixo antes de puxá-la em sua direção.

-Min-...; as palavras morreram em sua garganta quando sentiu os lábios dele tomarem os seus de maneira intensa.

Um arrepio correu pelo meio das costas, quando o braço dele envolveu-lhe a cintura e uma das mãos prendeu-se entre uma mecha que caia sobre seus ombros.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter visto alguém sair da casa e chamá-los, mas os pensamentos aos poucos foram sendo banidos de sua mente. Um fraco gemido saiu de seus lábios ao sentir as unhas finas arranharem sua nuca.

O beijo tornou-se mais quente e possessivo, com um "Q" a mais de punição, pela situação penosa que passara há poucos minutos atrás; ele pensou suspirando entre os lábios quentes da jovem. O caminho que deveria ser percorrido em pelo menos quarenta minutos, fora feito em quinze. Se não houvessem quebrado algumas leis físicas, não diria nada.

Ofegou, sentindo os lábios dormentes sobre os dele, quando a língua quente deslizou sobre a sua, acompanhando seus movimentos, lhe fazendo esquecer-se de tudo e de todos. Até que uma batida no vidro da janela lhes despertou.

Afastou-se sentindo o rosto em chamas, ao ver a face arredondada de Dona Beatriz a lhes fitar com um largo sorriso, semelhante aquele do Gato Maluco de Alice no País das Maravilhas; ela pensou e antes de conseguir concluir pensamento algum, ela falou.

-Vou esperá-los lá dentro, não tenham pressa crianças; Beatriz completou antes de se afastar.

-Oh meu Deus; Larissa balbuciou, passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Não faça drama, por favor; Minos falou dando um baixo suspiro. Da próxima vez o primeiro que interrompesse iria fazer uma visitinha a Hades; ele pensou tentando controlar a frustração, aquela era a segunda vez.

-Oras, mas o q-...; ela se deteve quando sem aviso algum, ele lhe puxou novamente para seus braços, dando-lhe um beijo igualmente intenso.

Ele deveria ser proibido de fazer isso; Larissa pensou, sentindo-se derreter entre os braços dele.

-Não faça tempestade num copo de água; Minos sussurrou entre seus lábios, enquanto acariciava-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. –Já é difícil manter minhas mãos longe de você sem isso, então não torne tudo um martírio para nós dois; ele completou fitando-a intensamente vendo os orbes serrados e os lábios ainda mais vermelhos, antes de se afastar e descer do carro.

Abriu os olhos atordoada, ouvira bem? Ele falara realmente aquilo? –ela pensou confusa, mas não teve muito tempo de indagar mais nada, já que sua porta foi logo aberta e ele lhe estendeu a mão.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, mas logo aceitou. Minos ajudou-lhe a sair e ironicamente uma pedrinha resolveu surgir em baixo de seu pé naquele momento. Escorregou, sendo amparada por ele no meio da queda.

Sorriu sem graça, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio para se afastar, mas ele ainda mantinha as mãos em sua cintura, acabando com seus planos de manter seu lado racional por mais alguns segundos.

-Já disse que você é um desastre ambulante? –ele indagou, enquanto fechava a porta e a puxava consigo em direção a casa, sem dar margem para que ela se solta-se.

-Não; Larissa resmungou voltando-se para ele com os orbes serrados, pronta para começar a discutir, mas corou furiosamente ao encontrar o olhar dele sobre si, precisamente sobre seus lábios. De imediato compreendeu o que ele pretendia se começassem a discutir de novo e um pensamento insano surgiu em sua mente, dizendo que não seria tão ruim assim.

Afinal, o mundo seria tão feliz se todas as brigas acabassem em beijos... Aproximaram-se da porta que logo se abriu, Dona Beatriz os recebeu com um sorriso cordial.

-Boa tarde, meus jovens; ela falou.

-Boa tarde; o casal respondeu.

-Obrigado por terem vindo;

-Não por isso; Larissa respondeu sorrindo, embora ainda estivesse constrangida pelo flgrante.

-Mas venham, vou lhes apresentar os amigos do jovem Considine; a senhora falou fechando a porta e indicando-lhes a sala de visitas.

Deixou os orbes correrem a sua volta surpreso. Aquele lugar não parecia à mansão imponente que vira de fora, ali dentro tinha um ar mais rústico de casa antiga e cheia de histórias. Os moveis pareciam bem conservados e os toques de modernidade ali eram tão sutis que se olhassem com menos atenção nem os notaria.

-Senhor Hades e senhora Cora, estes são Larissa e... Ahn desculpe meu jovem, mas não lhe perguntei seu nome. Beatriz falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

Assim que ouviu o nome do casal, virou-se rapidamente deparando-se com os dois a lhe fitar igualmente surpresos. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e instintivamente, estreitou ainda mais os braços em torno da jovem.

-Minos; Larissa respondeu por ele, sem notar a nuvem negra de tensão que caira sobre o ambiente.

-Bem, esses são Larissa e Minos; Beatriz completou voltando-se para o casal.

-Como vão? –Hades falou mantendo o ar impassível, embora intimamente quisesse esganar o cavaleiro de melenas negras por não tê-lo avisado que a "guia" que lhes arrumara era a jovem que estava envolvida com Minos.

-Bem, e vocês. Fizeram uma boa viagem? –Larissa perguntou animada, sem notar o ar sombrio que caiaram sobre seu acompanhante.

-Ocorreu tudo bem sim; Cora respondeu sorrindo amigavelmente, depois de se recuperar do choque.

-Larissa como vai? –Lucas indagou aparecendo na sala.

-Bem e o senhor? –ela falou voltando-se para ele.

-Bem, muito bem; ele respondeu sorrindo. –Vim lhe avisar que Emmus deixou um recado pra você no escritório e pediu que você fosse até lá antes de saírem; ele avisou.

-Ta certo; Larissa murmurou pensativa. Voltou-se para seu acompanhante, vendo Minos observar o casal ainda serio. –Se importa de esperar um pouquinho?

-Não, vai lá; ele falou voltando-se para ela. Tentou sorrir, mas assim que ela se afastou, notou que fora inútil, afinal, não era tão bom ator para esconder o quão aturdido estava com aquela situação.

-Com licença, nós já vamos sair; Larissa avisou ao casal antes de se afastar com Lucas.

-Porque não se senta, vou trazer um chocolate quem para vocês enquanto esperam Larissa voltar; Beatriz falou pedindo licença antes de ir para a cozinha.

Logo viram-se apenas os três na sala, sentou-se em um dos sofás coberto por uma bela manta de juta, antes de voltar-se para o imperador.

-O que estão fazendo aqui? –os dois homens falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Querido, fique calmo; Cora pediu, pousando a mão suavemente sobre o braço do marido.

-Imperatriz... Hades... Me desculpem, mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? –Minos perguntou com a voz mais tremula do que desejava.

-Estamos de férias; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Emmus nos emprestou a casa para que passássemos uma temporada aqui;

-Emmus? –ele indagou incrédulo.

-Olhos Vermelhos; Hades respondeu emburrado.

-O que ele esta armando dessa vez? –Minos resmungou, serrando os punhos.

-Bem...;

-Nada; Hades cortou a esposa. –Estamos apenas de férias e foi uma, ahn... Feliz coincidência encontrá-lo aqui, principalmente quando achávamos que você estava em Estolcomo ou até mesmo Atenas;

-Eu estava; Minos respondeu.

Não, o cavaleiro negro não poderia ter feito aquilo de caso pensado; ele pensou. Alias, não teria motivos para isso, ou teria? Porque era muita coincidência ele ser amigo de Larissa. Será que ela sabia quem ele era e estava escondendo o jogo? –ele se perguntou desconfiado.

-Sei o que esta pensando Minos; a jovem de melenas negras falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Mas não, ela não sabe quem somos, muito menos que você é; Cora respondeu com ar serio.

-Como?

-Emmus nos disse que ela era de confiança, mas que não sabia sobre quem realmente éramos; a jovem explicou. –E duvido muito que se você não contar a verdade, ela jamais vai saber disso. Entretanto, a um valor alto de mais a se pagar para correr o risco; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

-Eu não...; deteve-se por alguns minutos. Larissa merecia saber a verdade, mas não estava certo de que, a hora de contar fosse chegar antes do termino das últimas duas semanas que tinham.

-Aqui esta; Beatriz falou, entrando na sala com uma bandeja.

-Eu ajudo; Cora falou adiantando-se ao levantar-se e seguir até a senhora.

-Não se preocupe querida; a senhora falou sorrindo, ao pousar a bandeja na mesa de centro. –Espero que gostem;

-Obrigada; a jovem respondeu sorrindo.

Conteve um suspiro exasperado, não esperava por essa e detestava ser pego de surpresa; Minos pensou aborrecido. Antes de pegar a caneca de chocolate quente. Até agora tudo estava caminhando bem, mas a chegada inesperada de Hades e Cora ali, simplesmente lhe deixara sem rumo. Pelo visto, sua temporada em Campos, iria terminar antes do que desejava.

**.II.**

Entrou no escritório no segundo andar, acompanhada de Lucas, o senhor já de certa idade indicou-lhe um envelope em cima da escrivaninha.

-Vou deixá-la agora, qualquer coisa é só chamar; ele avisou, antes de fechar a porta e sair.

-Tudo bem; Larissa balbuciou, antes de sentar-se na cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e pegar o envelope.

Era estranho, mas embora a cadeira a sua frente estivesse vazia era como se a presença do amigo ali fosse palpável. Mesmo ele não estando, era como se em cada canto daquele lugar que olhasse poderia ver ele o Ariel.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, tudo bem que Emmus exercia um forte magnetismo sobre as pessoas, mas imaginar que existia algo alem disso, era insano.

Abriu o envelope, encontrando uma folha timbrada dentro da mesma. Desdobrou-a com cuidado e logo reconheceu os traços clássicos e refinados do jovem de melenas negras.

**-x-**

_**Mais uma vez gostaria de me desculpar pelo pedido inesperado. Imagino que você tenha muitos compromissos e coisas a resolver na cidade, mas eu realmente não os confiaria a um estranho.**_

_**Quando estiver lendo essa carta, provavelmente já estará no escritório e já deve ter conhecido também o casal. Como você pode ter reparado e creio eu, você reparou... Eles irão precisar da sua ajuda para se adaptar a Campo do Jordão.**_

_**Duvido que mesmo eu avisando, eles tenham pensando que aqui faz realmente tanto frio quanto algumas cidades européias, por isso gostaria que você providenciasse o que for necessário para a estadia deles aqui.**_

_**Na primeira gaveta da escrivaninha, você vai encontrar um cartão. Use-o para cobrir qualquer despesa que você tiver ao longo dessa semana e se for necessário mais alguma coisa, você sabe como entrar em contato comigo.**_

_**Imagino que em breve você estará levando-os até o centro, se preciso, Beatriz poderá providenciar alguns agasalhos que Ariel e eu deixamos ai para emergência, basta apenas que peça a ela para abrir os quatros.**_

_**Sinceramente, espero que você também se divirta nesses próximos dias, em breve estarei lhe fazendo uma visita. Ariel manda lembranças.**_

_**Um abraço**_

_**E.C.**_

**-x-**

Suspirou pesadamente, havia notado mesmo que aquele casal era grego demais. A jovem de melenas negras estava usando um vestido de corte grego, que descia até pouco abaixo dos joelhos, mas o tecido era fino demais para lhe aquecer. Enquanto ele, parecia casualmente confortável vestindo-se com roupas pretas, mas também grego demais.

É, seria uma longa semana; Larissa pensou levantando-se e dando a volta na mesa. Emmus tinha essa mania de sempre precaver-se em tudo. Às vezes se perguntava se ele alguma vez em sua vida, foi pego de surpresa; ela pensou, antes de deixar o escritório e voltar à sala.

**.III.**

Levou a xícara aos lábios, enquanto fitava o nada com ar pensativo. Prometera a Larissa ficar com ela nessa semana em que o casal estaria nada cidade, mas agora que sabia quem eram, não iria dar certo.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o vapor quente chocar-se contra sua face. Poderia dar uma desculpa qualquer amanhã a ela, dizendo que não poderia acompanhá-la e quem sabe, depois, dizer que devido a um parente doente teria de ir embora. Nunca mais se veriam, mas talvez fosse melhor para ambos se as coisas terminassem dessa forma.

As perdas seriam menores do que esperava se ficarem ainda mais envolvidos do que estavam um com o outro.

-Desculpem a demora; Larissa falou entrando na sala novamente acompanhada de Lucas e Beatriz.

-Não tem problema; Cora falou sorrindo.

-Bem, o Emmus pediu que eu confirmasse com vocês, se vocês trouxeram agasalhos para o frio? –ela indagou casualmente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Cora balbuciou, voltando-se para o marido. –Meu querido marido achou que talvez não fosse necessário e que o frio seria suportável; ela completou sem esconder o sarcasmo.

-Dona Beatriz, será que o Emmus já pensou em trabalhar de vidente? –Larissa indagou voltando-se para a senhora.

-Não sei queria... Por quê? -a senhora indagou confusa.

-É, ele não erra uma; a jovem murmurou. –Bem, ele e Ariel deixaram algumas coisas para vocês, caso fosse necessário e creio eu, será; ela explicou.

-Como? –Hades indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Roupas, ele disse que vocês talvez não fossem levar tão a serio o fato de aqui fazer frio e já que na Grécia é calor o ano todo; Larissa falou dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma, por favor Dona Beatriz, poderia mostrar as coisas para eles? –ela indagou.

-Sim querida, venham comigo, por gentileza; a senhora falou indo em direção as escadarias na outra extremidade do hall.

Trocando um olhar de assentimento, o casal seguiu em frente, deixando os dois sozinhos ali.

Sentou-se ao lado do cavaleiro, recostando-se no sofá e dando um baixo suspiro.

-O que foi? –Minos indagou casualmente, não contendo o impulso de enlaçá-la pela cintura e aconchegá-la entre seus braços.

-Nada; Larissa murmurou pensativa.

Poderia chamar isso de sexto sentido ou não, mas sentia que alguma coisa estava errada ali, ou como se um muro invisível houvesse se erguido entre os dois. O tempo estava correndo ainda mais rápido e logo teriam de dizer adeus. Não queria ficar ainda mais envolvia com o cavaleiro e depois, ter de ir embora lambendo as feridas que talvez jamais fossem se fechar.

Foi um erro deixar as coisas evoluírem até aquele ponto, porque agora a perspectiva dele partir parecia ainda mais pungente entre os dois.

-Não é o que parece; Minos sussurrou virando-se no sofá para acomoda-la melhor entre seus braços, antes de apoiar o queixo em seu ombro. –Você esta seria; ele murmurou.

-Só estou pensando em algumas coisas que eu tenho de resolver; ela mentiu.

-Precisa de ajuda com algo? –ele indagou, entrelaçando os dedos da mão, nos dela.

Precisava, claro que sim, mas infelizmente ele não podia resolver seus problemas, principalmente quando ele era metade deles; ela pensou contendo um suspiro.

**Nós éramos estranhos**

**Começando uma jornada**

**Nunca sonhamos**

**Com o que teríamos que atravessar**

**Agora estamos aqui**

**E de repente eu estou de pé**

**E irei até o fim com você**

-Não, não ainda; Larissa respondeu, forçando um sorriso que não lhe chegou aos olhos.

Estreitou os braços em torno da cintura fina, ouvindo-a suspirar. Porque tinha essa estranha sensação de que a estava perdendo aos poucos.

Sabia que mais hora menos hora isso iria acontecer, mas porque era tão difícil aceitar?

**Ninguém me disse**

**Que eu ia encontrar você**

**Inesperadamente**

Porque as Deusas do Destino tinham de ser tão sádicas? -ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro. Deixara o santuário com a intenção de começar a viver sua vida, quebrando as correntes e seguindo em frente, mas novamente via-se preso entre os planos iniciais e os sentimentos conturbados do agora.

**O que você fez com meu coração? **

**Quando eu perdi a esperança**

**Você estava lá para me lembrar**

**Este é o começo...**

-Quanto tempo ainda pretende ficar em Campos? –Larissa indagou hesitante.

-Não sei; ele balbuciou.

Esse era o momento de dizer a ela que partiria ao raiar do próximo dia, mas as palavras perderam forças e permaneceram apenas em seus pensamentos.

**A vida é uma estrada**

**E eu quero continuar seguindo**

**O amor é um rio**

**Eu quero continuar fluindo**

-E você? –Minos indagou incerto em querer realmente saber a resposta.

-Daqui uma semana; Larissa respondeu.

-Mas...; ele balbuciou surpreso. Pensou que ainda haveriam duas semanas para o termino da temporada. Porque ela estava adiantando a viagem?

**A vida é uma estrada**

**Agora e para sempre**

**Numa incrível jornada**

-Eu iria ao meio da semana, mas como Emmus me pediu para recepcionar os amigos dele, eu decidi estender a viagem até domingo; ela explicou.

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo-os marejados. Antecipando as despedidas que logo viriam ao termino daqueles sete dias.

**Eu estarei lá**

**Quando o mundo parar de girar**

**Eu estarei lá**

**Quando a tempestade passar**

**E no final eu vou ficar em pé**

**E irei até o começo com você**

-Quando pretendia me contar? –ele indagou num fraco sussurro.

-Você sabe que isso iria acontecer a qualquer momento. Pode ser eu, ou você. Mas vai dar na mesma de qualquer forma; Larissa falou, tentando ser impassível.

**Eu sabia que havia alguém em algum lugar**

**Como eu**

**Sozinha no escuro**

**Agora eu sei que meu sonho continuara a viver**

-É, tanto faz; ele murmurou.

Não, isso era mentira. Não poderia ficar se enganado dessa forma. Não estava pronto para aceitar um Adeus, precisavam de mais tempo. Entretanto, não conseguia pensar em nada que pudesse mudar o destino, dali para frente.

**Eu tenho estado esperando por tanto tempo**

**Nada vai nos separar**

-Ainda temos uma semana; Minos sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente.

-Uhn? –Larissa murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se, quando os lábios do cavaleiro roçaram os seus.

-Temos uma semana para viver uma vida; ele sussurrou, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios num beijo intenso.

Não queria pensar, alias, queria banir de ambas as mentes o pensamento melancólico do inevitável. Nesse momento, não sabia o que fazer, nem possuía as respostas que tanto almejara conseguir desde que começara aquela viajem.

Mas de algo tinha certeza, ainda a queria entre seus braços e não iria permitir que aquela parede de gelo continuasse entre eles. Pelo menos não enquanto ainda lhes restassem aqueles sete dias.

Sete dias para viver uma vida...

-Já estamos prontos; Cora avisou entrando na sala, mas estancou ao ver o casal.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se por colocá-los numa situação tão constrangedora quanto a sua, como espectadora, mas eles logo se afastaram e voltaram-se em sua direção com expressões casuais, como se num pacto licencioso, houvessem decidido não lutar contra aquilo que estavam sentindo. Pelo menos não pelos próximos sete dias.

-Podemos ir então; Larissa falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o cavaleiro.

Entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e se levantou, mantendo-a junto de si através de um meio abraço.

A idéia inicial era partir no dia seguinte, mas definitivamente ela fora banida de vez de seus pensamentos.

-Sim, claro; Cora balbuciou, assim que sentiu a presença do marido a suas costas.

Voltou-se para ele, lançando-lhe um olhar indagador. Não conseguia entender porque sentia uma aura tão triste vinda do casal. Isso era confuso.

-Dessa vez, eu dirijo; Minos avisou, tirando as chaves da mão de Larissa assim que ela tirou-as do bolso.

-Mas...;

-Lembra-se do que conversamos? –ele indagou arqueando a sobrancelha, antes de se despedirem de Beatriz e Lucas, encaminharam-se para o carro.

-Você é muito convencido; Larissa resmungou, enquanto ouvia o alarme ser destravado seguido pelas portas.

-E você teimosa; ele falou, vendo-a rolar os olhos, antes de voltar-se para o casal.

-Eu estava pensando, pelo horário podemos ir até o teatro, o pôr-do-sol de lá é incrível e depois a noite, podemos conhecer o centro e jantar, por lá. Tudo bem para vocês?

-Claro, está ótimo; a jovem de melenas negras falou animada. –Emmus falou sobre uma coisa chamada Tim Festival, o que é? –ela indagou curiosa.

-É um show que vai acontecer na arena armada logo na entrada da cidade, são algumas bandas e cantores que se apresentam no final da temporada aqui. É bastante agitado. Vai acontecer amanhã o primeiro show se vocês quiserem, podemos ir;

-O que acha querido? –ela indagou, voltando-se para o marido silencioso.

-O que lhe agradar, por mim estará tudo bem; ele respondeu calmamente.

-Está certo, amanhã vamos discutir o resto do itinerário, para que vocês consigam ver tudo com calma; Larissa falou, abrindo a porta e indicando que entrassem. Minos, ainda se lembra do caminho? –ela indagou em tom de provocação.

-Claro e pode parar, não vou mudar de idéia quanto a não deixar você dirigir; ele falou assumindo o volante.

-Arrogante; Larissa resmungou, tomando seu assento ao lado dele e colocando o cinto.

-Se você não corresse tanto, isso não seria necessário; ele falou sorrindo, enquanto arrumava o espelho na altura de seus olhos e ligava o carro.

-Ah Ah Ah; ela riu de maneira sarcástica. –Vou me lembrar disso depois; ela completou fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Todos estão com o cinto de segurança, então vamos nessa; ele completou.

Logo os portões do Solar foram abertos e o carro deixou a propriedade.

**Continua...**


	8. Um pouco de história

**Ao Cair das Folhas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel, Larissa, Beatriz e Lucas são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura! **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Um pouco de história.**

**.I.**

Deixou os olhos correrem extasiados para a paisagem logo à frente. Estavam no topo da montanha e dali, tinha uma visão incrível da araucária e da pedra do baú. Suspirou, aconchegando-se entre os braços do marido.

-Em que esta pensando? –a divindade de melenas negras indagou.

-Nas decisões que tomamos ao longo da vida; Cora respondeu pensativa.

-Uhn?

-Eu, bem... Nunca entendi porque você e Posseidon foram contra Athena assumir a proteção da Terra; a jovem falou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para garantir que ninguém lhes ouvia. Larissa e Minos não estavam longe, mas pareciam entretidos em conversar algo entre si e não iriam ouvi-los.

-Naquela época tínhamos um conceito diferente do de hoje; ele falou.

-Mas durante muitos séculos vocês insistiram em levar adiante o plano de destruir esse planeta; Cora falou com pesar. –Desde que chegamos, vejo tantas coisas belas, é difícil imaginar que os seres humanos sejam tão mesquinhos como vocês falavam;

-...; Hades assentiu silenciosamente.

-A Terra é um lugar bonito e se não existissem mais pessoas boas do que ruins, os próprios seres humanos já teriam-na destruído; a jovem falou.

-É, mas como eu disse, muitas coisas eram diferentes naquela época; Hades respondeu, afagando-lhe as melenas negras.

Deu um baixo suspiro, o crepúsculo aos poucos tomava a forma de raios multicoloridos no céu, perdendo aos poucos intensidade para o brilho das estrelas e a chagada do véu azulado da noite.

Muitas coisas eram diferentes, quando a terra ainda era jovem. Houve uma época em que tudo que importava era apenas poder, gloria e a supremacia sobre os mais fracos. Entretanto, houveram momentos que simplesmente esqueceu-se por que exatamente estava lutando, ou pelo que?

-Agora eu entendo porque Athena e os demais queriam tanto proteger essa Terra; Cora falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Porque Harmonia trocou sua imortalidade para trazer os cavaleiros de volta e lhes dar uma segunda chance. Porque Nick sempre esteve do lado certe e acima de tudo, porque tantos outros jamais perderam a fé de que esse mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor;

-Essa sim é a natureza humana; Hades murmurou, lembrando-se das palavras do jovem de olhos vermelhos.

Emmus lhe dissera uma vez que não sabia nada sobre natureza humana, que ele apenas decidira ver o pior de cada pessoa e tomar isso como verdade absoluta, sem pesar os pros e contras e o que realmente poderia fazer a diferença.

Detestava admitir, mas ele novamente estava certo. Suspirou pesadamente, era difícil levar a serio as palavras de um rapaz que a seu ver, mal saíra das fraldas e não vivera o suficiente para saber tanto sobre tantas coisas. Mas algo lhe intrigada, era como se ele não fosse assim tão jovem quanto parecia.

Como diria Caos, as vestes poderiam ser novas, mas a essência era tão antiga quanto o tempo. Curioso, mas isso fazia sentido. Entretanto, em outra vida quem fora realmente àquele jovem, que parecia ter um poder imensurável em si e que até então, vivia numa constante guerra contra o destino?

Talvez jamais viesse, a saber...

-Eu gosto desse lugar; Cora falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-É agradável; ele limitou-se a responder, mas franziu o cenho ao ouvi-la rir.

-Pra você tudo limitá-se ao agradável, se não for a perfeição dos Elíseos; ela brincou.

-Veja bem...;

-Querido, tente se esquecer do resto um pouco, sim; Cora pediu, virando-se para ele e pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios. –Alem do mais, esqueça as velhas convenções também se não for pedir muito; ela completou, piscando marotamente para ele.

Deixou os olhos correrem para os lados, vendo vários casais abraçados e trocando beijos a sua volta. Agora compreendendo o que ela queria dizer sobre as velhas convenções. É, o tempo dos deuses corria de forma diferente da dos mortais, mas de alguma forma, não estava vendo muita vantagem nisso agora; ele pensou voltando-se para ela.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem; Hades falou tocando-lhe a face suavemente, antes de roçar-lhe os lábios.

**.II.**

Viu-o pegar a máquina digital novamente e conteve um sorriso. Ele ainda não havia desistido; ela pensou.

-É melhor se apressar, já esta escurecendo; Larissa avisou, vendo-o passar a máquina por vários ângulos sem encontrar um realmente que lhe agradasse.

-Acho que vou deixar para a próxima; Minos falou ameaçando fechar a lente, mas as mãos da jovem sobre as suas, lhe detiveram.

-Olhe de novo; Larissa falou, levantando-se do seu lugar e postando-se as costas dele.

Segurou as mãos do cavaleiro, fazendo-o fixar os orbes diretamente no visor de LCD apenas para não pensar no calor emanado pelo corpo curvilíneo encostado ao seu e na quantidade de pessoas que ainda estavam ali.

Sufocou um gemido na garganta, sua sanidade estaria seriamente comprometida se continuasse daquela forma; ele pensou frustrado.

Tentou manter a concentração na máquina, mesmo que não estivesse ouvindo nem metade das coisas que Larissa estava falando. Ouviu o som do flash disparar. Olhou atentamente a imagem que fora registrada.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, voltando-se para ela, que tinha um sorriso nada inocente nos lábios. A foto, como da outra vez, não retratava a pedra do baú e sim, o casal.

Ainda não conseguia entender como ela virara a máquina novamente; ele pensou confuso.

-Sabe, as melhores fotos são tiradas ao acaso; ela brincou, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, enquanto deixava a máquina no chão.

-Não sei, eu ainda prefiro algumas mais planejadas; ele falou, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a sentar-se entre suas pernas, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura e Larissa encostar as costas em seu peito.

-Nem tudo que é planejado da certo; a jovem falou calmamente.

-Da, se for feito da maneira certa; ele falou veemente.

-Nunca vi algo tão perfeitamente planejado que tenha dado certo no fim; Larissa respondeu igualmente convicta daquilo que falava.

-Quer apostar que isso é possível? –Minos indagou em tom desafio.

-Valendo o que? –ela indagou interessada.

-Uhn! Podemos negociar depois de decidir quem é o vendedor; ele sussurrou roçando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

-Então, como vamos decidir isso? – Larissa falou sorrindo.

-Eu farei algo planejado e você, terá de contar com o acaso, em ambas a situações vamos ter de qualquer forma que contar com a sorte, mas vamos até o termino dessa semana para decidir quem venceu; Minos falou.

-Combinado; a jovem respondeu, contendo um breve estremecimento ao sentir os lábios dele deslizarem por sua face, indo deter-se na curva do pescoço.

-Esteja preparada para perder; ele sussurrou travesso.

**.III.**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, em sinal de exasperação. Três dias já haviam se passado e Hades ainda não conseguira falar com o espectro sobre a conversa que tivera com Emmus.

Tudo andava correndo com tranqüilidade, Cora parecia feliz com os dias que estavam passando em Campos do Jordão e também, com a companhia do casal. Entretanto o tempo estava correndo e uma hora Minos precisaria saber o real propósito de o Imperador estar ali.

A tarde caia, enquanto os dois casais andavam despreocupadamente pelo Espada de Prata, o pesqueiro estava quase vazio mas era um dos lugares mais agradáveis de Campos, os tanques com as carpas orientais parecia tingido de laranja e branco.

Abriu o saquinho de ração que tinha nas mãos e jogou um punhado de bolinhas na água. Não demorou muito para que uma série de filhotes de carpas pulasse sobre a superfície disputando as bolinhas.

-Em que está pensando? –Larissa perguntou vendo o olhar distraído dele para os peixes.

Durante aqueles dias tinha notado que Minos andava tenso, alias, desde que o casal se juntara a eles nos passeios por Campos. Uhn! Estava na hora de quebrar o gelo; ela pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Nada importante; ele balbuciou enquanto brincava distraidamente com uma mecha de cabelos que caia sobre o ombro dela.

-Sabe, você anda pensando demais; Larissa reclamou com ar emburrado, antes de jogar a mochila que sempre estava consigo em cima de um banco na beira do tanque das carpas orientais.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Isso mesmo, você esta pensando demais; ela continuou sem notar que o outro casal os fitava de forma curiosa.

Parou de frente para o tanque oposto, sentindo a presença do juiz a seu lado, conteve o impulso de sorrir ao ver que ele fizera exatamente aquilo que estava esperando. O tanque que estavam estava fazia naquele dia, uma feliz coincidência, diga-se de passagem.

Ele estava apenas com água, mas as carpas haviam sido retiradas para a contagem, por isso estavam num tanque no terreno pouco acima, reservado a isso.

-Do que exatamente você esta se queixando? –Minos perguntou, sem entender nada do que ela falava.

-Lembra-se do que conversamos sobre coisas planejadas e o acaso? –Larissa indagou.

-Sei o que tem? –ele perguntou desconfiado.

-Algumas coisas podem ser divertidas quando feitas ao acaso para algumas pessoas, mas para outras não. Tudo é relativo, mas...;

-Nem você sabe aonde quer chegar com essa conversa estranha, é isso? –Minos a cortou, vendo-a voltar-se para si com os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Como eu estava dizendo, depois de quase um mês aqui você ainda não aprendeu a relaxar, o que é uma grande pena; Larissa continuou ignorando-o enquanto colocava as mãos atrás das costas e andava calmamente a volta dele, rodeando-o como um chacal, porém com mais sutileza.

-Uhn! E aposto que você tem uma forma de remediar isso? –ele indagou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Ah pode apostar; Larissa respondeu e antes que ele pudesse interpretar as palavras dela, sentiu a mão da mesma tocar suas costas e no momento seguinte, a água gelada do tanque envolveu-lhe o corpo que caiu num baque 'molhado' dentro do mesmo.

-Larissa! –Minos resmungou rangendo os dentes, tentando colocar-se em pé, mas devido ao limbo do fundo do tanque escorregou novamente.

A água mal passava de sua cintura, mas para alguém que mal conseguia ficar em pé isso poderia representar um problema.

-Agora sim; a jovem falou sorrindo travessamente, enquanto se aproximava da beira. –Como eu disse, coisas sem planejamento são mais interessantes; ela brincou, mas no momento seguinte sentiu a mão dele fechar-se sobre seu tornozelo e com um único puxão, seu outro pé perdeu o apoio da grama e antes que ela pudesse impedir sentiu-se afundar na água gelada.

-Seu idiota; ela berrou cuspindo água.

-O que você estava falando mesmo sobre acaso e espontaneidade? –Minos provocou, ajudando-a a ficar em pé no tanque.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr; a jovem resmungou batendo os dentes de frio.

-Pimenta nos olhos dos outros...; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, enlaçando-a pela cintura.

-Ah. Ah. Ah; Larissa riu sarcástica, mas estremeceu ao senti-lo afastar os fios claros que caiam sobre seus olhos com a ponta dos dedos. Ergueu a cabeça na direção do cavaleiro e viu os orbes dourados tornarem-se levemente amendoados.

-Vou te beijar; ele falou num sussurro rouco e antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em uma resposta, seus lábios se encontraram, possessivos e incendiários, como se a qualquer momento fossem entrar em combustão espontânea.

Deixou as mãos correrem pelo peito do cavaleiro indo envolver seu pescoço de maneira delicada, antes de prenderem-se aos fios prateados. Conteve um breve estremecimento ao sentir as mãos fortes e quentes do cavaleiro correrem por suas costas aproximando-os ainda mais.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado e o resto perdesse o sentido, alias, toda vez que estavam assim, juntos. Nada mais importava...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Maneira estranha de terminar uma brigada; Hades comentou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Querido eles não estavam brigando; Cora falou enquanto puxava o marido para longe dali.

-O que foi aquilo então? Confraternização entre velhos amigos é que não era? –ele falou sarcástico.

-Meu amor você anda tão pouco criativo; a jovem falou dando um suspiro cansado.

-Como? –Hades indagou ficando serio e imediatamente voltando-se para ela.

-Você sabe, não faz mal a ninguém ser um pouco espontâneo e dar alguma chance ao acaso; ela continuou de maneira despretensiosa, mas parou de falar quando viu que ele lhe olhava de maneira estranha e era como se pudesse visualizar em cima da cabeça do marido uma enorme "?" piscando em vermelho.

-Desculpem a pequena confusão; Larissa falou aparecendo perto com casal de mãos dadas com Minos, ambos totalmente encharcados.

-Sem problemas; Cora respondeu sorrindo de maneira contida.

-Bem, vamos dar um jeito nisso aqui rapidinho e já vamos tomar um lanche; a jovem avisou, apontando para as roupas. Por sorte haviam trazido uma muda extra no carro.

-Tudo bem, esperamos vocês no restaurante; Hades falou, antes de estender a mão para a esposa e ambos seguirem para os quiosques que rodeavam o local.

-Ahn! O que exatamente eu perdi? –Minos perguntou ainda ofegante pela forma com que ela se afastara e literalmente lhe arrastara para fora do tanque sem mais nem menos.

-É melhor ficarmos de olho, esses dois vão entrar numa crise conjugal se não dermos um jeito nisso; ela falou enquanto iam até o carro.

-Como assim? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Lembra aquela história de planejar as coisas? –Larissa perguntou enquanto destravava o porta-malas e voltava-se para ele.

-Uhn! Algo me diz que não vou gostar disso; Minos resmungou.

-Bem, tenho um plano; Larissa respondeu sorrindo marotamente.

**.IV.**

Estavam passando em frente à estação de trem quando Larissa quase se jogou para fora do carro para tirar algumas fotos. Então por precaução optou por procurar um lugar para estacionar e deixá-la ir ver o monumento antes que sofresse um acidente.

-Lugar interessante; Cora comentou vendo a construção antiga com curiosidade.

-Aqui se chama Estação Abernéssia. Ela foi construída aqui em homenagem ao sertanista Gaspar Vaz da Cruz, que foi o primeiro homem a pisar nessa região. Ele era chamado de "Oyaguara" pelos índios; Larissa explicou, enquanto ajustava o flash da maquina.

-O que significa? –Hades indagou.

-Lobo Bravo; a jovem respondeu. –Ele chegou aqui por volta de 1703, mas não ficou muito tempo e logo partiu para Minas Gerais, abrindo caminho pela mata cerrada da Mantiqueira, em busca de ouro. Muitos outros aventureiros pegaram à rabeira deixara por Gaspar, mas apenas Inácio Caetano Vieira de Carvalho em 1825, deixou a Vila de Taubaté para requerer uma sesmaria equivalente a Campos do Jordão com 269 quilômetros quadrados, a Capitania de São Paulo para residir por estes lados; a jovem explicou.

-Mas porque aqui se chama Campos do Jordão? –Minos perguntou curioso.

-Vê-se que você não leu aquela revistinha que entregam no guichê na entrada da cidade; Larissa resmungou, rolando os olhos para ele, que apenas deu de ombros. –Quando Inácio morreu, os três filhos dele hipotecaram a sesmaria para um amigo de Dom Pedro I, o Brigadeiro Manoel Rodrigues de Jordão, dono das terras onde o Imperador deu o Grito de Independência. A escritura foi feita na época de natal e a propriedade foi batizada de Fazenda Natal;

-Mas isso não explica de onde saiu o "Campos do Jordão"; Minos reclamou, apenas para não admitir que realmente nem passara perto de ler a tal revista.

-O Brigadeiro era uma figura muito importante no império e era também diretor do Tesouro da Capitania de São Paulo, mas ele mesmo nem conheceu a fazenda, morreu dois anos depois de assinar o documento; Larissa explicou vendo o olhar surpreso dos três. –O nome dado à área não vingou e a antiga sesmaria ficou conhecida como "O Campos do Jordão";

-Não vejo nenhuma lógica nisso; Hades comentou, ainda tentando entender porque de Fazenda Natal, passou para Campos do Jordão. Como os humanos eram confusos; ele pensou.

-Com a morte de Jordão em 1827, as terras foram divididas, na parte conferida ao primeiro comprador, um comerciante português – Matheus da Costa Pinto, foi as terras a beira do Imbiri, onde foi erguida a primeira escola, uma capela em homenagem a São Matheus... Pouco egocêntrico; Larissa falou com um sorriso sarcástico. –Uma vendinha e uma pousada para forasteiros. Essa foi à primeira vila de Campos do Jordão. Conhecida também como Vila de São Matheus do Imbiri, a pousada que existe até hoje, tornou-se um lugar para "respirantes" as pessoas que vinham até aqui em busca de ar puro como parte de algum tratamento médico. Assim as coisas só tenderam a evoluir e se expandirem; ela explicou.

-Mas de onde vem o ar europeu? –Cora perguntou curiosa.

-As tradições chegaram à cidade por intermédio do médico, deputado e escritor Domingos José Nogueira Jaguaribe Filho; Larissa respondeu sorrindo quando viu a jovem de boca aberta.

-Nome grande; ela comentou.

-O de Dom Pedro era bem maior; a jovem comentou complacente. –Domingos tinha algumas termas na região. Foi ele quem deu o nome de Vila Velha de Jaguaribe em 1891. Nessa época a vila já era conhecida como a Suíça Brasileira e atraia negociantes, políticos e empresários de toda a região.

-Interessante; Minos murmurou. Assim que chegasse ao chalé iria dar uma olhada naquela revista, quem sabe surgisse algo interessante naquele meio tempo; ele pensou.

-No inicio do século 20, vivia na região o agrimensor Robert John Reid foi encarregado de dividir a Fazenda Natal. Nascido na região de Aberdeen, decidiu homenagear de uma vez só sua cidade de origem, a terra de seu pai Iveness e o país dos dois a Escócia. Então juntou as letras "Aber" da cidade com "ness"do nome do pai e "ia" de Escócia. Assim ele fundou a chácara Abernéssia que se tornou vila em 1919. Parte que pertencia a ele, da fragmentação da Fazenda Natal;

-"Escócia, será que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com ele? " –Minos se perguntou intrigado, vendo que a jovem continuava a contar a história. Sabia muito bem que o cavaleiro negro era escocês, será que essa história de escoceses em Campos do Jordão também não era apenas uma feliz coincidência? –ele se perguntou.

-Nessa época todos os pequenos vilarejos pertenciam a São Bento de Sapucaí. Em 1934 ocorreu um desmembramento e em 1944 foi fundada a Comarca de Campos do Jordão. Daí para frente, a cultura européia se tornou cada vez mais presente e a cidade se tornou um ponto turístico;

-Nessa época a cidade já tinha o teleférico e o festival? –Cora perguntou curiosa.

-Não, o objetivo principal na cidade primeiro foi preservar a mata araucária remanescente e com isso, surgiu à idéia de criarem o Horto Florestal em 1941, uma reserva de 8341 hectares. Quase trinta anos depois foi inaugurado o teleférico, o primeiro sistema monocabo do Brasil; Larissa explicou empolgada, enquanto tirava mais algumas fotos de um grupo de pessoas que acabava de deixar o trem e se encaminhava para a feira que havia do outro lado da rua. –O percurso sai da Estação Emilio Ribas, na Vila Capivari, vai até o morro do elefante e volta para o centro novamente. Foi nessa época que o primeiro festival começou;

-Mas e o festival de música? –Minos perguntou curioso.

-Com o passar dos anos, o encontro de música ganhou projeção internacional e tornou-se a mais importante atividade do calendário cultural de Campos; ela explicou. –E também, a trilha da gastronomia, existem vários locais aqui com comidas das mais tradicionais as exóticas, que chamam bastante a atenção. Um lugar interessante é o Baden-Baden fica na calçada do chopp eles possuem várias especialidades Chopp Weiss, Bock, Pilcen Cristal, enfim... Tem muito lugar aqui para vocês conhecerem; ela completou desligando a máquina e guardando-a na mochila.

-Bem, vamos para onde agora? –Cora perguntou empolgada.

-Uhn! Porque vocês dois não vão até o "Hops"; Larissa começou enquanto aproximava-se da jovem de melenas negras e enlaçava-lhe um dos braços com o seu. –E nós, vamos fazer um programa de garotas;

-Como? –Hades indagou, não gostando nem um pouco da idéia de se separar da esposa.

-Larissa; Minos falou em tom de aviso, sabia que quando o imperador fazia aquela cara não era um bom sinal.

-Ah não esqueçam de escolher o lugar que vamos jantar hoje à noite. Fast food ou Chine in Box estão fora de cogitação; Larissa avisou ignorando o olhar envenenado que tinha sobre si. –Cora, vamos nessa;

-Mas...; a jovem balbuciou sem saber o que fazer, mas isso não durou muito, já que Larissa tomou o devido cuidado de não deixá-la pensar, apenas acenou para os dois e literalmente a arrastou para longe dali.

Engoliu em seco, pelo visto estava tendo muitos impulsos suicidas naquele último mês, porque não duvidava que Hades estivesse realmente com vontade de lhe esganar; ele pensou preocupado. Antes de voltar-se para ele.

-Her, você prefere Cristal ou Weiss? –Minos perguntou com um sorriso nervoso enquanto lhe indicava o Hops, uma das muitas chopperias da bulevar do chopp.

**Continua...**


	9. Guerra dos Sexos

**Ao cair das folhas**

**By Dama 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Emmus, Ariel e Larissa são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**N/a: Presente pra Flor de Gelo.**

* * *

**N/a 2: Não posso deixar de dedicar esse capitulo ao Leo, meu prof de Gestão da Qualidade, porque foi graças a uma conversa com ele que me inspirou a escrever a cena principal entre Larissa e Minos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Guerra dos Sexos.**

**.I.**

-Ahn! Larissa...; Cora começou, mas a fotografa pareceu não notar o tom de apelo da jovem, atravessaram a rua, rumo ao shopping no cruzamento da bulevar. Ali teriam acesso a tudo que precisassem para deixar um certo grego de quatro; a jovem pensou com um sorriso nada inocente formando-se em seus lábios.

-Fique tranqüila, vai dar tudo certo; Larissa a tranqüilizou.

-Mas...;

-Confie em mim; a jovem falou voltando-se para Cora com um sorriso tranqüilo. –Depois que terminarmos, seu marido vai ficar de quatro; ela garantiu.

-Mas...;Cora murmurou hesitante, essa idéia de Larissa parecia um pouco perigosa, em vista do temperamento do marido; ela pensou.

-Vamos lá; Larissa falou puxando-a consigo para um salão de cabeleireiros, logo na entrada no shopping.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

O barman colocou as duas canecas de chope em cima do balcão, pegou a sua e acenou para seu 'ilustre' acompanhante pegar a sua também.

-É melhor que sua namorada não faça nada insano; Hades avisou entre dentes, antes de levar a caneca aos lábios.

-Larissa não-...; Minos parou vendo o imperador arquear a sobrancelha. –Bem, tem algo rolando entre a gente, mas... Enfim, pode confiar nela; ele completou tentando demonstrar segurança, embora nem mesmo ele conseguisse imaginar o que se passava pela cabeça de Larissa e o tamanho do risco que ele corria.

-O que você sente por essa menina, Minos? –Hades perguntou, vendo-o tomar um gole de chope, mas engasgar assim que indagou.

-Uhn?

-Você entendeu o que eu perguntei; o imperador falou, num leve arquear de sobrancelha.

-Eu não... Aconteceram muitas coisas nos últimos dias, alias, nos últimos meses, mas eu realmente ainda não sei; ele murmurou pensativo.

-Se ela fosse embora amanhã como você ficaria? –Hades perguntou casualmente.

-Como? –ele perguntou erguendo a cabeça rapidamente e no momento seguinte a caneca em suas mãos escapou indo chocar-se contra o chão.

-Nada não...; o imperador desconversou, enquanto um garçom saindo sabe-se lá de onde limpava o liquido que se espalhara pelo chão.

A pergunta pairou no ar, enquanto acenava silenciosamente para o barman trazer outra caneca. Mesmo que quisesse não poderia deixar de se perguntar o que realmente faria se isso acontecesse?

Haviam decidido viver um dia de cada vez, mas a perspectiva de que tudo poderia acabar com a chegada do amanhã não era nada agradável.

**.II.**

Piscou seguidas vezes, ainda olhando para o reflexo no espelho. Os cabelos estavam com cachos comportados o que era algo assombroso, porque jamais se imaginara com cachos tendo os cabelos tão negros e lisos.

Os lábios foram contornados com um delineador rosados e possuíam um brilho que aumentava ainda mais o volume deles. Os cílios pareciam mais longos e os olhos ganharam um contorno mais escuro através do lápis, ressaltando a intensidade dos orbes verdes.

-Primeira fase, OK; Larissa falou sorrindo, enquanto rodopiava distraidamente em uma cadeira, vendo o cabeleireiro finalizar a obra. –Agora próximo passo, banho de loja; ela murmurou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Olhou distraidamente para o catalogo a sua frente, que lugar escolher? Se fosse o errado, Larissa iria querer lhe matar, mas como poderia saber qual era o certo? –ele se perguntou.

-O que você tanto olha ai? –Hades perguntou, pousando a caneca fazia de chope no balcão.

-O restaurante, Larissa mandou mensagem, falando para escolhermos o restaurante, mas se for o errado ela mata a gente; ele avisou, enquanto folheava o catalogo.

-Com licença; alguém falou se aproximando.

-Sim; Minos falou vendo que quem se aproximava era o gerente do Hopps.

-Se me permite o atrevimento senhor, já experimentaram o La Coupole? –o gerente perguntou.

-Não; Minos respondeu interessado. –O que tem lá?

-É um restaurante ótimo para casais; o senhor explicou. –Tem bastante privacidade e o ambiente é muito acolhedor;

-O senhor poderia me dar o cartão de lá? –Minos indagou.

-Só um momento; ele falou chamando um garçom com um aceno.

-Uhn! Menos um problema para resolver; ele murmurou quando instintivamente seus olhos estreitaram-se, uma idéia começou a formar-se em sua mente e sorriu deliberadamente.

Parte do plano de Larissa já estava certo, mas havia algo que ele poderia fazer. Pegou o celular e discou os números rapidamente, ouviu-o chamar e em seguida uma voz feminina respondeu do outro lado.

_**-Alô! **_

-Dona Regina, aqui é o Minos; o espectro falou, enquanto gerente se aproximava e lhe entregava um cartão do La Coupole. Agradeceu-o com um aceno,

_**-Minos, querido... Como esta o passeio?**_

-Ótimo, mas eu preciso de um grande favor; ele falou, torcendo para que ela pudesse lhe ajudar.

**.III.**

A lua cheia erguia-se imponente sobre o céu, estacionou a _kawazaki _preta no estacionamento em frente à casa do governador. Dali tinha uma ótima visão da cidade e também, estava no caminho do Solar Considini.

Dificilmente durante a semana conseguia uma folga pra ficar se locomovendo entre as propriedades, mas dessa vez resolveu abrir uma exceção e escapar da Titãs mais cedo, para passar ali.

Com a chegada do final do ano, as coisas estavam ficando corridas em todos os lugares, por isso Ariel não estava consigo agora, embora fosse perfeitamente capaz de coordenar toda a De Siren de La Rochelle, ela optou por passar alguns dias em Viena e colocar tudo em ordem.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentia falta daquela época que não precisavam ficar nessa correria desenfreada para manter tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Eram tantas responsabilidades que às vezes se esquecia de simplesmente parar e relaxar.

Guardou os óculos escuros no bolso interno da jaqueta e recostou-se na lateral da moto, apreciando o ar gelado da noite e as nuvens prateadas que começavam a erguer-se entre as árvores.

Campos do Jordão era um bom lugar para se estar e pensar. Há alguns anos atrás Rosewood, advogado da família, havia dito a eles que se desejassem se desfazer da propriedade de Campos, eles tinham liberdade para tal, porém O Recanto e Dream Village, eram herança da família e deveria ser passada ao próximo Considini a nascer, seja filho de Ariel ou seu.

Ambos sabiam o valor sentimental que as três propriedades tinham para Axel e ao longo dos anos decidiram que não iriam se desfazer do Solar e cuidaram do lugar com igual esmero, como da ilha e do recanto.

Entretanto, tantas responsabilidades às vezes lhe cansavam, mas não gostava da sensação de que estava deixando alguma coisa passar sem sentido em sua vida. Não entendia, mas desde sempre sentia isso, que não deveria desperdiçar, nem horas, minutos, muito menos segundos, que se aplicados, poderiam ser bem aproveitados.

-Cansado de brincar com o destino, garoto? –uma voz indagou atrás de si.

Ergueu a cabeça, apenas lançando um olhar de soslaio para trás, vendo um homem de longos cabelos negros, com fios prateados se aproximar. Seu olhar era intenso e perscrutador, capaz de ler o mais fundo de sua alma. Ele era o único a conhecer o passado, o presente e o futuro da humanidade, mas o que queria ali?

-Talvez, se eu acreditasse nisso que você chama de destino; Emmus rebateu.

-Observação bastante perspicaz; Caos comentou parando a seu lado. –Embora você não acredite, o destino é algo tão natural quanto respirar;

-Tem razão, não acredito; ele falou dando de ombros. –Pra mim é impossível conceber a idéia de que, não sou dono da minha própria vida e tudo que faço ou sinto, somente existe porque três senhoras sádicas querem;

-Não é assim que funciona; Caos falou aborrecido. –As Deusas do Destino apenas acionam o gatilho;

-Mas as pessoas ainda culpam o destino por suas próprias falhas, pelas escolhas ruins, por fatalidades que não souberam tirar o melhor proveito para se reerguer; Emmus falou, gesticulando levemente embora deixasse evidente seu desagrado.

-Nem todos são como você, criança; Caos falou fitando-o de maneira serena. –Sei que as memórias daquilo que passou ainda estão ai; ele falou pousando a mão sobre o coração. –Elas jamais lhe deixarão e ver outras pessoas desistirem sem lutar lhe deixa inquieto, decepcionado com a vida, não é?

-Não quero que as pessoas sejam como eu; Emmus falou quase num sussurro, passando a mão levemente pela testa, para afastar os fios negro-esverdeados que caiam sobre seus olhos. –Mas sim, que aprendam a lidar com suas fraquezas e parem de se magoar deliberadamente;

-Um dia, quem sabe... Elas sejam assim; o Onipotente falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas o mundo ainda esta em fase de evolução, a Terra continua tão jovem quanto na época em que tantos deuses nasceram aqui. Coisas ainda precisam ser aprendidas e erros reparados;

-Às vezes eu penso que não é suficiente só lutar; o cavaleiro falou, erguendo os olhos para o céu, onde infinitos pontinhos luminosos começavam a piscar, quando o mesmo foi tomado por um tapete de estrelas.

-Não, não é suficiente se você não tiver fé em si mesmo e naqueles que lhe rodeiam; Caos falou.

O cavaleiro assentiu, embora ainda não estivesse convencido de que a resposta para alguns de seus problemas fosse apenas ter fé.

-Não é a flecha que muda o destino e sim, a força de vontade daquele que atira; o Onipotente falou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –A hora dela despertar esta chegando, seus esforços não foram em vão;

-Como? –ele perguntou voltando-se rapidamente para o Deus.

-Quando a hora chegar, uma batalha tão ferrenha como qualquer uma das que você já lutou, ameaçara a paz que os guardiões lutaram para manter. Você não poderá recuar, nem perder a fé. Lembre-se pelo que você vem lutando; Caos falou em tom de aviso.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? –Emmus indagou.

-O Coração do Oceano é uma jóia rara e preciosa, você assumiu uma grande responsabilidade com ela e sei que não pretende recuar agora, mas haverá momentos em que os demais terão de lutar suas batalhas e você nada poderá fazer se não, esperar e observar;

-Mas...;

-Até lá, acalma teu coração, que independente de qualquer coisa, elas tecem por você e quando você estiver pronto, o rio seguira seu curso; ele completou para em seguida desaparecer em meio a uma nuvem prateada, como se fragmentos de estrelas caíssem do céu a seu lado, levando consigo a imagem daquele que existe no mundo, bem antes da Terra deixar de ser apenas uma pequena fagulha de poeira cósmica.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Parou em frente ao _La Coupole_ e conteve um suspiro de desalento, antes de sair do Hopps, ligara para Larissa, combinando de encontrá-los ali na frente, mas estava começando a ficar preocupado com a demora dela.

Alem do mais era seu pescoço que estava em jogo, Hades não parecia nada contente com o fato dela ter desaparecido com Cora pelo meio de Campos do Jordão. Mais essa agora; ele pensou, franzindo o cenho.

-Elas estão demorando demais; Hades reclamou impaciente.

Engoliu em seco, quando o imperador tinha aquele olhar, era porque alguma coisa não ia dar certo; Minos pensou rezando para avista-las logo no meio da multidão e acabar com aquele martírio.

-Larissa já vai chegar aqui e...; Minos parou ao avista-la se aproximando com uma jovem de melenas negras a seu lado. –Ai meu Deus; ele murmurou, tentando conter o espanto.

-Onde elas est-...; Hades virou-se e parou de falar no momento que as duas atravessaram a rua, indo encontrá-los em frente ao _La Coupole_.

-Desculpem a demora; Larissa falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente, ao ver que os dois pareciam surpresos com a transformação que ocorrera na jovem de melenas negras.

-Sem problemas; os dois falaram juntos.

-Então? –Cora perguntou timidamente enquanto o marido lhe estendia a mão.

Observou-a demoradamente, esquecendo-se completamente de que estavam acompanhados e mal notando que Larissa já puxava Minos para um quiosque do outro lado da rua, deixando-os sozinhos.

Enlaçou a jovem pela cintura, envolvendo-a em um abraço caloroso. Enquanto com a ponta dos dedos, delicadamente afastava alguns fios negros e cacheados que caiam sobre seus olhos.

Notou fascinado a forma como o verde intenso das íris haviam sido reforçadas por uma fina linha preta e os lábios rosados por natureza, estavam quase rublos.

-Mais linda do que Afrodite; ele sussurrou, com os lábios bem próximos dos seus.

-Hades; a jovem sussurrou, porém as palavras perderam-se em meio à brisa suave que os abraçava, esvoaçando os cabelos e aproximando-os ainda mais, antes que seus lábios de encontraram num beijo intenso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Você me assusta; Minos falou, enquanto puxava um banquinho para se sentar.

-Porque? –Larissa perguntou, com ar inocente.

-E você ainda pergunta? - ele resmungou.

-Oras, ela merecia um dia de princesa depois da pisada na bola que o Hades deu; a jovem falou indignada. –Alguns homens são tão pouco criativos;

-Hei! Alto lá; Minos falou, antes de pedir dois chocolates quentes, para eles. –Não vem com essa política de cama pra cima de mim, que não rola;

-E não é? –Larissa falou dando de ombros; - A maioria dos homens são tão pouco criativos que não tem nem o direito de reclamar quando as coisas esfriam;

-Ta certo; ele falou sarcástico. –Mas não atribua isso só aos homens não querida, muitas mulheres são assim também;

-Oras, a uma grande diferença entre os homens e as mulheres querido e isso não é só atribuído ao lado que tem de agüentar a TPM uma semana por mês; ela escarneceu. –Hoje em dia as mulheres são muito mais independentes para correr atrás daquilo que querem e essa falta de atitude dos homens se resume única e basicamente na própria incompetência;

-Incompetência? –ele indagou exasperado.

-E não? –Larissa indagou arqueando a sobrancelha. -Antigamente os homens podiam ter quantas amantes quisessem, que as esposas não tinham o direito de abrir a boca para reclamar. Agora, hoje se uma mulher pegar para criar um garotão pra terminar de criar, ela é a vulgar? Me poupe! O pior são esses 'tios' que vemos por ai namorando _ninfetas_ que tem idade para serem suas bisnetas;

-Você é radical demais; Minos murmurou, assoprando o chocolate.

-Nem tanto, apenas gosto de fazer valer as minhas perspectivas. Porque veja só; Larissa falou, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios. –A maioria dos homens ainda pensa que quando vai para uma balada e acha uma garota linda que da mole pra ele, o cara logo se acha o bom. Alias, a maioria dos caras que freqüentam baladas, acham que as mulheres se vestem para eles, ou melhor, para ficar com eles; a jovem falou.

-E não? –Minos indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Alooooooooo, gatinho. Em que mundo você vive? –Larissa exasperou, olhando horrorizada para ele. –É claro que não! Por natureza as mulheres são competitivas e se vão super produzidas para uma balada ou o que quer que seja, é por dois motivos apenas;

-Quais? –ele indagou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios, por mais louco que aquele assunto fosse, ainda conseguia enxergar uma certa lógica no que Larissa estava falando.

-Para se sentirem bem consigo mesmas e é claro, para boa e velha competição de iguais. Vocês são uns tolos se acham que as mulheres se vestem para vocês e não, para competir com as outras. É como uma seleção natural e a básica demonstração de poder. A roupa te deixa segura e você demonstra isso nos embates; ela explicou. –É como se vestir pra guerra, mas em vez de armaduras pesadas, você as substitui por _Versages_,_ Channel, Boss, Louis Viton, Union G._ entre tantas outras...

-A arte da guerra é mais fácil de interpretar do que o universo feminino; Minos falou rindo.

-Na verdade é simples quando se é mulher; ela brincou.

-Como não é meu caso, prefiro viver na ignorância; o cavaleiro brincou. –Mas os homens são competitivos também; ele ressaltou.

-Não tanto quanto as mulheres; Larissa o corrigiu. –Os homens são ambiciosos e agem friamente, mas as mulheres são competitivas e agem pela emoção o que obviamente, sempre as deixa um passo à frente;

-Disso eu discordo; Minos falou levemente enfezado. –Muitas mulheres preferem sentar no chão e chorar do que enfrentar os problemas;

-Da mesma forma que muitos homens se acovardam e não vão atrás daquilo que querem apenas por comodismo; ela rebateu mordaz.

-Você é irritante sabia? –ele resmungou, dando-se por vencido. Nunca iria conseguir ganhar uma discussão dela.

-Isso porque nós nem começamos a discutir sobre quem é o sexo frágil; Larissa falou em tom de provocação.

-Algum problema? –Cora perguntou se aproximando de braços dados com Hades.

-Não, estava apenas explicando umas coisinhas básicas ao Minos sobre o universo feminino; a jovem respondeu lançando-lhe um olhar cúmplice.

-Ah sim; ela murmurou compreensiva. Durante o período de transformação tiveram bastante tempo de conversar sobre algumas coisas que ainda aquela noite, seriam de grande valia.

-Como? –Hades indagou, arqueando levemente a sobrancelha.

-Longa história; as duas falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom, vamos jantar então? –Cora indagou mudando de assunto.

-Ah! Antes que eu esqueça, aconteceu um pequeno imprevisto; Minos falou, levemente hesitante.

-Que imprevisto? –Larissa indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-O _La Coupole_ só pode fazer reserva para um casal, porque a cartilha deles já estava cheia; o espectro explicou casualmente.

-Que pena; Cora murmurou, lembrando-se do que Larissa havia lhe contado sobre o restaurante.

-Não se preocupem, vão vocês a gente vai em outro; Minos adiantou-se, tentando parecer o mais inocente possível.

-Mas...;

-Não se preocupem, hoje a noite é de vocês; Larissa falou, compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar. –Vou ligar para o Lucas e pedir que ele mande a limusine esperar vocês aqui na frente, assim depois do jantar se vocês quiserem passear em algum lugar ele os levara, antes de voltarem ao Solar;

-Vocês tem certeza que não preferem que escolhamos outro restaurante? –Hades indagou, lembrando-se do momento que Minos fazia as reservas, tinha certeza de que ele estava tramando alguma coisa, mesmo porque, ele falara com alguém, uma tal de Regina antes, mas não entendera direito o que ele pedia a tal mulher. Estranho, o que ele estava tramando, sabia perfeitamente que ele reservara apenas uma mesa no _La Coupole_ e nem ao menos perguntara se haveria problemas com mais de uma reserva. Uhn? Ai tinha!

-Não, vão lá. O _La Coupole_ é um dos melhores restaurantes de Campos; Larissa falou. –Vocês vão adorar, depois daqui nós vamos pra casa, para não pegar a estrada muito tarde. Mas amanhã, se quiserem ir a algum lugar é só pedirem a Beatriz para nos ligar e nós nos encontramos; ela explicou.

-Está certo então; Hades concordou.

-Obrigada Larissa; Cora falou abraçando a jovem espontaneamente quando elas foram se despedir.

-Quer me agradecer mesmo, deixe-o de quatro a noite inteira; ela sussurrou em tom de brincadeira, antes de se afastar.

-...; ela assentiu.

-Divirtam-se; Larissa falou acenando quando eles se despediram e atravessaram a rua novamente.

-O que você disse a ela? –Minos indagou ao ver que a imperatriz estava com a face tão vermelha quanto à blusa de lã que Larissa usava por baixo da jaqueta.

-Coisas de mulher; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Mas então, vamos jantar aonde?

-Uhn! É uma surpresa; ele falou, enlaçando-lhe a cintura e encaminhando-se para o estacionamento, onde deixara o carro.

-Que surpresa? –Larissa indagou curiosa.

-Se eu contasse deixaria de ser surpresa; Minos falou com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente. –Mas lembre-se, à noite é uma criança e nós também...; ele completou num sussurro enrouquecido em seu ouvido.

**Continua...**


	10. Velas Vinho Branco e Fundi

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Velas, Vinho Branco e Fundi.**

**.I.**

Desceu do carro em silêncio, as luzes da pousada estavam acesas, mas não precisou dar uma segunda espiada lá para dentro, enquanto abria o portão para saber que Dona Regina não estava ali.

Estranho, porque dificilmente ela saia de carro quando estava em Campos do Jordão, alias, desde que a conhecia a senhora vivia dizendo que ia para Campos exatamente para aproveitar o aconchego da cidade e a falta daquela necessidade insaciável por velocidade que muitos daqueles que viviam em São Paulo possuíam.

Era algo natural, devido ao fato da cidade nunca parar, viver ligada vinte e quatro horas por dia, fazendo com que todos seguissem esse ritmo irrequieto, mas ali não havia isso.

Ouviu Minos ligar o carro novamente e entrar, indo estacioná-lo em sua vaga. Fechou o portão de madeira, ouvindo-a ranger e chamar a atenção do labrador na casa da frente, que latiu pedindo a atenção.

Deu um suspiro cansado, o frio estava começando a intensificar-se, agora o que mais queria era tomar um banho, mesmo correndo o risco de ficar com hipôtermia, por causa do banheiro gelado e depois cair na cama.

Por algum motivo sentia-se o último bagaço da laranja, naquele momento. Até passar àquelas três horas sentada na cabeleireira e nas lojas, enquanto Cora escolhia as roupas, não havia notado o quanto estava cansada.

Agora era obrigada a admitir que Minos merecia um beijo por ter lhe livrado da situação complicada que passaria ao entrar no _La Coupole_, no estado que se encontrava.

-Você parece cansada; Minos comentou, enquanto retirava a mochila da jovem de dentro do carro.

-Impressão a sua; Larissa respondeu levemente sarcástica.

-Porque você não vai para o chalé, toma um banho que eu termino de descarregar as coisas e levo para você; ele sugeriu gentilmente.

-Já te disse que você é um amor de pessoa? –ela indagou enquanto subia os dois degraus da entrada do chalé, quase se arrastando.

-Não com muita freqüência depois que te impedi de causar um acidente de transito cada vez que dirige; o cavaleiro respondeu em tom de provocação.

-Você tem sorte de eu estar cansada; Larissa resmungou, abrindo a porta e entrando, deixando-a apenas encostada atrás de si, para que ele pudesse levar as coisas para lá depois.

-Talvez; Minos falou casualmente, enquanto jogava a mochila sobre o ombro e apressava-se em organizar tudo, tinha pouco tempo agora e não podia deixar nada estragar o que estava planejando; ele pensou.

**.II.**

Suspirou exasperada enquanto olhava a cortina torta pendurada de maneira desajeitada no varão sobre a janela. Droga! Quando decidira tirar a cortina da vitrine para lavar não pensou que fosse tão difícil colocá-la de volta.

Olhou para todos os lados procurando por algo que pudesse usar, até encontrar uma cadeira mais reforçada que as de vime próximo à janela. Talvez com ela pudesse alcançar a outra ponta do varão e arrumar a cortina; Isadora pensou, enquanto puxava a cadeira e subia.

-Uhn! Até aqui foi; ela murmurou, acertando a primeira parte.

Não gostava de deixar a vitrine da frente coberta pela cortina, mas era uma medida de segurança para quando fechasse, porém agora não estava certa se a decisão de colocar aquela cortina com varão ali fora a mais acertada, quem sabe se fosse o tipo persiana teria menos problema.

Deu de ombros, não adiantava nada ficar chorando sobre o leite derramado e tão pouco iria mudar a cortina agora; a jovem concluiu enquanto voltava-se para a outra ponta.

Tentou alcançá-la sem ter de descer da cadeira, faltava só um pouquinho. Apoiou as mãos na parede tentando se equilibrar enquanto jogava o corpo para o lado, fazendo a cadeira mover um pouco mais na direção que queria.

-Vamos lá, falta só isso agora; Isadora falou consigo mesma. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e usando o apoio da cadeira conseguiu alcançar a ponta da cortina e passá-la lentamente no encaixe do varão, porém ela mal podia contar que a cadeira fosse resolver deslizar no chão encerado justamente naquele momento.

Fechou os olhos esperando pela queda, era como se o tempo houvesse congelado e a queda se tornou-se lenta. Entretanto, passou-se alguns segundos e nada aconteceu. Abriu lentamente um olho e depois outro. Virou-se para o lado quando encontrou uma mão forte e quente segurando-lhe o braço.

Arqueou a sobrancelha instintivamente enquanto procurava a origem daquela mão e deparou-se com um tórax largo e delineado por músculos e curvas capazes de enlouquecer uma santa, totalmente revestidos por uma camisa de malha branca, que dava pouca margem a imaginação.

-Esta tudo bem? –a voz igualmente harmoniosa com o resto do corpo causou-lhe um pequeno arrepio, que partiu do meio das costas a nuca.

-Eu...; Isadora balbuciou ficando imediatamente escarlate quando notou que ele estava tão preto, que sentia a respiração dele acariciando-lhe a face.

-Precisa tomar cuidado, é perigoso subir em cadeiras com o chão tão liso; Emmus falou, mantendo-a segura entre seus braços.

-...; Isadora assentiu confusa, não se lembrava de ter ouvido o sino da porta tocar, tão pouco ele entrar. –Obrigada; ela falou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Não tem problema; Emmus falou com um sorriso charmoso. –Não é todo dia que tenho a oportunidade de salvar uma jovem tão bonita de uma queda; ele completou em tom de flerte;

-Ahn! Bem... ; ela balbuciou corando furiosamente.

-Cof! Cof! Cof!

Virou-se lentamente ouvindo o som de uma tosse vida da porta de entrada e engoliu em seco quando deparou-se com os orbes azuis do namorado, serrados de maneira perigosa.

-Espero não estar interrompendo nada; Afrodite falou em tom glacial.

-Não, bem...; Isadora murmurou.

-Estava apenas ajudando a senhorita; Emmus falou pouco se importando com o olhar envenenado do outro, enquanto colocava Isadora delicadamente sentada na cadeira.

–Afrodite, esse é o-...;

-Considini; o cavaleiro falou cortando Isadora, enquanto estendia a mão ao pisciano de maneira cordial. –Emmus Considini; ele completou.

-Filipe Lancaster; Afrodite respondeu a contra gosto. –O que aconteceu? –ele indagou voltando-se para Isadora.

-Escorreguei da cadeira, mas Emmus conseguiu me segurar antes que caísse; ela explicou.

-E você, o que estava fazendo exatamente aqui? –o pisciano indagou voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Flores! Afinal, é isso que nós compramos em floriculturas, não? –Emmus rebateu num tom levemente irônico, enquanto as sobrancelhas finas arqueavam-se com graciosidade.

-Obvio que ele veio atrás de flores Filipe; Isadora falou entre dentes ao notar o tom do cavaleiro. –Então, agora no que eu posso ajudar? –ela indagou docemente para o rapaz.

-Gostaria de um vaso de orquídeas violeta; Emmus respondeu.

-Eu devo ter alguma coisa no estoque, só um minuto que eu vou verificar; ela falou levantando-se e indo ao cômodo anexo a loja, não sem antes, lançar um olhar de aviso do namorado, como se dissesse "Se você surtar, eu te esgano".

Observou-a se afastar com um olhar indecifrável, antes de voltar-se para o cavaleiro de melenas negras que o fitava com a sobrancelha arqueada de maneira arrogante.

-Então, vocês estão juntos; Emmus comentou casualmente como se já não soubesse daquilo.

-Sim; Afrodite limitou-se respondeu. –Algum problema quanto a isso? –ele indagou na defensiva.

-Problema algum; o cavaleiro respondeu dando de ombros, segurando-se para não rir.

Como era possível que mesmo estando juntos ele fosse tão ciumento? Se bem que, era justificável, já que Isadora era uma mulher que dificilmente passaria despercebida. Não apenas pela aparência, mas por ser uma mulher decidida, inteligente e bastante espirituosa. Axel diria que ela certamente seria uma boa Considini, mas ele tinha o habito de dizer isso sobre todas as mulheres que não fossem submissas ou as típicas cabeça de vento que o deixavam a beira da loucura em sua famosa juventude de ouro; Emmus lembrou-se.

Entretanto, Filipe não tinha motivos para se sentir ameaçado; ele pensou, dando um baixo suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que a jovem voltava a loja com dois vasos repletos de orquídeas.

-Tenho essas aqui; Isadora explicou colocando-os sobre a bancada. –Essas são violeta com um pouco de magenta e essas outras estão mais para o lilás e o branco; ela explicou, mostrando os arranjos.

-Os dois são muito bonitos; ele comentou olhando-os atentamente e pensando qual deveria levar.

-Ahn! Posso fazer uma pergunta? –ela indagou hesitante, mas continuou quando ele assentiu. –Você é o Considini de _La Rochelle_, não é?

-Sou; Emmus respondeu voltando-se para ela com os orbes intensos e em alerta.

-Ah! Meu Zeus! Então você é mesmo o-...; ela parou incrédula.

-Isadora, do que esta falando? –Filipe perguntou, confuso com o alarde dela.

-Você é o rei da Escócia; a jovem falou chocada.

-Príncipe; Emmus a corrigiu.

-Não! Rei; Isadora falou veemente. –Diante do povo você é rei. Eu li isso numa matéria que saiu na internet esses dias; ela completou.

-Tecnicamente príncipe; Emmus falou um pouco impaciente. Não precisava ficar sendo lembrado o tempo todo da pressão que o povo vinha fazendo para que aceitasse o titulo de rei.

O clã Considini era o último que descendia do antigo rei, existiam outros lideres de clãs que poderiam assumir esse papel. Embora o principado Considini fosse único. Agora o povo colocara na cabeça de que o titulo deveria sofrer uma ascensão e ele deveria ser tratado por rei, o pior é que havia deixando bem claro que outra pessoa assumindo o titulo, não os deixaria satisfeitos.

Suspirou cansada, embora representasse a última família real escocesa, não tinha influencia política alguma. Era o mesmo caso da família real da Inglaterra. Eles possuíam uma rainha e outros três príncipes, mas quem ditava as regras era o primeiro ministro. Na Escócia as coisas eram dirigidas pelo presidente do país como em tantas outras nações, mas a população não se esquecia das antigas tradições tão pouco, admitia que elas morrerem com a modernidade.

Todos sabiam da política por trás disso, mas não se importavam com isso, queriam apenas a imagem de alguém sob o trono, que pudessem confiar. Como Axel dissera uma vez, o mundo ainda precisava de heróis, mas simplesmente não podia arcar com mais essa responsabilidade. Cada um precisava ter ciência de que, as coisas aconteciam como um todo, não era uma formiga que construía o formigueiro e sim, um grupo ordenado de milhares.

Reerguer a Titãs numa época de caos financeiro e ainda cuidar de La Rochelle, era responsabilidade suficiente para uma vida, isto é claro, se ignorasse o que andava fazendo por ai nas horas vagasse ele pensou. Entretanto, de qualquer forma, o povo pouco a pouco estava começando a aceitar seu ponto de vista, mas mesmo assim quando era visto na rua, ainda tinha um ou outro que lhe chamava de Majestade; ele lembrou-se torcendo o nariz.

Qualquer outra pessoa se sentiria lisonjeado ou deslumbrado com o leque de possibilidade que o titulo lhe abria, mas ele simplesmente queria continuar com sua vida, tentando ser o mais simples possível. E aceitar o titulo seria complicar o que deveria ficar quieto. Entretanto, jamais iria negligenciar seu povo, por uma coroa ou qualquer outra coisa.

-Eu não aceitei o titulo; ele completou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio.

-Porque não? –Isadora perguntou chocada.

-É uma história longa demais; Emmus a cortou. –Eu vou querer os dois; ele completou.

-Ahn! Certo! –ela murmurou ao notar que fora longe demais nas indagações. Entretanto era difícil de acreditar que justamente ele era o famoso Príncipe Considini de _La Rochelle_.

Já ouvira falar sobre ele outras vezes, mas nunca conciliara a imagem do homem arrogante que conhecera em Vale das Flores, com aquele a sua frente, tão doce e cordial. Se bem que, ao analisar todas as características, era obrigada a concordar que ele ficara ainda mais charmoso; ela pensou.

-Vou colocar o celofane para protegê-las, só um momento; ela falou, enquanto terminava os arranjos.

Assentiu, vendo-a começar a arrumar os arranjos. Entretanto, antes que ela pudesse dar um jeito de fazer mais alguma pergunta, sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso.

-Alô; Emmus falou afastando-se para atender.

_**-Você já percebeu, que é mais fácil conseguir falar com a rainha da Inglaterra, do que com você por telefone?**_ –uma voz feminina falou irritada do outro lado.

-Eu vou bem também e você, Vossa Majestade? –ele indagou em tom de provocação.

_**-Puff!**_ –a jovem do outro lado resmungou. _**–Sabe que mesmo depois de tanto tempo eu ainda não me acostumei com isso?**_

-Imagino; Emmus respondeu sorrindo.

_**-Agora respondendo sua pergunta, eu estou bem sim. Obrigada por perguntar. Embora meu estimado marido não me dê um segundo de sossego...Enfim, estou começando a acreditar que não existe vida depois do casamento;**_ Izara brincou.

-Você me anima tanto falando assim; ele falou rindo. –Mas o que Abas anda aprontando dessa vez?

_**-Alem de não me deixar fazer nada? Que Droga Emmus, eu estou grávida, não invalida;**_ ela exasperou, não conseguindo evitar um soluço do outro lado.

-Já pensou em falar isso para ele? –o cavaleiro indagou um pouco preocupado com a amiga. Izara nunca fora uma mulher fraca, emocional ou fisicamente dependente. Ela não se tornara a rainha de Zadara apenas porque se casara com o sheik e sim por sua força e determinação ao buscar fazer o melhor pelo povo acima de tudo. Entretanto, a gravidez a estava deixando mais sensível que o comum.

Não duvidava que o amigo estivesse apavorado com as mudanças de humor da esposa e a estivesse mantendo numa redoma de vidro.

_**-E ele me ouve? Eu amo meu marido Emmus, mas vou mandá-lo dormir com os camelos se perguntar mais uma vez se eu estou bem;**_ ela quase gritou, enquanto as lágrimas caiam copiosamente do outro lado.

-Izara, _**aziz**_**;** Emmus falou num sussurro carinhoso. –Abas te adora, jamais faria isso para te aborrecer. Você sempre foi uma mulher independente e reservada. Acostumada a resolver seus problemas sozinha, sem compartilhar. Por isso Abas se preocupa, se você não falar com ele, ele não tem como saber o que esta acontecendo; ele explicou.

_**-Mas...;**_ ela murmurou.

-Porque você não tira uma licença do trabalho na embaixada por um tempo e viaja com Abas para algum lugar, só vocês dois. Aposto que ele vai ficar menos neurótico assim e você não terá que se preocupar com nada; ele sugeriu.

_**-Você tem razão;**_ Izara murmurou, recostando-se na cadeira de couro, enquanto girava de forma que pudesse ver as casas e ruas movimentadas da vila de Zadara, no Oriente Médio.

-Nunca duvide disse, _aziz_; ele respondeu sorrindo.

_**-Aff! Vocês homens são tão convencidos;**_ a jovem falou rindo.

-Não tanto quanto alguns séculos atrás; Emmus falou. –Mas fique tranqüila, agora Ariel esta em uma reunião, mas à noite damos uma passada ai.

_**-Ah! Traga Blackshadows e Rosewood também, talvez eu precise de um advogado e uma testemunha confiável, caso resolva ficar viúva;**_ ela completou rindo.

-Fique tranqüila, tudo acontece no seu tempo e por uma razão; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

_**-Certo, obrigada por me ouvir;**_ Izara falou, suspirando cansada.

-Estarei sempre aqui pra você _aziz_; Emmus respondeu carinhosamente. –Nos vemos depois;

_**-Um beijo;**_

-Outro; ele respondeu desligando.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Izara não era a primeira, tão pouco a última mulher grávida que tinha como amiga. Entretanto, continuava se sentindo numa sinuca de bico cada vez que isso acontecia; ele pensou, lembrando-se que no começo da gravidez dela, tivera de sair com Abas no meio da madrugada atrás de abacaxi com canela para ela, o problema é que não encontrava-se facilmente esse tipo de fruta nos mercados de Zadara.

Conclusão, tiveram que rodar por todos os lugares até conseguir achar a dita cuja, mas quando chegaram, Izara já queria outra coisa e a vontade pelo abacaxi havia passado.

Suspirou pesadamente, e Prudence, sua governanta em Drean Village, vivia falando que não agüentava mais aquele castelo tão vazio e sem crianças. Só queria ver se ela iria manter essa opinião quando se casar e tivesse o primeiro filho; ele pensou com um sorrisinho diabólico nos lábios.

-Pronto; Isadora falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Obrigado; Emmus falou pagando pelos arranjos, antes de pegá-los.

-Se precisar de algo mais, tem um cartão da loja nos arranjos; Isadora explicou.

-Certo! Até mais; ele despediu-se antes de sair.

-Tipinho estranho; Filipe resmungou, enquanto via o cavaleiro sumir na rua.

-Por que diz isso? –a jovem indagou já se preparando para o surto.

-Encontrei com ele esses dias na rua; ele comentou surpreendendo-a. –Mas não sabia quem era;

-Uhn! Já faz algum tempo que não o via, a primeira vez foi em Visby, quando estive lá; ela comentou.

-Como? –Filipe perguntou voltando-se para ela com o cenho franzido.

-É curioso, Emmus me lembra alguém conhecido, mas não seu ao certo quem; Isadora continuou pensativa. –Ele muda tão rápido de temperamento que é difícil saber se ele é o herói ou o vilão. Enfim, uma grande e fascinante incógnita; ela completou sorrindo quando ouviu o rosnado enciumado dele, mas deu de ombros. Essa era a verdade, nada mais do que a verdade...

**.III.**

Sentou-se sob a tampa do sanitário, enquanto esperava impaciente o aquecedor esquentar o banheiro. Havia esquecido completamente de quão frio aquele lugar ficava quando a noite caia. Normalmente quando saia pedia a dona Regina que o deixasse ligado para si.

Suspirou cansada, ainda bem que Minos encontrara aquela 'saída pela tangente' para que não fossem jantar no La Coupole.

Alem de não estar bem vestida para se sentir bem num restaurante daqueles, havia notado agora que estava cheirando peixe.

Torceu o nariz em desagrado, mesmo tendo trocado de roupa, o barro do fundo do tanque havia impregnado em seus cabelos, ao longo do dia não notara nada, mas depois de todas àquelas horas no sol.

-Puff! – ela resmungou.

Mais alguns minutos de espera entediante e pode finalmente ligar o chuveiro, vendo o calor do vapor embaçar os azulejos. Agora vinha a pior parte, tirar as roupas cheirando a peixe e entrar em baixo dágua, encarando de uma vez o choque térmico; ela pensou estremecendo antecipadamente.

Não tinha jeito, respirou fundo, contando até três, entrou...

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jogou as toras dentro da lareira e as viu queimar lentamente, a luz da sala estava apagada e a única luminosidade agora era proveniente das velas aromáticas sobre a mesa que acabara de acender, próximo à bancada da cozinha.

O pesado e aconchegante tapete felpudo estava em frente à lareira agora e o sofá-cama fora levado para outro cômodo, para lhes dar espaço, ficando apenas as almofadas macias.

O cheiro de vinho branco inebriava os sentidos, ao erguer-se como uma nevoa prateada da beira do aparelho de fundi. A seu lado, outro aparelho já começava a esquentar, derretendo o chocolate. Uma bandeja com frutas e queijo fora colocada próximos aos aparelhos.

Sabia que Larissa por trabalhar com catálogos, conhecia todos os melhores lugares de Campos, inclusive o La Coupule. Por isso se quisesse impressioná-la, tinha de ser original.

Deteve-se no momento que iria acender mais uma vela, sob a mesa de cedro. Se fosse apenas pela aposta do inevitável versus planejado, se sentiria menos inquieto, mas a verdade é que mesmo não querendo admitir, não queria que Larissa fosse embora no final de semana. Por isso, iria brigar com as armas que tinha para isso não acontecer.

Ouviu um clique e em seguida uma lufada de vento quente chegou até si vindo da porta do banheiro, a mesma pela qual ela saia agora.

Não havia mais volta, todas as decisões que tinha de tomar já haviam sido concluídas, agora era hora de agir; ele pensou, enquanto deixava as velas de lado para pegar o saca-rolas e a garrafa de vinho ainda fechada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Envolveu os cabelos na toalha, enquanto saia do banheiro. O corpo quente, agradecia o banho relaxante e perfumado, agora vestia-se de maneira mais confortável com uma calça de moletom e uma cacharrel. Nos pés, um par de chinelos atoalhados.

Deteve os movimentos quando deparou-se com aquele par de orbes dourados sobre si. A luz da sala era parca e a chama das velas tremeluzia sob sua face, criando uma aura de mistério, a essência de maçãs e rosas preenchia o ambiente.

-Vinho? –Minos indagou enquanto abria de maneira lenta e precisa uma garrafa de Cave Du' Lac branco suave.

-Por favor; ela respondeu, deixando a toalha sobre um dos bancos de cedro em volta da mesa, aproximou-se do cavaleiro quando ele lhe estendeu a taça.

Aproximou o bojo de cristal do nariz, aspirando a essência suavemente cítrica do vinho, em outro momento teria optado por um bordo mais doce e encorpado, mas algo lhe dizia que Minos já havia previsto isso; Larissa concluiu diante do olhar que ele lhe lançou.

-Como está? –ele indagou fazendo o buquê.

-Ótimo; Larissa respondeu depois de prová-lo.

-Venha; ele falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

Hesitou por alguns segundos, mas desistiu. Sabia que se envolver com Minos era arriscado e que poderia perder bem mais do que estava disposta a apostar, mas naquela noite queria pagar pra ver.

Deixou-se guiar até a lareira, vendo logo abaixo a bandeja com frutas e queijos.

-Espero que goste; ouviu a voz enrouquecida sussurrar em se ouvido.

Entreabriu os lábios pra responder, mas não conseguiu emitir palavra alguma, apenas assentiu e abaixou-se, quando ele a ajudou a se acomodar no tapete felpudo.

Entretanto as surpresas planejadas não haviam acabado, ela pode constatar quando sentiu os braços do cavaleiro envolverem-lhe a cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo bem talhado e quente.

-Minos; ela ofegou, enquanto a essência inebriante de creme pós-barba chegava até si de maneira perturbadora.

-Apenas relaxe; ele falou fazendo-a apoiar as costas em seu peito, de forma que ela ficasse impossibilitada de fugir, devido às coxas dele que a prendiam pelos lados e os braços em sua cintura.

Sentiu-o tomar-lhe a taça das mãos e colocar no chão ao lado da sua, enquanto cobria a ambos com a manta xadrezada da cintura pra baixo, que estava a seu lado.

Aquele homem não era real, não podia ser real; sua mente gritava. Homens normalmente não eram tão sensíveis, menos ainda românticos e fofos como aquele. Bem... Pelo menos não os que conhecia; Larissa pensou.

-O que você prefere, doce ou salgado? –ele perguntou num sussurro carinhoso, enquanto afagava-lhe a face.

-Doce; ela respondeu observando-o extasiada pegar um dos espetinhos de sobre a bandeja e ir até a porção de morangos na bandeja, para em seguida levá-lo ao funde de chocolate.

Seus olhares se encontraram no processo e ela soube que por mais piegas que fosse, ao partir na sexta-feira, uma boa parte de si iria ficar ali e outra sempre o acompanharia, mas o que restaria para si mesma no fim? –a pergunta soou em sua mente de maneira inquietante, mas com um aceno imaginário, baniu-a para um canto escuro, pelo menos por aquela noite, iria esquecer o resto do mundo, deixaria para pensar nisso outra hora.

**Continua... **

Domo pessoal

É possível fazer toda uma fic por causa de uma cena? Bem, até algum tempo atrás eu achava que não, mas ano passado quando estive em Campos do Jordão, nos mesmos chalés onde Minos e Larissa estão, conhecendo a espevitada Dona Regina e o labrador da casa da frente, a idéia surgiu.

Eu passei mais ou menos seis meses sem conseguir colocar a idéia no papel por conta de outros projetos que estavam tomando mais da minha atenção na época, como Luthier – A Melody to Dream e De Volta ao Vale das Flores.

Mas jamais esqueci o momento que tive a visão de Minos na frente daquela lareira, junto de todos aqueles aparelhos de fundi. E como a Hana-Lis vive dizendo, por mais que eu fuja, ainda sou uma romântica incorrigível e achei um grande desperdício o Minos aproveitar tudo aquilo sozinho. Rsrsrsrs...

Agora finalmente cheguei a cena que eu queria e me sinto bastante satisfeita com isso. Eu particularmente adorei relatar os passos dela por Campos do Jordão, por que foi um roteiro do qual eu participei. A sensação de conhecer todos aqueles lugares, sentir a adrenalina que correr pelos bulevares e a historia que transpira dos locais mais antigos é sensacional. E impossível de resistir.

Espero sinceramente que vocês estejam gostando da história. Agora a fic entrara na última fase, até o fim, tudo é possível.

Antes de ir, gostaria de agradecer de coração a todos que vem acompanhando essa história e aos reviews maravilhosos.

Aqui me despeço com um grande abraço...

Até a próxima...

Dama 9

* * *

**N/a: Aziz em árabe significa "querida – bem amada". Izara como vocês puderam notar, é rainha de Zadara, um país oriental, que faz parte dos emirados árabes. Ela é casada com Abas Ishitar, sheik de Zadara por direito de sucessão. O casal apareceu pela primeira vez em De Volta ao Vale das Flores, mas esta fic se passara mais ou menos quase um mês após a aparição deles lá. Por isso na época Izara já estava grávida de três meses, apenas não pude mencionar esse fato antes disso. Eles irão aparecer mais vezes ao longo da saga, mas gostaria apenas de esclarecer algumas coisas agora.**


	11. Acordes Finais

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**Ademais...**

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 11: Acordes Finais.

**.I.**

-Experimente; Minos falou observando-lhe atentamente.

Entreabriu os lábios, sentindo o pedaço de morango deslizar lentamente por sua boa e o chocolate derreter. Provou lentamente, saboreando o gosto e o sabor do vinho que acabara de tomar.

-Perfeito; Larissa falou.

-Minha prima vive falando que Campos do Jordão sem fundi, não é Campos do Jordão; ele comentou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Meus cumprimentos a ela então; a jovem falou erguendo a taça, fazendo-a tocar a dele e tilintar novamente. –Você se saiu muito bem;

-Que bom; Minos falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Ficou um pouquinho aqui; ele murmurou.

-Uhn! O que? –Larissa indagou, mas estancou quando ele inclinou-se sobre si e pousou os lábios no cantinho dos seus.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer e encolheu-se instintivamente mais contra ele, sentindo um dos braços do cavaleiro descansar languidamente em suas costas.

-Chocolate; Minos respondeu ao se afastar.

-Ah! Sim... ; ela balbuciou.

-Mais? –ele indagou num sussurro enrouquecido.

Somente diria não se fosse alguma espécie de louca; ela concluiu quando seu corpo foi mais rápido que a mente e viu-se assentindo com a cabeça.

Um sorriso sedutor curvou os lábios bem desenhados do cavaleiro, quando ele virou-se e de maneira lenta e deliberada, espetou um morango e mergulhou-o na calda de chocolate.

-Você deveria experimentar com o vinho tinto, é uma verdadeira tentação dos deuses; ele falou com um sorriso nada inocente ao estender-lhe o espetinho com a fruta, colocando-o em seus lábios.

-Uhn! – Larissa murmurou, olhando para ele e para o morango, sem entender se estavam falando exatamente da mesma coisa, embora tivesse tido outra impressão.

-Tem vinho tinto na geladeira, se você não gostar do branco; Minos falou diante do silencio dela.

-Não! Não... Esse está ótimo; Larissa adiantou-se. –Esta tudo perfeito; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça.

Maluca! Estava ficando totalmente pirada, essa era a única explicação. Minos estava sendo um verdadeiro gentleman e ela pensando em uma infinidade de fetiches com chocolates e vinho; Larissa pensou balançando a cabeça nervosamente para os lados.

-Tem certeza? – Minos indagou desconfiado.

-Sim, o vinho está maravilhoso; ela falou e como se para provar, levou a taça aos lábios, sentindo o gosto suave do vinho mesclado ao sabor intenso do chocolate ressaltado pela polpa do morango.

-Que bom; ele respondeu, fitando-a intensamente.

-E você, não vai comer? –ela indagou, enquanto espetava uma uva e levava até o chocolate branco.

-Ainda não; Minos respondeu com um olhar que faria inveja ao lobo mau das fabulas infantis. –Quem sabe depois...;

-Estive pensando numa coisa; Larissa falou, sem notar a forma como ele a fitava, tão pouco os pensamentos transparentes que oscilavam sob o brilho de seus olhos dourados.

-O que? –ele indagou, enquanto levava a taça de vinho aos lábios.

-Você disse que era advogado; ela comentou, sem notar o quão ele ficou tenso com essa abordagem. –Mas qual sua especialidade?

-Promotoria; Minos respondeu com uma pontada de ironia.

-Deve ser fascinante; Larissa comentou aconchegando-se entre os braços dele, enquanto os orbes perdiam-se em meio às chamas que queimavam na lareira. –Deve ser pura adrenalina, não?

-Nem sempre; ele falou sombrio. –Normalmente é tedioso e enfadonho;

-Verdade? –ela falou decepcionada. –Sempre pensei que vida de advogado fosse tipo aqueles seriados americanos como Law and Order, ou Justiça sem Limites, com suas devassidões e sandices; ela brincou.

-Uma visão Hollywoodiana demais; ele falou inquieto.

-Desculpe; Larissa murmurou.

-Porque?

-Você não parece gostar muito de falar sobre seu trabalho; ela respondeu pousando a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo-o puxar a manta sobre eles, cobrindo a curva de seu pescoço.

-Não, é só que... Não estou acostumado com perguntas sobre isso; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Última pergunta, depois prometo não falar mais sobre isso; ela pediu.

-O que quer saber? –Minos indagou sabendo que ela iria acabar conseguindo bem mais do que isso, sem nem ao menos insistir muito.

-O que sua família acha de você ser advogado? –Larissa indagou. –Porque eu mesma, por exemplo, precisei de um pouco de persuasão para convencer minha família de que as fotos eram mais do que um hobby e que deviam ser levadas a serio e respeitadas; ela explicou.

-Não foi uma escolha compartilhada; Minos respondeu omitindo a parte em que ele fora apenas convocado, mas não houvera opção de recusar. –Mas meu tio não gostou muito disso; ele acrescentou.

-E sua prima? –ela falou lembrando-se que ele comentara sobre a jovem que era bem próxima e que vivera no Brasil durante alguns anos.

-Isa ainda era criança quando me mudei; Minos falou pensativo. –Só lamento não ter podido ficar mais tempo com ela, muitas coisas poderiam ter sido evitadas com isso; ele completou.

-Nem sempre; Larissa falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como?

-Quando algo tem que acontecer, acontece; ela falou calmamente. –Tudo serve de aprendizado, sejam coisas boas ou ruins;

-...; ele assentiu pensativo.

Embora ela estivesse certa, não era fácil deixar todos aqueles anos pra trás.

**.II.**

Sentou-se na beira da cama, enquanto ouvia os primeiros acordes do violino de abeto, passou a toalha branca pelos cabelos, impedindo que as gotas de água que ali estavam caíssem sobre o tapete.

Segundos depois a musica soava de maneira plena pelas paredes do apartamento, um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Juliana terminara o violino mais rápido do que havia previsto.

Pelo menos agora poderiam tirar umas férias e ela iria descansar depois da correria que haviam sido aqueles últimos meses. Suspirou pesadamente, mesmo que ela não demonstrasse, ainda podia notar a tensão que a envolvia durante a noite, quando alguns pesadelos surgiram para lhe perturbar o sono.

Mesmo a Erinia tendo sido eliminada, suas influencias sombrias ainda causavam problemas. Entretanto, estava disposto a tudo para que a namorada tivesse alguns momentos de prazer e aconchego, nem que pra isso tivesse de tirá-la de São Paulo, o que teria de acontecer de qualquer forma; ele pensou, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Sheila no dia anterior.

Fazia anos que Juliana queria ir a Campos do Jordão, mas como estava vivendo em Paris, dificilmente retornava ao Brasil e tinha essa oportunidade. Agora que estava definitivamente fixada em São Paulo, nada mais do que justo, matar a saudade das cidades que mais gostava.

Por isso conseguira com Sheila, o endereço de alguns chalés no interior de Campos do Jordão, num lugar afastado da movimentação do centro, onde pudessem descansar e curtir o friozinho aconchegante da cidade.

Embora Juliana ainda não soubesse, as malas estavam prontas e já guardadas no carro, no estacionamento. Estava apenas esperando ela terminar o violino e ir tomar um banho; ele pensou, sorrindo satisfeito com o plano traçado.

Terminou de secar os cabelos e levantou-se, indo até o guarda roupas, onde tirou um par de calças e uma camisa branca. A musica cessou minutos depois e ouviu os passos suaves da jovem atravessando o corredor e aproximando-se do quarto.

-Terminou de afiná-lo? –Aiácos indagou, enquanto fechava o zíper da calça e deparava-se com o olhar apreciativo da namorada, que jazia encostada no batente da porta, com um sorriso que estava longe de ser inocente.

-Já, nunca pensei que fosse terminar tão rápido; Juliana comentou, jogando-se na cama e espreguiçando-se languidamente. –Estou morta de cansaço, mas valeu a pena;

-Não duvido; o cavaleiro falou deixando a camisa de lado e indo sentar-se ao lado dela. –O que pretende fazer agora? –ele indagou puxando-lhe os pés e colocando-os sobre seu colo, iniciando uma massagem suave nos locais mais tensos.

-Uhn! – Juliana murmurou ronronando. –Tomar um banho e desmaiar na cama; ela falou bocejando.

-O que acha de tomar seu banho e depois, irmos para um lugar onde você vai poder relaxar e descansar o quanto quiser? –ele indagou deixando a ponta dos dedos pressionar o músculo da panturrilha, fazendo-a soltar um leve gemido de alivio.

-Aonde? –Juliana indagou curiosa.

-Não é muito longe, você vai gostar; Aiácos respondeu.

-Se você diz; a jovem murmurou já sonolenta. –É melhor eu ir logo, antes que durma aqui; ela respondeu levantando-se.

-Vou preparar alguma coisa para comermos, enquanto te espero; ele falou vestindo a camisa, enquanto ela separava algumas roupas para vestir, mas engoliu em seco quando viu-a aprofundar-se no guarda roupas resmungando alguma coisa. –O que foi?

-Minha blusa branca não ta aqui; ela falou.

-Quem sabe não foi pra lavar; ele comentou casualmente, puxando em sua mente a lista de peças de roupa que colocara na mala dela e recriminou-se por ter se esquecido que ela possivelmente iria notar a falta dessa e das demais peças.

-É, acho que foi isso; Juliana falou encontrando uma outra, antes de jogá-la sobre o ombro e seguir para o banheiro.

-Essa foi por pouco; ele murmurou aliviado.

**.III.**

Abraçou-a ternamente, deixando-se embalar pela melodia que emanava pelo ambiente. A sala que fora reservada para o jantar, parecia saída de um dos cômodos do palácio de Versalhes.

Lá fora, com o cair da noite, a temperatura já beirava a dois graus, mas ali dentro, sob o calor aconchegante das achas que queimavam na lareira, sentiam-se transportados para outro mundo.

-Queria que essa noite nunca chegasse ao fim; a jovem de melenas negras sussurrou, sentindo os braços do marido estreitarem-se em torno de si.

-Podemos repetir isso mais vezes se quiser; Hades falou casualmente.

-Verdade? –ela perguntou erguendo os orbes para ele, ansiosa.

-Tudo que você quiser; ele sussurrou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

Talvez aquele fedelho impertinente tivesse razão afinal, ao sugerir que deixassem a Grécia durante um tempo e conhecessem outros lugares, alem de terem a oportunidade de ver um pouco mais do mundo dos mortais.

Dali uma semana Atreu se juntaria a eles, e teriam a oportunidade de ver muitas outras coisas mais, com o filho que tanto desejava conhecer aquele mundo.

Às vezes, quando parava para pensar no passado e pesar tudo que havia acontecido, se pegava perguntando se algum dia chegou realmente a saber do que realmente se tratava a natureza humana.

Há alguns meses atrás tivera essa conversa com Shun, mas nem mesmo o cavaleiro pudera esclarecer suas duvidas, embora jamais fosse admitir que ainda não conseguia compreender aquela força que movia os mortais e porque existiam tantas guerras, num mundo que poderia ser banhado pela beleza e tranqüilidade.

-Você acha que eles estão bem? –Cora indagou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Quem? –Hades perguntou.

-Minos e Larissa? –ela falou.

-Provavelmente sim; ele respondeu.

-Percebi que Minos ficou perturbado quando nos viu, acredito que Larissa mesmo sendo amiga de Emmus, não sabe quem somos, ou melhor... O que somos; Cora falou pensativa.

-Notei isso também; Hades falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Minos esta carregando um fardo muito pesado, gostaria que ele e Larissa ficassem juntos; Cora comentou. –Ele parece mais feliz aqui com ela;

-Tem razão; ele murmurou. –Ele tem o livre arbítrio de escolher ficar ou partir, mas antes de qualquer decisão, ele precisara contar a verdade a ela;

-Mas...;

-Relacionamento algum se constrói sobre mentiras; Hades falou acariciando-lhe a face. –Se ela não acreditar, ou não levá-lo a serio... Paciência, talvez ela não seja a mulher certa. Mas se for, procurara entender que um cavaleiro, seja espectro ou marina, não é um mortal comum. Existem habilidades que estão em seu sangue, são sua herança e fazem parte daquilo que ele é e serão passados a próxima geração; ele completou.

-Mas eles são tão fofos juntos; Cora murmurou contrariada.

-Não podemos fazer nada por eles, se não lhes dar tempo para agirem. Embora eu tenho o leve pressentimento de que as coisas não vão ser exatamente assim; ele completou pensativo.

**.IV.**

Ouviu o baixo ressonar da jovem, enquanto distraidamente afagava-lhe os cabelos. Estavam conversando sobre coisas banais quando sentiu Larissa pouco a pouco adormecer, entregando-se ao cansaço pelo dia agitado.

Era de se admirar que ela houvesse agüentado tanto tempo acordada, mas não podia negar que gostava da expressão tranqüila da face dela, enquanto ela estava recostada sobre seu corpo.

Suspirou pesadamente, o tempo estava passando mais rápido do que desejava, só tinha mais dois dias pela frente e não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Queria contar a Larissa quem realmente era, mas possivelmente ela lhe chamaria de maluco.

Mesmo porque, quem em dias atuais acreditava em divindades épicas reencarnadas entre mortais e guerras santas, envolvendo cavaleiros míticos e seres saídos das paginas de fabulas e contos? Não, definitivamente seria tachado de louco; ele pensou com desgosto.

As achas, uma a uma, queimavam sua última centelha. Empurrou as taças para longe de si, enquanto ajeitava-se de forma que pudesse levantar-se e carregá-la para o quarto. Embora o tapete fosse quente, o frio começava a entrar no chalé por baixo da pesada porta de madeira e não queria que ela se resfriasse.

Ouviu Larissa murmurar algo e remexer-se inquieta, segurou-a de forma que ela não caísse e levou-a até o quarto principal, colocando-a sobre a cama de casal.

-Minos; ela murmurou entre suspiros, enquanto tateava o lado oposto da cama e agarrava-se a um travesseiro.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto a cobria com uma pesada coberta. Voltou para a sala e pegou o aparelho de fundi, colocando-o sobre a mesa e apagando a chama que ainda queimavam.

As demais coisas colocou na cozinha, dona Regina avisara que arrumaria tudo de manhã e que não precisariam se preocupar com aquilo.

Abriu uma frestinha na janela da sala, para que os últimos resquícios de fumaça saíssem por lá e voltou para o quarto. Encontrou Larissa encolhida na cama, tremendo um pouco devido ao quarto frio.

Tirou a jaqueta pesada, deixando-a sobre o cesto de vime, antes de baixar o zíper da calça e jogá-lo no mesmo lugar, seguido pela camisa branca. Mais confortável, afastou as cobertas e deitou-se ao lado da jovem, enlaçando-a pela cintura, fazendo-a aconchegar-se a seu peito.

Deu um baixo suspiro, não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que deixara alguém se aproximar tanto assim, ou que se permitira a isso. Nunca fora de confiar muito nas pessoas, mas Larissa desde o começo produzira um efeito retrogrado em si.

Havia decidido manter-se indiferente ao sorriso cativante, ou a suavidade de seus gesto, da mesma forma que pretendia ficar imune ao suave perfume emanado pelas melenas claras. Entretanto, tudo mostrara-se uma batalha perdida desde o primeiro instante.

Sabia que ia acabar se machucando no fim, mas não abria mão daqueles últimos dias ao lado dela, nem mesmo que o imperador lhe ordenasse a partir antes; ele pensou pousando um beijo suave sobre os lábios rosados.

Amanhã seria um novo dia e procuraria aproveitar ao máximo, mesmo que no fim, só restassem lembranças.

**Continua... **


	12. Proposta Irrecusável

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

* * *

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**Ademais...**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Proposta Irrecusável ...**

**.I.**

_Lábios quentes e intensos correram pelo colo acetinado, enquanto as mãos delicadas prendiam-se entre os fios prateados._

_A respiração tornou-se ofegante, enquanto sentia o corpo bem talhado moldar-se ao seu, fazendo as cobertas serem lançadas aos pés da cama._

_Seus lábios se encontraram, sôfregos e exigentes, era como se o frio da noite jamais houvesse existido ali._

-Espero sinceramente que você esteja acordada, ou vou ficar muito aborrecido; a voz enrouquecida de Minos chamou-lhe a atenção.

Pouco a pouco o torpor do sono se dissipou e o sonho tão excitante que estava tendo foi substituído por uma realidade bem mais complicada de se entender.

Abriu os olhos bem a tempo de ver o cavaleiro se afastar bruscamente, rapidamente enrolando a cintura com uma das cobertas que estava aos pés da cama.

-Minos; Larissa chamou num murmúrio.

-Vou tomar um banho; ele falou antes de deixar o quarto sem olhar para trás.

Confusa, piscou seguidas vezes até clarear a mente, assim pode notar com precisão o lençol e as roupas abarrotadas sobre a cama e engoliu em seco, baixou os olhos para si mesma e suspirou aliviada ao ver-se ainda vestida, embora não pudesse evitar a pontada de decepção.

Deixou-se cair na cama novamente fitando o teto, a combinação de vinho, chocolate e Minos era bombástica. Teria que tomar cuidado com isso novamente, sonhos assim, tão intensos que eram capazes de lhe fazer confundir imaginação e realidade eram perigosos.

Virou-se de lado, vendo o relógio em cima do criado marcar seis horas. Fazia muito tempo que não se sentia tão relaxada assim, ainda era cedo demais para levantar da cama, o melhor que tinha afazer era dormir mais um pouquinho; ela pensou, puxando o cobertor sobre a cabeça, para bloquear o pouco de luz que entrava por uma fresta na janela, antes de cair no sono novamente.

Talvez se, se concentrasse bem, poderia continuar com o sonho de onde parara; ela concluiu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Idiota! Idiota! Mil vezes idiota; ele praguejou, batendo a cabeça contra a parede do banheiro. Apenas um maluco entraria no chuveiro daquele jeito sem nem esperar a água esquentar em plena seis horas da matina.

Mas aquela fora a única forma que encontrara de arrefecer os ânimos e não fazer uma besteira, como voltar naquele quarto e ignorar totalmente seus princípios.

-Maldição! – Minos praguejou entre dentes. O tempo todo ela estava dormindo, mas que droga, as Deusas do Destino não tinham piedade de um pobre mortal; ele pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

A água gelada caia sobre seu corpo, mas tinha a impressão de que ela tornava-se vapor ao tocar sua pele. Jamais se aproveitaria de um momento de fraqueza e inconsciência de alguém, tão pouco de uma mulher, mas não era imbecil, tão pouco estava morto para ignorar as sensações despertadas pelo toque delicado da jovem sobre sua pele.

Pelo menos sua consciência o alertara, antes que fizessem algo que pudessem se arrepender depois, se bem que, estava mais arrependido agora por ter tido tanto escrúpulo do que se tivesse o ignorado; ele concluiu desolado.

Como diria Hamlet, ser ou não ser, eis à questão? Aquilo era uma crueldade do destino, só podia ser expiação por seus pecados; ele concluiu sofredoramente.

**.II.**

Olhou seguidas vezes para o papel que tinha em mãos para conferir se o mapa estava realmente certo.

-Porque não paramos para pedir informação? –Juliana sugeriu, enquanto apoiava uma das pernas no console do carro e lixava as unhas distraidamente.

-Não precisa, é só seguir em frente; Aiácos respondeu indicando o mapa.

-Faz quase uma hora que entramos em Campos do Jordão e não chegamos à pousada ainda; ela rebateu.

-Não é pousada, é chalé; Aiácos corrigiu. –Alem do mais, foi a Sheila que alugou o lugar para gente; ele se defendeu.

-É ai que mora o perigo; ela murmurou.

Ainda era difícil acreditar que o passeio de fim de semana acabara ali, em Campos do Jordão, no auge da temporada. Deveria ter imagino que isso só podia ser coisa da amiga; ela pensou escondendo o sorriso. Obviamente não iria dizer isso a Aiácos, tadinho, ele provavelmente iria sentir o ego ser massacrado, mas se havia alguém que conhecia todos os seus gostos era a amiga e ela nunca errava.

-Vamos pedir informação; Juliana falou novamente.

-Não precisa;

-Podemos estar perdidos; ela ressaltou impaciente.

-Não estamos; Aiácos respondeu apertando o mapa na mão, amassando-o.

-Então porque não perguntamos, só confirmar não vai tirar pedaço; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Já disse, é só seguir o mapa; ele falou emburrado.

-Eu ficaria mais tranqüila se você pedisse informação; Juliana falou casualmente.

-Acaso não confia em mim? –ele exasperou.

-Que saco! Porque vocês homens não conseguem simplesmente pedir uma informação; ela falou irritada.

-Não peço porque não precisamos; Aiácos rebateu convicto, enquanto passavam em frente à guarita de um condomínio em construção.

**-Para a merda desse carro agora! **– Juliana berrou, fazendo-o frear com tudo na rua de terra, fazendo uma imensa nuvem de poeira vermelha erguer-se do chão.

-Hei!

-Ótimo! Agora peça informação; ela falou satisfeita ao ver que o barulho já chamara a atenção de um vigia que vinha na direção deles.

-Vocês estão com problemas? –o rapaz indagou abaixando-se na altura do vidro.

-Bom dia! Acho que estamos perdidos; Juliana falou quase passando por cima de Aiácos para falar com o rapaz. –Pode nos dizer se estamos no caminho certo? –ela indagou tirando o mapa das mãos do namorado e estendendo ao vigia.

-Sim, é só seguir reto toda vida e vocês chegam lá; ele respondeu.

-Toda vida? –Aiácos indagou confuso.

-Quer dizer que a Sheila nos mandou para um buraco no meio do nada, mas provavelmente deve valer a pena o esforço de chegar lá; Juliana falou. –Obrigada pela informação; ela agradeceu sorrindo ao rapaz.

-Disponha; ele falou com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Até mais; Aiácos resmungou, antes de dar a partida e sair, praticamente cantando os pneus.

-Viu, não tirou pedaço; ela provocou.

-Puff! –ele rosnou, ignorando a risada dela.

**.III.**

Aproximou-se do espelho e colocou a blusa marrom ainda no cabide sobre o corpo para ver como ficava. Estudou-a atentamente, no dia anterior Larissa lhe explicara como combinar as peças em estilos e corres, mas estava na duvida quanto a usar aquela cacharel marrom escura ou a bege;

-O que esta fazendo? –o marido indagou, saindo do banheiro enquanto passava uma toalha pelos cabelos negro-avermelhados ainda úmidos.

-Escolhendo uma roupa para sair; Cora respondeu. –O que acha? –ela indagou mostrando os dois cabides.

-Não sei, você já é linda, qualquer uma ficara boa; ele falou com um sorriso sedutor.

-Hades! – Cora resmungou.

Até parece! Ta bom que se saísse porta afora nua ele iria dizer a mesma coisa, provavelmente faria um escândalo, ou até ameaçaria destruir o planeta.

-Puff!

Porque em questões como essas os homens tinham de ser tão obtusos? –ela se perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-É verdade; ele ressaltou, tirando-lhe os cabides das mãos e jogando-os sobre a cama, antes de enlaçá-la pela cintura. –Tem certeza que quer sair hoje?

-Sim; ela murmurou, sentindo-o roçar-lhe os lábios com os seus.

-Nós poderíamos ficar por aqui, deitados em frente à lareira, tomando chocolate quente, assistindo um daqueles filmes que os humanos exibem naquela caixa preta; ele sugeriu deixando os lábios correrem suavemente sobre a curva da orelha dela, sentindo-a estremecer entre seus braços.

-Boa idéia; Cora murmurou enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. –Mas podemos fazer isso a noite, agora cedo quero conhecer o Horto Florestal; ela completou sorrindo largamente antes de escorregar entre os braços dele e fugir.

-Cora; Hades falou decepcionado.

-Por isso se apresse, vamos passar buscar Larissa e Minos ainda, afinal... Ela merece um pouco de descanso, mesmo porque ela esta interrompendo o trabalho dela para bancar a cicerone pra gente, o mínimo que podemos fazer é agradecer; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Nada de mais, agora ande logo; Cora falou enquanto juntava as roupas e ia tomar um rápido banho, deixando-o completamente sozinho e ignorado.

-Uma semana no mundo humano e ela já começou a ficar rebelde; ele resmungou e por um momento pode jurar ouvir a voz risonha de Harmonia em sua mente, soar de maneira zombeteira ao dizer "Você merece!".

Bufou exasperado, enquanto começava a se vestir. Desde a última briga que haviam tido, bem antes das guerras, Cora havia mudado bastante, estava mais expressiva e não hesitava ao impor sua opinião e ser obedecida.

Não que achasse isso ruim, apenas precisava se acostumar com essa independência dela. Sempre fora acostumado a mantê-la sob um pedestal de ouro, protegida e intocada, sem pensar que ela era forte e não precisava disso.

Respirou fundo, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, deixaria isso para pensar em outro momento, não iria chegar à parte alguma agora; ele concluiu.

**.IV.**

Abriu a porta do quarto cautelosamente, esperando encontrar uma Larissa tão vermelha quanto um pimentão depois da saída intempestiva que fizera, mas sentiu sua frustração tomar proporções gigantescas ao vê-la dormindo como um anjinho, enrolada nas cobertas enquanto ele se martirizava, tendo que tomar banho gelado para aplacar aquela agonia.

É, o mundo era muito injusto e as Deusas do Destino, se é que elas tinham algo a ver com isso, eram totalmente sádicas e malucas; ele concluiu, enquanto recolhia as roupas que deixara sobre a cadeira e começava a se vestir.

O melhor que tinha a fazer agora era preparar o café e se entupir de cafeína para clarear de vez a mente enquanto a Bela Adormecia não despertava.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espreguiçou-se manhosamente, enquanto acordava. Tivera um sonho tão bom com Minos.

-Pena que era só sonho; Larissa murmurou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. lembrava-se vagamente de ter acordado em algum momento, mas estava tão entorpecida pelo sonho que caíra no sono com a mesma rapidez com que acordara, mas infelizmente o sonho não continuara de onde parara para sua decepção. -Tudo que é bom dura pouco; ela murmurou enquanto levantava da cama para pegar o celular que começara a tocar. –Alô;

_**-Bom dia... Bem, pelo menos acho que é dia ai**_; uma voz feminina falou do outro lado.

-Bom dia; Larissa respondeu confusa.

_**-Larissa, não ta me reconhecendo? **_

-Sinceramente, ainda estou com o cérebro meio avariado pelo sono, então... Não; ela respondeu.

_**-Isadora Ermond;**_ a jovem falou do outro lado.

-Ah! Isa, como vai? –Larissa respondeu por fim a reconhecendo.

_**-Bem, e você?**_

-Ótima; ela respondeu.

Por um momento havia se esquecido completamente dela, conhecera Isadora há alguns anos atrás quando ambas faziam faculdade. Haviam se encontrado por acaso na Pinacoteca, num dia em que a turma de Isadora estava na Arena do piso um, trabalhando em esboços de nu artístico e seu grupo fora levado até lá para acompanhar a dinâmica da sala.

Fora um dia frustrante para si aquele, já que estava munida apenas de uma maquina das mais antigas, que não possuía regulagem de flash, o que a impedira de registrar muitas coisas daquele e dos outros pisos, incluindo o modelo de Adônis que posava para os estudantes; ela lembrou-se em meio a um suspiro.

Será que Isadora ainda pintava? Seria interessante pedir a ela para desenhar um esboço de Minos através de uma daquelas fotos que tirara, as expressões contemplativas dele eram realmente intrigantes e ficariam lindas num quadro, ou até mesmo como um desenho clássico em preto e branco.

_**-Espero não ter acordado você;**_ Isadora falou, chamando-lhe de volta ao mundo real.

-Não, já estava levantando, mas há que se deve essa surpresa?

_**-Fiquei sabendo que você andou trabalhando em Estolcomo;**_ ela comentou.

-É, normalmente não faço books, mas foi um amigo quem pediu o trabalho e não tive como recusar; Larissa explicou.

_**-Certo! Eu andei pensando numa coisa. O que acha de passar uma temporada na Grécia?**_ –ela sugeriu.

-Como? –a jovem indagou sentando-se na beirada cama, pasma com a sugestão.

_**-Eu conversei com a curadora do museu de Atenas e ela, junto com algumas instituições querem fazer uma exposição, onde serão mostradas desde imagens a outras obras de arte da Grécia, desde a antiguidade até atualidade. Vários artistas foram recrutados para exporem os trabalhos, ai pensei em você;**_

-Mas eu n-...;

_**-Suas fotos são incríveis;**_ Isadora a cortou. _**–Você tem um **_feeling_** maravilhoso e sinceramente, acredito que pode ser muito bem aproveitado aqui;**_

-O que tem em mente? –Larissa perguntou pensativa.

_**-Tem uma empresa que desenvolve **__**softwers**__** que gostaria de trabalhar com fotos suas para desenvolver um gráfico mostrando a Grécia antiga e as transformações ocorridas até a modernidade;**_ Isadora explicou. _**–Por isso você teria de vir até aqui, e penosamente fazer um **__**tour**__** por esse paraíso; **_ela completou rindo.

-Você só pode estar brincando; ela falou descrente.

_**-Pelo contrario minha querida, estou falando muito serio;**_ a jovem ressaltou.

-Mas fotos eles podem conseguir até mesmo pelo Google Earth, alias, com vista panorâmica em tempo real ainda, igual aqueles documentários incríveis da Discovery Channel;__Larissa ressaltou.

_**-Meu bem, eles não querem imagens computadorizadas, eles querem algo que só a mente humana pode fazer. Uma imagem de computador perde o sentimento depois de ser incorporado a toda aquela parafernália de tecnologia. Eles viram seu portfolio e decidiram que querem o seu trabalho. Eles acreditam que suas fotos causam uma vibração na alma e no coração daqueles que a vêem e não posso discordar deles... Obviamente;**_

-Mas...;

_**-Agora, se você já tiver outro compromisso**_; Isadora falou como quem não quer nada.

-Espera, ainda não pensei sobre isso; Larissa reclamou.

_**-Então, eles querem começar o desenvolvimento no começo do mês que vem, se você topar, tem que chegar uma semana antes aqui;**_

-Se acaso eu decidir que vou, tenho que entregar um último trabalho para a Quatro Rodas e passar em casa visitar mamãe, antes que ela tenha uma sincope por minha causa. Mas acho que pode dar certo se eu me programar; ela explicou. –Eu não pretendia pegar a última temporada de Campos mesmo;

_**-Como?**_ –Isadora indagou ao ouvir a última parte.

-Você sabe, Campos do Jordão na última semana fica uma loucura, eu já tinha pensando em ir embora nesse fim de semana mesmo;

_**-Espera, você está em Campos?**_ –ela falou incrédula.

-Acabei de falar que estou; Larissa respondeu, achando que ela não ouvira nem uma parte do que dissera. –Por falar nisso, o mais engraçado dessa viagem é que estou bancando a cicerone para um casal de gregos, conhecidos de um amigo meu, chamados Hades e Cora, como as divindades; ela falou rindo.

_**-Ahn! Larissa;**_ Isadora falou engolindo em seco. Era uma grande coincidência, alias, das mais bizarras; ela pensou do outro lado.

-Por falar nisso, agora estou me lembrando de uma coisa; Larissa continuou, sem notar o tom estranho da voz da jovem. –Conheci um rapaz aqui;

_**-Sério?**_ –ela indagou curiosa.

-Sim, e por falar nisso você se lembra se na sua turma de desenho, tinha mais alguma Isadora alem de você? –ela perguntou.

_**-Não, só eu, por quê?**_ –Isa indagou confusa.

-Uhn! Não, é que o Minos falou que tinha uma prima que morava em Campos, mas que fez belas Artes em São Paulo, pensei que talvez fosse na mesma turma que a sua, por ser mais ou menos na mesma época que ele falou; Larissa respondeu.

_**-Você disse Minos?**_ –ela quase gritou do outro lado.

-Sim, por quê? –Larissa perguntou.

_**-Ahn! Bem...;**_ ela balbuciou.

-E só agora isso me ocorreu; ela explicou, lembrando-se que quando conhecera Isadora, a jovem morava numa das republicas perto da faculdade, então, provavelmente ela não teria nada a ver com Minos, como pensara fugazmente quando ele mencionara o assunto da primeira vez. –Mas de qualquer forma, vou ter de revelar alguns filmes hoje, depois disso já terei uma previsão para lhe dar;

_**-Tudo bem**_; Isadora respondeu ainda intrigada. Era coincidência demais ou Larissa, contrariando todas as probabilidades, encontrara com Minos em Campos do Jordão? –ela pensou.

-Posso dar uma resposta para você no fim do dia?

_**-Claro, até amanhã se for preciso, você pode ainda pensar um pouco sobre o assunto;**_ Isadora respondeu_**. –Mas não se preocupe com hospedagem, ficarei feliz em recebê-la na minha casa;**_

-Você ainda tem aquele papagaio? –ela perguntou curiosa.

_**-Donatello? Tenho sim; **_

-Ótimo, te ligo depois então; ela falou animada.

_**-Até;**_

-Até mais; ela respondeu desligando.

Respirou fundo, esperando o coração se acalmar, Grécia, uma temporada na Grécia; ela repetiu em pensamentos. Era o sonho de qualquer artista ir até lá. O supra sumo das civilizações antigas estava naquele país maravilhoso, banhado pelo Mediterrâneo.

-Ai! Ai! Ai! –ela murmurou, enquanto o cheiro de café invadia o quarto. Ouviu o estomago roncar alto e apressou-se em trocar de roupa. Deixaria para pensar nisso depois, ainda tinha tempo, como Isadora dissera.

**.V.**

Ouviram os latidos de um labrador, mas mal havia retirado às malas do carro sentiu algo estranhamente pesado chocar-se contra seu corpo, fazendo-o cair sobre a grama macia, levemente úmida de orvalho.

-Ai; Aiácos resmungou.

-Frank; Dona Regina chamou, vendo o animal abanar o rabo e dar uma longa lambida no espectro.

-Ele gostou de você; Juliana falou rindo.

-É o magnetismo entre animais; uma voz masculina soou atrás dela, fazendo-a imediatamente virar-se, bem a tempo de ver o espectro de melenas prateadas sair no dec e debruçar-se na guarda de madeira, com uma xícara fumegante de café nas mãos.

-Minos! – Aiácos exclamou surpreso, jogando o cachorro para o lado, antes de voltar-se para ele.

-Bom dia; ele os cumprimentou polidamente.

-O que esta fazendo aqui? –o espectro perguntou.

-Vocês se conhecem? – Juliana indagou confusa.

-Digamos q-...;

-Uhn! Cheirinho bom; Larissa falou saindo do chalé, com uma xícara de café, mal notando a surpresa do casal.

-Bom dia, dona Regina; ela falou acenando para a senhora do outro lado, antes de voltar-se para os três que lhe fitavam indagadoramente. –Oi!

-Oi; Juliana respondeu cautelosa.

-Querem ajuda para descarregar? –Larissa perguntou sem notar o clima tenso.

-Não é necessário, é pouca coisa; Aiácos adiantou-se, lançando um olhar indagador a Minos.

-Vocês são de São Paulo também, ou do interior? –ela perguntou curiosa, bebericando o café.

-São Paulo; Juliana respondeu. –E vocês?

-Sou de São Paulo mesmo, embora eu não pare muito por lá;

-Por quê? –ela perguntou.

-Sou fotografa _free lancer_. Vou aonde o trabalho me leva, e você?

-Luthier, mas pretendo começar a trabalhar como redatora _free lancer_ também; Juliana explicou animada.

-Interessante, quem sabe algum dia não trabalhemos juntas em algo; Larissa falou sorrindo. –Agora, com licença; ela falou antes de virar-se para entrar, quando seus olhos se detiveram sob uma marca pouco acima da curva do pescoço do espectro, parcialmente encoberta pelos cabelos prateados. –O que é isso?

-O que? –Minos indagou quando sentiu-a afastar-lhe os cabelos e indicar a marca avermelhada que tinha ali.

-Essa marca? –ela perguntou, tendo um laivo de memória sobre o sonho, onde tinha a exata certeza de ter beijado em meio aos devaneios de sua inconsciência.

-Devo ter arranhado quando penteava o cabelo; ele desconversou.

-Ah ta; ela falou distraidamente, antes de entrar. Era só um sonho; Larissa repetiu a si mesma, Minos não agiria de maneira tão tranqüila se houvesse acontecido algo mais, ou agiria? –ela se perguntou corando furiosamente e engasgando com o café.

-Tudo bem ai? –ele indagou entrando atrás dela.

-Sim; ela apressou-se em responder antes de voar para o banheiro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou o casal desaparecer pela porta do chalé e voltou-se para o namorado que ainda parecia em estado de choque.

-Aiácos?

-Não me pergunte, também não sei o que ele esta fazendo aqui; ele falou pegando as malas que caíram no chão e levando para o chalé que alugaram.

-Mas você o conhece?

-Sim, Minos também era um dos juizes; ele explicou. –Mas não sei quem é aquela garota;

-Talvez seja namorada dele; ela sugeriu.

-Acho difícil; Aiácos respondeu.

-Oras! Por quê? –Juliana indagou quase indignada.

-Porque até onde Radamanthys me contou, um dos motivos dele ter saído da Grécia, foi pra ficar longe da Isadora e principalmente do que sentia por ela. Certas coisas, acredito eu, não são esquecidas com facilidade; ele completou.

-Você não esta dizendo que-...; ela gesticulou casualmente.

-Isadora tem a vida dela agora, mas eles sempre foram muito próximos. Por isso não vou especular nada, se eles estão juntos, ótimo... Particularmente acho que ficar amargando sob as coisas que não podem ser mudadas é perda de tempo, e se essa menina for capaz de fazê-lo esquecer... Melhor ainda;

-Mas? –ela indagou vendo a incerteza no olhar dele.

-Mas, nenhum relacionamento se constrói sobre mentiras, se ele não contou a verdade para ela ainda. As coisas podem se complicar, eu não pretendo me envolver, mas conhecidos nossos estão espalhados por toda a parte e podem não ter a mesma sutileza e acabarem falando algo que só iria complicar a vida deles; ele completou deixando as malas sobre o sofá e saindo para fechar o carro.

Juliana assentiu, compreendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

**Continua...**


	13. Confiar

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

**

* * *

**

Nota:

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**Ademais...**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Confiar...**

.**I.**

Terminou rapidamente de guardar os rolos dentro da mochila, quando sentiu a presença dele na porta. Pegou a alça e jogou-a sobre o ombro.

-Quais os planos para hoje? –Minos perguntou.

-Tenho que ir na casa de um amigo no centro para revelar os filmes; Larissa explicou. –Se você quiser, pode vir comigo e aproveitar para dar uma volta;

-Acho que vou aproveitar para descansar então, não quero acabar te apressando e atrapalhando seu trabalho; ele falou calmamente, embora a menção ao "amigo" houvesse lhe deixado inquieto.

-Espero estar de volta até o meio-dia, ai podemos almoçar? - ela sugeriu.

-Tudo bem; ele concordou.

-Agora tenho que ir; Larissa falou um pouco inquieta.

Era estranho estar saindo por Campos sozinha agora, acostumara-se tanto com a presença de Minos que era inquietante ver que não estava com a mesma animação de sempre.

-Bom trabalho; o cavaleiro falou dando-lhe rapidamente um casto beijo na face, antes de rumar para o próprio chalé.

Encostou-se na porta, vendo-o atravessar o caminho gramado, sentindo estranho vazio com a partida dele. Sabia que mais hora menos hora, teriam de seguir caminhos distintos, mas a idéia não era nada atraente agora; ela pensou pegando as chaves do carro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fechou discretamente a cortina, enquanto sentava-se no sofá, suspirou aliviado, pelo menos não fora visto.

-O que esta aprontando Aiácos? –Juliana perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada amor; ele respondeu com um sorriso pouco convincente.

-Você ainda me deve algumas explicações sobre nossa presença aqui e a desse seu amigo; ela lembrou.

-Ahn! Minos era um dos juizes também, como lhe contei; ele falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Ao todo, éramos quatro... Eu, Radamanthys, Minos e Lune;

-Como a lenda? –ela indagou, referindo-se aos nomes dos três mortais, escolhidos por Hades para se tornarem seus mais fieis juizes do Inferno.

-Diferente das lendas, Radamanthys e Minos não são irmãos; ele corrigiu. –E nós somos apenas descendentes dos primeiros;

-...; ela assentiu, pensativa.

-Todos nós pertencemos às antigas famílias de origem grega formada por eles no passado, esse foi um dos fatores que pesaram na convocação; Aiácos explicou. –Enquanto Radamanthys era o guardião de Pandora, Minos era o que tinha acesso direto ao imperador e as Deusas do Destino;

-Nossa; ela falou surpresa.

-Todos nós morremos na última batalha, mas graças a Harmonia fomos trazidos de volta... Não apenas nós, mas todos aqueles que morreram nessa Era, por conta dos conflitos entre os Deuses e os mortais, nas chamadas Guerras Santas;

-E porque você estava espiando seu amigo pela frestinha da cortina? –ela perguntou.

-Como te disse àquela hora, Minos sempre gostou de Isadora, é um pouco estranho ver ele com outra garota; Aiácos justificou. –Mesmo sendo primos, quando nos conhecemos, achei que ele fosse como os outros, alias, como todos deviam ser, frios e racionais, mas ele mudava sempre que recebia alguma noticia vinda da Terra, sobre ela;

-Ele a amava; ela afirmou.

-Mas do que a própria vida; Aiácos respondeu lembrando-se da vez em que presenciara uma briga entre ele e Thanatos, quando as Deusas do Destino ameaçaram cortar o fio da vida de Isadora. –Não sei se era mais como uma obsessão, acredito que só quem sinta, possa realmente dizer com precisão o que é, mas na última vez que nos encontramos, em Visby, ele estava diferente;

-Como assim?

-Parecia cansado de lutar. Eu sabia que ele e Isadora já haviam se reencontrado e mantinham contato, mas não sabia que ela estava envolvida com o Cavaleiro de Peixes;

-Mas...;

-Não deve ter sido fácil pra ele; Aiácos murmurou. –No meio de todo aquela desolação das prisões, se você não se mantiver indiferente, enlouquece; ele explicou. –Ela era o raio de sol que iluminava a alma dele. Quando Radamanthys me contou que Minos tinha deixado a Grécia, não pensei que ele tivesse vindo pra cá, mas devia ter entrado em contato e me arrependo por isso;

-Entendo; Juliana falou. –É normal amigos se preocuparem um com o outro;

-Mas...;

-Porque não vai lá falar com ele; ela sugeriu. –Aproveite que ele foi para o próprio chalé e estará sozinho por um tempo;

-Não sei;

-Vai logo, vou aproveitar pra tirar um cochilo enquanto isso; Juliana o incentivou.

-Obrigado; ele murmurou, pousando um beijo suave sobre seus lábios.

.**II.**

Encostou a porta, enquanto entrava, não havia necessidade de trancá-la. A propriedade de dona Regina era tranqüila e segura, para que tivesse de ter aquele tipo de preocupação.

Suspirou pesadamente, embora não tivesse ouvido Larissa sair, sabia que logo ela partiria. Alias, partiria pra sempre de sua vida. Só lhe restava mais um dia e meio, antes que seus caminhos seguissem rotas diferentes.

-Droga! Como é que eu fui me meter nisso? –ele exasperou, largando-se sobre o sofá.

O chalé estava na mais completa ordem, provavelmente a auxiliar de Dona Regina já havia passado ali para a faxina diária. Não havia nada pra fazer alem de ficar olhando para o teto.

Não tinha animo pra sair do chalé, tão pouco vagar sozinho por Campos do Jordão; ele pensou.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando nada; uma voz conhecida soou atrás de si.

Inclinou a cabeça pra trás e viu que Aiácos tinha aberto uma cautelosa fresta na porta e esperava autorização para entrar.

-Não, entre...; Minos respondeu, acomodando-se melhor no sofá e indicando a poltrona, na outra extremidade do tapete, para que ele se sentasse. –Mas há que se deve isso? –ele indagou curioso.

-Já tem algum tempo que não conversamos; Aiácos começou, sem saber ao certo como abordar o assunto que tanto martelava em sua cabeça.

-Parece que você e a _Luthier_ se entenderam de uma vez; o juiz comentou casualmente.

-Não foi fácil; ele respondeu dando um pesado suspiro. –Houve um momento que cheguei a pensar que tinha perdido a Juliana pra sempre;

-E onde você esta vivendo agora? –Minos perguntou.

-Em São Paulo, Juliana só voltara a Paris agora pra visitar. Ela pretende se fixar aqui e eu, bem... Quero ficar com ela, alem do mais, essa parte do planeta não é nada ruim, gosto daqui; ele falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas e você, esta vivendo aonde?

-Por enquanto, estou apenas de férias, por assim dizer. Em breve pretendo retornar as minhas funções como juiz; Minos respondeu com um olhar sombrio.

-Mas eu pensei que...; Aiácos falou surpreso.

-A propósito, Lorde Hades e Lady Perséfone estão aqui; ele falou.

-**QUE**? –o espectro gritou.

-Isso mesmo, eles chegaram a Campos do Jordão, três dias atrás; Minos explicou. –Não sei ao certo o que estão fazendo aqui, já que quando cheguei à algumas semanas atrás, encontrei Athena e aquele cavaleiro de ouro aqui também; ele explicou.

-Seiya? –Aiácos indagou curioso.

-Não, o guardião de ouro, da casa de Sagitário;

-Serio? –o cavaleiro falou surpreso, jamais pensou que pudesse acontecer algo assim, alias, sempre pensou que houvesse um certo tabu nessas relações entre deuses e mortais, principalmente entre cavaleiros e as divindades que tinham de proteger, mas parece que algumas coisas haviam mudado de uns tempos para cá.

-Isadora me contou que outros cavaleiros estiveram no Brasil recentemente, mas acredito que não tenha nada a ver com uma possível guerra; ele completou.

-Acha que se fosse isso, o Imperador nos convocaria novamente? –Aiácos perguntou preocupado.

-Possivelmente, mas se ele esta aqui com Lady Perséfone, não vale a pena pensar o pior; Minos falou calmamente.

-Mas e você?

-O que tem? –ele indagou.

-Se não estamos em guerra contra ninguém, porque você tem de voltar? –Aiácos perguntou.

-Você sabe porque; Minos falou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Sinceramente não... Nossa missão já acabou com a derrota do Imperador, você não lhe deve fidelidade, tão pouco subserviência;

-Não, mas é o caminho que eu escolhi trilhar; ele falou serio. –Sou um espectro de Hades e nada vai mudar isso;

-E eu? Não? –Aiácos exasperou. –Estamos todos no mesmo barco Minos, mas nem por isso vamos deixar de viver. Harmonia nos deu uma segunda chance, com a intenção de que pudéssemos recuperar os anos que nos foram roubados, não para desperdiçarmos nossa vida novamente;

-Eu....;

-Pensei que você tivesse se recuperado e estivesse bem com aquela menina; ele continuou.

-Larissa?

-...; Aiácos assentiu.

-Bem... Nós... Quero dizer, nossos caminhos vão seguir rumos diferentes em breve; ele falou desviando o olhar do cavaleiro, para os últimos resquícios de cinzas que restavam na lareira, que ainda não haviam sido recolhidos.

-Não vai me dizer que ela é alguma amazona com cosmo disfarçado e que decidiu que sua lealdade para com Athena ou qualquer outra divindade é maior do que qualquer outra coisa? –ele indagou sarcástico.

-Você sabe que não; Minos falou estreitando os orbes.

-E devo supor que você não contou a verdade a ela, também? –Aiácos indagou.

-Porque eu deveria? –ele rebateu.

-Não sei, talvez seja uma questão de confiança; Aiácos deu de ombros. –Normalmente isso vem no pacote de um relacionamento, nada pode dar certo se ambos os lados não forem francos um com o outro;

-Não vai ser necessário; Minos murmurou. -Mesmo porque, logo vamos nos separar; ele completou quase num sussurro.

-Particularmente eu acho que você deveria conversar com ela, independente do que vai acontecer amanhã, na semana que vem, ou daqui a dez anos; Aiácos insistiu, mas foi com frustração que o viu negar com um aceno.

-Duvido muito que Larissa fosse capaz de compreender em que consiste a minha vida. Não posso simplesmente falar pra ela _**'Ola! Sou um dos três principais juizes do inferno e a pouco mais de três anos voltei a vida, graças a uma deusa... A propósito, o Hades pra quem você anda bancado a cicerone é a mesma divindade neurótica que tentou destruir o mundo no último eclipse lunar que cobriu a luz do sol no mundo inteiro, trazendo o caos absoluto pra esta Terra'**_; ele falou ironicamente.

-Minos...; Aiácos, começou, mas empalideceu quando ergueu os orbes e deparou-se com uma figura igualmente pálida e frágil na porta.

Seguiu o olhar do cavaleiro e sobressaltou-se ao encontrar o olhar assustado de Larissa sobre si.

-Larissa; ele começou, levantando-se meio cambaleante do sofá.

-Eu... Você derrubou o celular no carro, vim devolver; ela falou estendendo-lhe o aparelho, com as mãos tremulas.

-Larissa; Minos sussurrou tentando se aproximar, mas a jovem recuou, fitando-o, como se não o conhecesse.

-Eu preciso ir, com licença; a jovem balbuciou afastando-se rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse impedir.

-Ela não pode sair assim, é perigoso. É melhor tentar falar com ela; Aiácos falou preocupado.

Piscou aturdido ao ver que a jovem já cruzava boa parte do terreno, correu atrás dela, mas quando viu, era tarde demais, Larissa já havia entrando no carro e partido. Cantando os pneus e deixando uma nuvem de poeira vermelha para trás.

Observou o carro desaparecer depois de uma curva e suspirou pesadamente, poderia se teleportar para o banco do passageiro do carro e tentar lhe contar a verdade, mas era capaz de ocasionar um acidente se fizesse isso.

-Maldição! – ele praguejou, serrando os punhos para simplesmente não se socar.

Como pudera ser tão idiota a ponto de falar algo que não sentia. Não mentira apenas para Aiácos quando falara o motivo pelo qual não contara a ela a verdade. Alias, tentara se convencer de uma mentira, apenas para não sentir tanto a partida dela, que sabia ser inevitável.

Não queria que Larissa houvesse se aproximado tanto de si, tampouco que houvesse rompido as muralhas que havia erguido em torno de seu coração. Não queria se importar, menos ainda amar... Mas acontecera, justamente com aquela mortal impertinente, cuja presença se insinuara em sua vida para ficar, deixando-lhe a alma e o coração em frangalhos.

Ouviu o som de uma buzina atrás de si, mas não se importou em virar-se. Seguiu de volta ao chalé, mal notando a Mercedes que estacionara a poucos passo de onde estava, enquanto Hades e Cora desembarcavam.

**.III.**

Segurou o volante com força, enquanto olhava pelo retrovisor, ao constatar que não havia ninguém atrás de si, acelerou ainda mais e entrou no primeiro desvio que encontrou e estacionou no acostamento.

-Droga; ela resmungou, desligando o carro e suspirando pesadamente.

Deveria ter batido com a cabeça ou coisa parecida, talvez as coisas fizessem mais sentido se pensasse assim. Entretanto não podia ignorar o que ouvira da própria boca de Minos. Sua intenção inicial era apenas entregar o celular e partir, mas não pode evitar ouvir a conversa que ele tivera com Aiácos.

Ambos se conheciam, por mais bizarra que fosse essa coincidência e ao que parecia, o casal de conhecidos de Emmus, tambem faziam parte desse grupo estranho.

Respirou fundo seguidas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Era melhor colocar a cabeça em ordem, antes que fizesse uma besteira.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram rapidamente do carro, vendo o cavaleiro voltar para o chalé, enquanto as nuvens de poeira vermelha deixadas por Larissa, ainda pairavam pelo ar.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Cora indagou a si mesma, preocupada.

Sabia que desde que haviam chegado ali, deveriam ter conversado com Minos e esclarecido tudo, como fora combinado com Emmus. Entretanto, uma coisa levou a outra e simplesmente relevaram a conversa. Talvez esse tenha sido o maior erro; ela pensou, temendo o que pudesse ter acontecido entre os dois, para Larissa ter partido daquele jeito.

-Não sei, mas o que quer que tenha acontecido, deixou Larissa muito perturbada; Hades respondeu, afastando o portão de madeira, para que a esposa passasse primeiro.

-Deveríamos ter falado com ele assim que chegamos; ela praguejou.

-Se culpar agora, não vai mudar as coisas; Hades falou, para em seguida receber um olhar envenenado da esposa. –Mas podemos conversar com Minos e tentar ajudar de alguma forma; ele apressou-se em completar.

-É o mínimo; Cora resmungou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bateu a porta com força, enquanto encostava-se na mesma. Mesmo que tentasse ir atrás de Larissa agora ela não iria lhe ouvir, mas temia que algo acontecesse com a jovem, depois de sua saída intempestiva.

Maldição! Era tudo culpa sua, se ao menos houvesse prestado atenção à aproximação dela. Droga! Há quem estava querendo enganar? –ele se perguntou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Não contara a verdade para Larissa, acreditando que isso seria uma barreira forte o suficiente para lhe manter protegido dos sentimentos que se insinuavam em seu coração desde que a conhecera.

Queria poder enterrá-los, até que eles desaparecessem por conta própria, como o que um dia sentira por Isadora, mas sabia que era impossível. Fora um tolo ao achar que conseguiria uma segunda vez.

Larissa tinha um jeito especial de lidar com as coisas, com objetividade, mas também, sem tornar tudo algo friamente calculado. Até aquela manhã, quando ela o fizera se lembrar de que lhes restava apenas mais um dia, notara o quanto desacostumara-se a ficar sozinho.

A presença dela lhe acompanhava mesmo quando a noite caia e se despediam na soleira dos chalés.

-Minos; a voz de Cora soou atrás da porta, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Foi apenas nesse momento que notou Aiácos silenciosamente na cozinha preparando um café. O amigo nada falara, mas podia imaginar o que se passava em sua cabeça e agradecia por ele nada ter perguntado ainda.

-É melhor atender, você sabe como a Imperatriz fica quando se irrita; Aiácos limitou-se a falar, enquanto tirava a chaleira do fogão e começava a passar o café.

Assentiu, embora soubesse que o cavaleiro não estava vendo, abriu hesitante a porta, mas no momento seguinte a figura delicada da jovem de melenas negras irrompia o chalé, visivelmente perturbada.

-Minos!

-Imperatriz; ele limitou-se a responder.

-Vimos Larissa sair correndo, o que aconteceu? –ela indagou, preocupada, mas parou aturdida ao ver o outro espectro. –O que esta fazendo aqui Aiácos?

-Imperatriz, lorde Hades; Aiácos falou numa breve reverencia.

-Larissa ficou sabendo da verdade, da pior forma possível; ele falou indo sentar-se na poltrona mais próxima.

-Não que ele tivesse a intenção de contá-la de outro modo, mesmo; Aiácos completou, recebendo um olhar torto do outro. –Oras, você acabou de dizer que já sabia que vocês não iam ficar tempo suficiente juntos para ter de contar a ela quem você realmente era;

-Minos; Cora falou escandalizada.

-Nenhum relacionamento se constrói com mentiras, Minos; Hades falou em tom paternal.

-Falou a voz da experiência; o espectro rebateu com escárnio.

-Se você não percebeu, estamos tentando ajudar; Hades rebateu ofendido.

-Querido, por favor...; Cora o interrompeu. –Nos exaltarmos não vai ajudar em nada;

-De qualquer forma, Larissa logo vai embora e eu também, é tolice pensar demais nisso; Minos resmungou, levantando-se.

**-ALTO LÁ, SEU MANÉ;** uma voz feminina soou vinda da porta.

Os quatro voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo, vendo a jovem de melenas avermelhadas entrar no chalé com cara de poucos amigos.

-Fala sério, você é idiota, ou só se faz de imbecil? –Juliana ralhou.

-Quem é essa? –Hades indagou curioso.

-Minha namorada; Aiácos respondeu, com um sorriso hesitante.

-Isso não vem ao caso agora; Juliana continuou. –Há questão é que você foi um idiota por não ter contado a verdade a ela, se eu fosse Larissa, faria você pedir perdão de joelhos e sofrer, sim.... Sofrer muito, ai depois eu pensava em te perdoar; ela completou com um sorriso que muito os lembrava do cavaleiro de Câncer.

-Mas você não é; Minos rebateu.

-Não, mas nada me impede de te dar uma surra; ela falou arregaçando as mangas da camiseta e pela expressão de Aiácos, todos puderam compreender que ela falava realmente serio.

-Calminha Ju; ele adiantou-se, indo até a namorada.

-Nem vem; ela falou se esquivando. –Vocês homens tem o péssimo habito de se defenderem, mas agora o seu amiguinho aqui tem que ouvir umas verdades;

-Minha vida não lhe diz respeito; Minos ralhou.

-Acredite querido, se dissesse, seria bem menos complicada e você, sem duvidas, usaria mais a cabeça; ela rebateu, fazendo o cavaleiro ficar ainda mais irritado. –Aiácos já me contou sobre a história com a sua prima; ela falou.

-Traidor; Minos urrou, ameaçando partir pra cima do amigo, mas Hades rapidamente o segurou.

-Calma;

-Sim, contou sim; Juliana falou, enquanto Aiácos empalidecia, diante do olhar envenenado do cavaleiro. –Pois é isso que casais fazem, compartilham histórias, discutem experiências e buscam conselhos entre si, mas você não tem como saber disso, não é? Afinal, a única pessoa que se aproximou o suficiente de você, no final, não era tão importante assim para você ao menos confiar uma parte da sua vida a ela, mesmo que seja uma que não lhe trás tanto orgulho assim; ela continuou.

-Juliana; Aiácos começou, vendo os orbes dourados do amigo se apagarem.

-Se você a perder, será por culpa única e exclusiva sua. Dane-se se o mundo vai entrar em guerra de novo, ou alguma divindade neurótica vai acordar num belo dia e decidir acabar com o mundo... Sem ofensas; ela falou, voltando-se para Hades, que assentiu. –Você fica repetindo que vão se separar em breve, tentando se convencer de que não esta sofrendo com isso, mas pelo menos uma vez, seja sincero consigo mesmo e admita que por mais fortes que sejam as barreiras que você ergueu entre ela e seu coração. Larissa ainda deu um jeito de encontrar uma frestinha e chegar até uma parte de você, que ninguém mais tem acesso;

Um pesado silêncio pairou sobre a sala, suspirou pesadamente e relaxou, esperando que Hades o soltasse. Embora não tivesse intenção de concordar abertamente com Juliana, ela tinha razão. Restava agora saber como concertar o terrível erro que cometera ao não ser sincero com Larissa.

-Você vai ter que rastejar, implorar e ter muita, mas muita paciência... Quem sabe ela te de uma segunda chance; Juliana continuou. –Mas isso não vai acontecer se você continuar aqui se lamentando, ou pensando demais;

-...; ele assentiu.

-Mas ele não esta em condições de dirigir também; Aiácos adiantou-se.

-Bem, porque não vamos todos juntos para o centro; Cora sugeriu. –Larissa disse que quando tivesse de revelar os filmes para entregar o trabalho, iria até o estúdio de um amigo no centro. Talvez consigamos encontrá-la;

-Ótima idéia; Juliana falou sorrindo, enquanto seguia para fora com a jovem em seu encalço.

-Mulheres; Hades murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Juliana é de dar medo quando fica irritada; Aiácos comentou.

**-ANDEM LOGO;** a voz de Cora chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Vamos; Minos falou dando-se por vencido. Não iria conseguir resolver as coisas sozinho de qualquer forma e aquele grupo nada comum não lhe daria paz; ele pensou. Só pedia aos céus que encontrasse Larissa e que não fosse tarde demais.

**.IV.**

Enxugou os cabelos molhados, enquanto atravessava a sala, para abrir a porta. A campainha ressoava pela casa toda, alertando-o para a impaciência de alguém. Suspirou pesadamente, só esperava que não fosse algum vendedor, acabara de chegar de viagem e não tinha pique pra isso.

-Pois não...; Victor começou, mas estancou ao deparar-se com um par de orbes tristes sobre si, no momento seguinte ouvia o soluço desesperado da jovem que agarrou-se a si, chorando. –Hei! Lari, o que foi? –ele indagou preocupado, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Eu... Desculpe aparecer assim; ela murmurou tentando secar as lágrimas mas elas não paravam de cair.

-Não se preocupe, mas entre e vamos conversar. Você não me parece nada bem; o rapaz de melenas castanhas falou. –Acabei de chegar de viagem, não sabia se ia te encontrar em Campos ainda;

-Eu pretendia usar o estúdio do Chris pra revelar as fotos, mas passei por aqui e vi as janelas abertas; ela falou.

-Tudo bem, fique aqui um pouquinho, enquanto eu troco de roupa e nós poderemos conversar; Victor falou fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá branco, antes de afastar-se.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, jamais vira Larissa daquele jeito, nem mesmo quando terminara com o namorado idiota, que se achara no direito de se impor a ela, exigindo que ela abandonasse a carreira que lutara tanto pra conquistar, ela ficara nesse estado.

Sabia que a amiga estava à quase um mês em Campos do Jordão, já que ela sempre ficava nos chalés da Dona Regina, há quem conhecia um bom tempo.

Alguns minutos depois, Victor retornou a sala e encontrou-a fitando distraidamente o nada, sentou-se ao lado dela e tal movimento fê-la despertar.

-Desculpe aparecer assim; Larissa murmurou um pouco mais controlada.

-Você pode aparecer quando quiser, sabe disso; ele falou abraçando-a ternamente. –Agora, quer me contar o que aconteceu?

-É uma longa história, nem eu a digeri inteira ainda; ela falou, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Então descanse um pouco, quando se sentir melhor e quiser conversar, estarei aqui; Victor falou.

-Mas...;

-Você é bem vinda aqui, fique tranqüila e descanse; ele falou, ajudando-a a se levantar e guiando-a pela casa, até um dos quartos de hospedes.

Larissa assentiu, sentindo-se imensamente grata pela compreensão do amigo. Naquele momento não estava certa de ser capaz de falar alguma coisa, tão pouco externar tudo o que estava sentindo. Victor a conhecia há muito tempo para saber disso.

-Obrigada; ela murmurou.

**Continua... **


	14. Adeus

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

**

* * *

**

Nota:

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**Ademais...**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Adeus.**

**.I.**

Há horas estavam andando pelo centro da cidade, mas não havia nem sinal de Larissa. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes tentara contatá-la pelo celular, mas provavelmente ela o havia desligado.

Suspirou desanimado, enquanto sentava-se em uma cadeira, em frente a uma _Chocolateria_.

-Encontrou algo? –Aiácos indagou, se aproximando com Juliana.

-Não, nem sinal dela; Minos respondeu.

-Tentou ligar para a pousada, quem sabe ela tenha voltado pra lá? –Juliana sugeriu.

-Já falei com Dona Regina, mas ela disse que Larissa não voltou, mas pelo tom de voz dela, acredito que mesmo que ela tivesse voltado, não iria me contar; ele falou desanimado.

-Você não pode desistir agora; Cora exasperou, enquanto lançava um olhar envenenado ao marido.

-O que foi? –Hades indagou.

-Se você tivesse dito a ele que não precisaria voltar. Essa confusão não teria começado;

-Hei! Agora a culpa é minha? - ele exasperou.

-Como assim? –Juliana indagou, colocando-se entre o casal, antes que eles resolvessem lavar a roupa suja ali mesmo.

-Com o final das guerras Minos não precisava voltar, por isso viemos até aqui, para contar isso a ele; Cora explicou.

-Mas...; o espectro começou aturdido.

-Nyx e os gêmeos já cuidaram de tudo, você não tem mais com o que se preocupar; Hades explicou, referindo-se a Thanatos e Hypnos.

-Agora você não tem motivo para não encontrar a Larissa; Juliana ressaltou, voltando-se para ele.

-Ela deve me odiar nesse momento; ele murmurou.

-Possivelmente, mas isso não deve ser um empecilho; a jovem continuou. –A menos que você não tenha certeza do que realmente sente;

-Como? –Minos indagou confuso.

-Se você não sabe o que realmente sente por ela, talvez seja melhor deixar as coisas como estão. Do que acabar fazendo-a sofrer com a sua incerteza;

-Nisso ela tem razão; Cora concordou prontamente.

-Vocês não estão ajudando assim; Aiácos reclamou.

-Estamos sendo realistas querido; Juliana falou, lançando-lhe um olhar enviesado. –Se ele não sabe o que sente, não adianta ir atrás dela. É como tentar agarrar uma pulga com uma pinça;

-Vendo por esse lado; Hades concordou.

-Mas não vou desistir até encontrá-la ao menos; Minos falou levantando-se e continuando sua busca, deixando os demais para trás.

-Acha que ele vai conseguir? –Juliana indagou, voltando-se para Cora.

-Possivelmente, mas não vai ser um caminho fácil; ela respondeu.

-Nunca é fácil; a jovem deu de ombros, enquanto puxava o namorado consigo e seguindo por outra rua, na tentativa de encontrar Larissa novamente.

**.II.**

Desligou o telefone assim que ouviu o som da água cessar no chuveiro. Já haviam se passado três horas desde que Larissa chegara a sua casa, nesse meio tempo falara com Dona Regina, pra tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a amiga, antes de conversarem e o que ficara sabendo lhe deixara bastante perturbado.

Dona Regina dissera que, na sua _**inocente**_ tentativa de bancar a matrona casamenteira, apresentara a jovem a um rapaz recém chegado do exterior, que estava passando as férias nos chalés. Ela ressaltou que os dois estavam se dando bem aparentemente, saindo todos os dias juntos e que na última semana se juntara a eles, um casal que Larissa estava recepcionando, a pedido de um amigo.

Entretanto, naquela manhã ela já saíra do chalé parecendo um pouco amuada e estava sozinha, mas voltou trazendo alguma coisa. Dona Regina dissera que só vira isso, enquanto ajudava sua auxiliar a abrir os outros chalés pra limpeza e não a vira ir embora, apenas ouvira o som de pneus cantando e Minos parecia bastante perturbado.

-Uhn! Isso não me cheira bem; Victor murmurou.

-Sério? –a voz da jovem chamou-lhe a atenção.

-O que? –ele indagou piscando, quando ela saiu já vestida do banheiro, enquanto secava os cabelos.

-Você disse que isso não cheia bem, eu discordo. Nunca vi ninguém com tão bom gosto pra óleos de banho como você; ela brincou, sentando-se no sofá ao lado dele.

-Meu bem, não é uma questão de bom gosto, mas uma serie de fatores, estilo, charme. Enfim... ;ele falou gesticulando casualmente. –Óleos são como vinhos, se eles não se adequam ao seu paladar, não existe ninguém que lhe obrigue a gostar. Por mais caros e chiques que sejam; ele completou.

-Não duvido; ela falou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Mas mudando de assunto, como se sente? –ele indagou.

-Eu supero; Larissa limitou-se a responder.

-Talvez, mas isso não muda o fato de eu estar preocupado com você; Victor completou.

-Digamos que apostei no cavalo errado e perdi; ela murmurou.

-Uhn?

-Conheci um cara; Larissa começou. –Mas ele não era quem eu pensava;

-Casado? –Victor perguntou serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Não... Bem, acho que não; ela falou dando de ombros. –Não faz mais diferença, não pretendo vê-lo novamente;

-Mas...;

-Ele mentiu pra mim, ou melhor, omitiu a verdade. Se é que da pra dizer assim; Larissa falou olhando vagamente para a estante de teve, onde Victor deixara alguns porta retratos. –Mas me diz, como foi de viagem?

-Bem, Juliano esta morrendo de saudade; Victor falou referindo-se ao irmão.

-Faz tempo que não o vejo, alias, desde que ele se mudou de vez pra Itália; ela lembrou, fazia tanto tempo que conhecia Juliano e Victor. Se contasse, provavelmente os conhecera na mesma época que Emmus.

Juliano era o filho mais velho da família Orsini, os pais haviam vindo ainda jovens para o Brasil, deixando uma Itália caótica pra trás, no período da revolução. Agora, depois de criar seis filhos no país, o casal decidira retornar a Itália e Juliano decidira ir junto, fechando o restaurante que tinha na cidade para tanto. Já Victor preferira continuar no ramo da publicidade e vivia em São Paulo, mas passava a maior parte do tempo livre em Campos.

-Ele e Emma estão muito felizes; Victor continuou. –Depois que Luca nasceu, eles decidiram continuar em Palermo com nossos pais e abrir um novo restaurante;

-Que bom, fico feliz por eles; Larissa falou sorrindo. –E você, ainda não arrumou nenhuma italianinha pra casar? –ela brincou.

-Puff! Nem morto; ele respondeu prontamente, torcendo o nariz. –Ainda não nasceu uma mulher capaz de me arrastar para o altar;

-Se você diz; ela falou dando de ombros.

-Agora você; Victor adiantou-se.

-O que tem eu?

-Você não me disse o que pretende fazer depois de Campos? - ele indagou como quem não quer nada, notando a tensão dela e a intenção de fugir do assunto novamente.

-Pretendo ir a Grécia;

-UAU! Grécia! – ele falou estupefato.

-Sim, fui convidada pra trabalhar num projeto cultural, isso inclui conhecer as ilhas e o melhor que se pode imaginar de tudo; ela completou sorrindo.

-Quando você vai?

-Daqui uma semana, vou entregar o trabalho de Campos pra revista e passar em casa pra visitar minha mãe e embarco no próximo domingo;

-Quanto tempo pretende ficar? –ele indagou.

-Não sei, quanto durar o projeto; Larissa respondeu.

-Você sempre quis isso, né? –Victor falou sorrindo.

-Muito;

-Boa sorte então, espero que de tudo certo;

-Obrigada;

-Agora, pare de me enrolar e conte direito o que aconteceu, conforme for ainda da tempo de eu sair e matar o _impiasto_ que te magoou; Victor completou com ar enfezado.

-Vic; Larissa falou sorrindo, quando ele abraçou-a fortemente.

-Você é como uma irmã pra mim, jamais admitiria que um _figlio__ de uma p­-...;_

-Já entendi; a jovem o cortou, antes que ele completasse. –Mas é uma história um pouco longa;

-Ótimo, tenho um bom vinho gelando e todo o tempo do mundo; ele completou sorrindo matreiro.

Assentiu, dando um pesado suspiro. Era impossível fugir da perspicácia de Victor.

**.III.**

Despediu-se dos demais enquanto dirigia-se a seu próprio chalé, já passava das oito horas da noite e eles haviam rodado por quase toda Campos do Jordão sem encontrar nenhum sinal de Larissa.

Em meio ao desespero e preocupação, ligara para os hospitais mais próximos e postos policiais, mas nenhum deles tinha sequer uma pista dela. O que em partes foi um grande alivio, mas também, sua inquietação aumentava, ela poderia ter sofrido um acidente que não fora notificado, estar em algum lugar de difícil acesso.

Serrou os punhos nervosamente, praguejando contra a própria tolice. Mal havia pegado a chave da porta no bolso da calça quando ouviu o som de um veiculo se aproximando.

Por precaução, ocultou-se nas sombras oferecidas pela lateral do chalé. No momento seguinte viu Dona Regina abrir rapidamente a porta de sua casa e um vislumbre de constrangimento surgiu em seus olhos, quando ela atravessou o gramado para ir abrir os portões.

Franziu o cenho ao ver duas pessoas descerem do carro e uma delas fez seu coração disparar.

-Larissa! –ele sussurrou, ameaçando ir até ela, mas estancou ao ver que a pessoa ao lado dela era um homem, que enlaçou-lhe os ombros protetoramente, antes de seguir para dentro com ela.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Que bom que vocês chegaram, já estava ficando aflita; Regina falou destrancando o portão e dando-lhes passagem.

-Larissa precisava de um tempo pra descansar; Victor respondeu. –A propósito, a senhora vez o que eu pedi? –ele indagou.

-Sim! Sim! –ela concordou prontamente. –Está tudo pronto, só me sinto mal por você estar partindo antes do tempo; ela falou fitando Larissa.

-Nós sabíamos que isso iria acontecer de qualquer forma; ela falou com um sorriso triste. –Mas obrigada por ter cuidado disso pra mim;

-Não por isso menina, só espero que você volte em outra época; ela falou.

-Quem sabe; Larissa respondeu vagamente.

-Deixei as malas prontas na sala; Regina falou. –Espero que de tudo certo com seu trabalho novo; ela desejou. –Saiba que Campos sempre estará aqui pra você; ela completou antes de abraçar a jovem e afastar-se, indo ascender as luzes da área de seu chalé.

-....; Larissa assentiu, enquanto atravessava o caminho de pedras sobre a grama, até a porta de seu chalé, mas um arrepio em sua nuca a deteve.

-O que foi? –Victor perguntou vendo-a parar.

Não respondeu prontamente, mas deixou os orbes correrem a sua volta, até depararem-se com um par de brasas douradas cravadas em si.

-Minos; ela falou hesitante quando ele deixou as sombras para se aproximar.

Uma aura de poder e posse exalavam do cavaleiro, fazendo com que ela se senti-se um coelho diante de seu predador.

-Larissa; ele falou pausadamente, antes de lançar um olhar de puro desprezo a Victor.

-Então você é o idiota; o italiano falou colocando-se ao lado de Larissa, deixando o outro ainda mais possesso.

-Vic, por favor; Larissa sussurrou, segurando-lhe o braço.

A única coisa que queria era ir embora logo, não pensara num possível confronto com Minos naquele momento. Alem do mais sabia que Victor também não dera muito credito para a parte da história referente a Hades e Cora serem divindades gregas e Minos, um dos lendários juizes mitológicos, ela não assimilara isso também, mas nem por isso, iria abusar da sorte.

-Por que você não vai pegando as malas, enquanto falo com ele? –ela sugeriu, sabendo que afastar Victor dali seria a idéia mais inteligente no momento.

-Não vou deixar você sozinha com ele; o italiano falou serio.

-Não é como se ele fosse o próprio Diabo; ela tentou brincar, mas ao ver os dois franzirem o cenho, ficou seria novamente. –Pode ir, vou ficar bem;

Ainda contrariado, lançando um olhar de aviso a Minos, Victor subiu os dois degraus até a área do chalé e abriu a porta, lançando por sobre os ombros esporádicos olhares.

-Então...; ela começou, voltando-se para Minos, mas quase deu um grito ao vê-lo a menos de meio palmo a sua frente agora.

-Você quase matou a todos de preocupação; ele exasperou, segurando-a pelo braço, quando viu-a vacilar um passo pra trás.

-Eu disse que iria até o centro, não que eu lhe devesse maiores explicações; ela exasperou.

-Dever? Puff! Como se fosse só uma questão de dever; Minos resmungou, trincando os dentes. –Você poderia ter se machucado, saindo correndo daquele jeito, depois não atendeu ao celular... E você ainda fala em dever. Se fosse apenas dever, eu...;

-De qualquer forma, como pode ver, estou bem...; Larissa falou tentando manter a voz firme, mesmo diante da proximidade perturbadora com ele.

-Larissa; ele falou respirando fundo, tentando manter a calma.

-Lari, é só isso aqui? –Victor perguntou saindo do chalé com duas malas nas mãos e uma mochila pendurada no ombro.

-Sim; ela respondeu.

-Vamos; ele falou seguindo em frente.

-...; ela assentiu, e ameaçou se afastar, mas a mão de Minos ainda lhe segurava, voltou-se para ele, sentindo como se suas pernas estivessem presas ao chão por grilhões de aço.

-Então, é assim que termina? - ele sussurrou.

-Nós sabíamos que seria de uma forma ou de outra; ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Mas...;

-Eu não suportaria viver uma mentira, lutei muito pra chegar aonde cheguei... Meus sonhos já foram colocados em xeque muitas vezes por causa de relacionamentos fracassados, não vou deixar isso acontecer de novo; ela falou.

-Isso não foi um fracasso; ele falou em tom frio.

-Você chama do que então? –Larissa rebateu. –Distanciamento, mentiras... Algo casual, com tempo pra terminar; ela deu de ombros. –Eu... Enfim, não sou assim. Achei que pudesse sair disso sem me machucar, mas razão e emoção não andam no mesmo compasso. De qualquer forma, é aqui que nos separamos;

Fitou-a aturdido, aquela era uma Larissa fria e racional que não conhecia. Entretanto, já tivera a oportunidade de ver um rápido vislumbre dela certa vez, quando haviam visitado a cachoeira e ela lhe contara do namoro que terminara, porque o rapaz quisera se colocar entre ela e sua carreira.

Aquela Larissa determinada a seguir em frente, era uma surpresa para si, principalmente naquele momento, que ele mais precisava ver a Larissa pela qual se...

-Adeus Minos; Larissa cortou seus pensamentos ao puxar o braço, soltando-se dele.

-Você não pode ir embora assim; o cavaleiro exasperou. –Nem tudo foi uma mentira... O que sentirmos não foi uma mentira; ele completou ofegante.

-Não sei...; ela sussurrou. –Realmente não sei se acredito mais em você; a jovem completou dando um pesado suspiro.

-Ao menos acredite nisso, então; ele falou.

Antes de que ela pudesse recuar, sentiu os lábios dele colarem-se ao seus. Toda a tensão e resistência que sentia até então dissolveram-se naqueles segundos. Aquilo só iria piorar as coisas, se não fosse embora logo acabaria fazendo uma besteira, como por exemplo, agarrar-se a ele como um naufrago a uma bóia. Ou decidindo ignorar tudo que havia ouvido e simplesmente passando uma borracha nas últimas horas, mas não... As coisas não funcionavam dessa forma; a Larissa racional falou, fazendo suas mãos se moverem, tocando o peito do cavaleiro, com o intuito de afastá-lo.

Entretanto, a Larissa emocional rebelou-se. Aquela parte de sua consciência sabia que se fosse embora agora, talvez jamais fosse encontrá-lo novamente e independente das omissões e mentiras, não queria isso.

"Droga, o que eu faço?" – o pensamento desesperado ecoou em sua mente.

Era como se pudesse ver agora, duas Larissas, frente a frente, com escudos e lanças, digladiando entre si, para ver quem tinha razão. Entretanto, por mais que seu lado emocional adorasse um bom romance água com açúcar, de elevar seu nível de glicose a extremos. A surra que levou da Larissa racional faria Russel Crow em o Gladiador ficar de boca aberta.

Empurrou-o com força, fazendo o cavaleiro se afastar, embora ele ainda tentasse mantê-la junto de si, pelo braço em torno de sua cintura.

-Não piore as coisas, Minos; ela sussurrou, sentindo os lábios dormentes e a visão nublada.

-Larissa; ele começou, mas sentiu-a se afastar completamente, não apenas física, mas emocionalmente, de si.

-Adeus Minos; ela sussurrou dando-lhe as costas.

-Então é assim? Vai fugir desse jeito, correndo atrás daquele idiota, sem nem me dar à chance de explicar? –ele exasperou, vendo Victor bater a porta do porta-malas com força e voltar-se em sua direção.

-Você sabe que nesse momento, nada do que você tenha a falar, eu vou acreditar; Larissa respondeu, respirando fundo, antes de se afastar.

-Então isso é mesmo um Adeus; ele sussurrou, vendo Victor abrir a porta do passageiro para ela, antes de dar a volta e partirem.

**Continua... **

**Ta chegando ao fim... rsrsrs**


	15. Chegadas e Ironias

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Fic em homenagem a Flor de Gelo.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 15: Chegadas e Ironias.**

**.I.**

Duas semanas depois…

O som ensurdecedor das turbinas do avião pouco a pouco diminuía conforme se afastava do salão de embarque. Arrumou a alça da mochila no ombro, enquanto ia buscar o restante das malas.

Demorou menos do que esperava para deixar o aeroporto há procura de um táxi. Isadora havia dito que lhe pegaria no aeroporto, mas preferira dar uma volta pela cidade, antes de ir encontrá-la.

Ouviu as portas de vidro se abrirem e com exagerada cautela, deu seu primeiro passo, começando pelo pé direito, ao entrar oficialmente em Atenas. Respirou fundo, sentindo o calor do sol aquecer-lhe a pele e as horas intermináveis de tensão que vivera durante o vôo pareciam pertencer a um passado distante.

Embora amasse viajar, era impossível deixar de se sentir insegura quando deixava a pátria querida.

Puxando um carrinho com as malas, acenou para um taxista lhe ajudar.

-Primeira vez em Atenas, senhorita? –ele perguntou cordialmente, enquanto colocava as malas dela no carro.

-Sim; Larissa respondeu sorrindo, enquanto colocava os óculos escuros e entrava no carro.

-Seja bem vinda, espero que desfrute bastante de sua estada aqui; ele falou posicionando-se atrás do volante.

-Obrigada; ela respondeu antes de partirem.

Aquele era um novo começo, por isso iria iniciar com o pé direito. Como diria sua mãe "pra dar sorte". Era como se as últimas duas semanas não tivessem existido, nos primeiros dias que ficara em casa com a família, foi um martírio.

Estava irritada, furiosa e deprimida. Queria passar uma borracha em sua mente, obliterando a presença de Minos que surgia em momentos inoportunos pra lhe atormentar os pensamentos, embotando-lhe a razão, mas não conseguira. O que piorara drasticamente seu humor.

Apenas a ansiedade pela viagem pareceu arrefecer seus ânimos um pouco, mas não o suficiente.

Victor ligava para si quase duas vezes por dia, o amigo ainda estava preocupado, mas tentou acalmá-lo, dizendo que estava bem. Victor obviamente não acreditou e como quem não quer nada, disse que Minos havia deixado a cidade no dia seguinte e ninguém sabia para onde ele havia ido.

Larissa preferiu não tecer comentários sobre isso, embora sua língua tenha pinicado de vontade de perguntar mais sobre ele. Naqueles dias repetira em pensamentos como um mantra, que iria esquecê-lo e que nada do que ele fizesse lhe interessava. Mas não pode deixar de pensar onde ele estaria naquele momento.

Será que teria voltado para Estolcomo, onde ele dissera ter um tio e uma prima? Ou decidira deixar Campos do Jordão, apenas para ficar em outra cidade da região?

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, de qualquer forma isso não era da sua conta, apenas precisava repetir isso com um pouco mais de veemência, quem sabe conseguisse se convencer disso; ela concluiu desanimada.

**.II.**

Arrumou o chapéu de aba arredondada sobre os cabelos, graças a ele, seus olhos e rosto estavam protegidos do sol quente.

Adorava caminhar por Rodório, sempre que podia arrumava uma folga para ver as pessoas, as lojas e o movimento.

Embora aquela fosse a hora mais quente do dia, não podia deixar de vir. O médico dissera que nos próximos seis meses deveria evitar fazer qualquer esforço ou expor-se ao sol quente demais, pelo menos até o bebe nascer.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Seu filho ou filha nasceria sob o signo de Áries. Uma feliz, porém irônica coincidência.

Continuou a caminhar até avistar a floricultura de Isadora e a própria trancando a porta da frente.

-Boa tarde, Isa; Yuuri a cumprimento, arrumando a alça da bolsa no ombro.

-Ah! Oi Yuuri... Como vai? – a jovem indagou sorrindo ao vê-la bem mais corada e alegre do que nas semanas anteriores.

-Bem e você?

-Ótima; Isa respondeu. –Mas me diz, esta aqui sozinha, ou Guilherme esta por ai? –ela indagou.

-Ele ficou no santuário, aproveitei a folga para dar uma volta; a amazona respondeu desviando o olhar.

Por mais que as coisas aos poucos estivessem se encaminhando entre os dois, ainda precisava de um pouco de espaço pra pensar sozinha, sem interferências e querendo ou não, não conseguia pensar direito quando Guilherme estava por perto.

Parecia loucura ter de admitir isso, alias, deveria estar mesmo louca por amá-lo tanto daquela forma e mais louca ainda por não aceitar logo casar-se com ele. Mas desde a briga que tiveram, que ele literalmente "lavara a alma" para si, Guilherme não voltara a pedi-la em casamento novamente, deixando a decisão e responsabilidade em suas mãos.

Certo dia ouvira Guilherme discutindo ao telefone com Giovanni, o italiano ameaçara deserdá-lo se ele não voltasse a pedi-la em casamento, mas ele estava irredutível na decisão de não pressioná-la.

Era uma verdadeira atitude de _gentleman_, porém não podia negar que sentia-se um pouco incomodada com isso. Suspirou pesadamente, por isso saia sozinha, até mesmo seus pensamentos estavam contra si, causando tanta confusão em seus sentimentos e coração.

-Mas e você, porque esta fechando mais cedo a floricultura? –ela indagou mudando de assunto.

-Vou dar um pulo em casa, uma amiga minha esta chegando do Brasil para trabalhar aqui e irei hospedá-la;

-Sério?

-Sim; Isadora respondeu. –Ela vai trabalhar no projeto de virada cultural que a secretaria da cultura e a escola de artes de Atenas estão organizando;

-Interessante;

-Quer vir comigo? Você vai adorar conhecê-la;

-Se você não se importar; Yuuri respondeu.

-Claro que não, vamos...; Isadora falou animada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Arrumou a alça da mala sobre o ombro, enquanto abria a porta do templo, tudo parecia igual ao que deixara uma semana trás, quando levara Celina para treinar em Jamiel.

Desde a partida de Kiki do santuário, ela estava desanimada e um pouco deprimida. Mesmo que Celina tivesse uma relação amigável com as outras amazonas, desconfiava que ela se sentisse mais segura com seu ex-pupilo e por conseqüência, alguém mais próximo a sua idade.

Infelizmente Kiki não pudera ficar mais tempo, já que as aulas iriam começar no inicio de outubro.

Depois da "guerra das rosas" o santuário parecia ter mergulhado num período de calmaria. Shaka e Aaliah estavam em Dream Village, Saori e Aioros no Recanto das Sereias, Hades e Cora no Solar dos Anjos em Campos do Jordão e a paz reinava sobre a Terra.

-Quem dera fosse assim tão fácil; ele murmurou em meio a um pesado suspiro.

-Disse algo mestre? –Celina perguntou deixando a mala sobre o sofá da sala e indo abrir as janelas.

-Não, pensei alto só; ele respondeu.

Logo teria de apresentar Celina a Laura, sabia que as duas iriam se dar bem, mas Celina ainda estava aprendendo a voar com as próprias asas, temia que ela se sentisse intimidada com a segurança e tranqüilidade de Laura.

Nesse aspecto, Celina era muito parecia com ele no começo e por isso mesmo, sabia como ela iria reagir quando soubesse que Laura não apenas fora sua pupila, como era a líder das Generais Marinas, uma elite de amazonas muito superior aos Marinas de Posseidon, que formavam um time imbatível, que se houvessem lutado na guerra contra os cavaleiros de Athena, certamente sairiam vitoriosas. Entretanto, nesse momento, ninguém precisava ficar sabendo disso, alias, como por vontade da própria Laura, quanto menos pessoas soubesse da existência das Marinas, melhor.

-Vou deixar as coisas no quarto e depois vou sair, não esqueça de avisar Ilyria que chegamos; ele falou.

-Pode deixar; Celina respondeu.

É, não seria apenas Celina a se surpreender com aquilo, provavelmente mestre Shion iria ter uma sincope quando lhe contasse sobre Laura e o que andara fazendo nos últimos dezenove anos; ele pensou subindo as escadas para o terceiro andar.

Desde a comemoração de Yuuri e Guilherme sobre a chegada do bebe, o mestre estava lhe sondado, provavelmente para perguntar sobre o que acontecera após sua partida para Star Hill, mas esse assunto, definitivamente não queria trazer a tona. Não se quisesse manter a calma, em vez de causar um possível "segundo" big bang.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Tinha tantas coisas com que se preocupar e ainda aquelas enxaquecas que estavam voltando, lhe tiravam a paz. Fazia muitos anos que não as tinha como prenuncio de inferno astral, mas nos últimos meses elas estavam se tornando insuportáveis. Talvez fosse mesmo hora de criar vergonha na cara e ir fazer um check-up com MacGregor; ele pensou, lembrando-se de tudo que já ouvira do médico, por ficar caçando motivos para protelar ao máximo aquilo .

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Pousou a mão no queixo e olhou atentamente para sua obra mais recente.

-Até que não ficou ruim; Felipe murmurou.

-O que não ficou ruim? –Aishi indagou surgindo atrás dele, fazendo-o se sobressaltar.

-Zeus!

-Desculpe, não queria assutá-lo; a amazona falou sorrindo envergonhada, embora divertimento brilhasse em seus olhos. -Vi a porta aberta e entrei;

-Tudo bem; ele falou ainda sentindo o coração acelerado. –Mas o que queria comigo?

-Vim ver se você não quer ir até Rodório com a gente. Kamus quer ir a livraria e eu tenho que passar na Isa pegar algumas mudas para o jardim; ela explicou.

-Se vocês puderem esperar um pouco, até eu tomar um banho e me vestir, porque terminei agora de mexer no jardim; ele explicou indicando as roupas cheias de terra e grama.

-Deu pra perceber; ela brincou. –Você andou reformando aqui, não lembro dessa pérgula; Aishi comentou deixando os orbes correrem para o jardim repleto de roseiras.

Agora alem das rosas, cobrindo parte da pérgula, podia ver um frondoso Ipê amarelo, cujas flores caiam sobre a grama verde formando um adorável tapete colorido. Bebedouros para beija-flor estavam por toda à parte, incluindo uma bela fonte de água corrente com luz artificial ao fim de uma pequena trilha de seixos.

-Faz tempo que eu planejava mudar as coisas, mas com a volta de Aaliah e as confusões das últimas semanas, acabei ficando enrolado e não fiz nada; ele explicou.

-Inevitável; ela concordou. –Bom, vamos esperar você em Escorpião então;

-Certo; ele concordou vendo-a desaparecer.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. O que não fazia por culpa daquele crustáceo. Desde que toda aquela confusão começara, prometera ajudar Guilherme a concertar as coisas com Yuuri, mesmo porque, a "tenda" árabe não fora suficiente.

Giovanni estava pressionando o canceriano o máximo que podia, mas Guilherme decidira que deixaria a decisão nas mãos de Yuuri. Entretanto, ele bem sabia o quanto o amigo estava sofrendo com isso.

-Cancerianos são tão complicados; Afrodite murmurou rumando para dentro do templo.

Alem da reforma em seu jardim vir em bom momento, seria essencial para o plano que desenvolvera, quem sabe se falasse com Isadora e Aishi sobre isso, elas não pudessem ajudar com algo mais, talvez até com um "plano B" só por precaução.

**.III.**

Mal dobrara a rua com Yuuri, viu um táxi parado em frente a sua casa e uma jovem de melenas claras descer, carregando uma mala de mão e uma mochila pendurada displicentemente no ombro.

-Parece que Larissa foi mais rápida; Isadora falou sorrindo, enquanto acenava para a amiga.

-Finalmente, estava começando a ficar injuriada dentro desse carro; Larissa falou esticando os braços para cima. –Adoro viajar, mas andar dentro desses carros como uma sardinha enlatada não é meu forte; ela falou indo abraçar a amiga.

-Imagino que fora isso, você tenha feito uma boa viagem; Isadora comentou.

-Maravilhosa sem duvidas; Larissa falou com um largo sorriso, antes de voltar-se para Yuuri.

-Lari, essa é Yuuri, minha amiga. Yuuri essa é Larissa a fotografa que te falei, que fez faculdade comigo; Isadora explicou.

-Muito prazer; as duas falaram juntas, cumprimentando-se.

-Bom, vamos entrar então... Esse sol esta de rachar; Isadora falou abrindo o portão e ajudando Larissa a carregar as malas.

-Tem certeza que não vou incomodar, posso muito bem ficar num hotel; Larissa falou, enquanto seguiam em frente.

-Já disse que tenho espaço suficiente aqui, não se preocupe; ela falou vendo Cris abrir a porta ao notar que estavam chegando.

-Finalmente você chegou, seu pai já ligou umas vinte vezes na última hora; Cristina falou segurando a porta para elas passarem.

-Imaginei, depois da terceira ligação, desliguei o celular; Isadora falou dando de ombros.

-Seu pai ainda esta lhe dando problemas? –Larissa indagou ficando seria.

-Não desse tipo; Isadora respondeu suspirando pesadamente. –Mas acho que já sei o que ele quer. Meninas fiquem a vontade, vou só ligar para ele, antes que "Seu Eliot" resolva pegar o primeiro avião para Atenas, só pra me enlouquecer pessoalmente, porque por telefone ele já esta conseguindo; ela completou encaminhando-se para o ateliê.

-Algumas coisas não vão mudar nunca; Larissa falou vendo-a sumir pela porta.

-As coisas estão um pouco melhores agora; Cristina falou voltando-se para ela. –Mês passado Isadora foi visitar o pai e ele também veio passar um tempo aqui, aos poucos eles estão resolvendo as velhas pendências;

-Dos males o menor; ela comentou.

-Sem contar que Eliot agora tem mais um concorrente na disputa pelas atenções da Isa; Yuuri falou sorrindo. –Pelo menos é o que Milo disse, desde que Afrodite entrou no páreo;

-Pois é, Isadora mencionou algo sobre um pretenso namorado, mas que espécie de nome é esse? –Larissa falou. –Não vai me dizer que depois de se decepcionar com os homens patéticos que já namorou, ela decidiu experimentar outras coisas?

-NÃO! –as duas falaram juntas.

-Então?

-Ahn! É melhor Isadora lhe explicar isso depois; as duas falaram concordando entre si.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bateu distraidamente a ponta dos dedos sobre o tampo da mesa, enquanto ouvia o telefone chamar do outro lado. Já estava ficando impaciente quando Marie atendeu do outro lado.

-_**Alô;**_

-Marie, aqui é Isadora... Meu pai ligou pra mim? –ela indagou.

_**-Finalmente! Menina, seu pai esta deixando todos malucos nessa casa**_; a governanta falou cansada.

-O que aconteceu Marie? –Isadora perguntou preocupada.

_**-Ele e Minos estão se desentendendo novamente, parecem duas crianças implicando uma com a outra; **_ela reclamou.

-Pensei que Minos estivesse no Brasil; ela comentou surpresa.

_**-Ele chegou à uma semana, mas parece que foi a um ano; **_Marie falou. _**–E...;**_

_**-Marie, é Isadora? - **_ouviu a voz do primeiro do outro lado.

_**-Sim, mas...;**_

_**-Ótimo, da licença; **_Minos falou tomando-lhe o telefone das mãos. _**–Prima, espero que você não se importe em ficar órfã de pai, porque vou estrangular tio Eliot se não me deixar em paz; **_ele reclamou.

-Ahn! Me diga exatamente porque você faria isso? –ela perguntou sem entender ao certo parte da discussão que se desenrolava do outro lado, mas ao que tudo indicava, seu pai também encontrara o telefone e estava discutindo com Marie por não ter passado a ligação diretamente para ele, deixando que Minos atendesse o telefone primeiro.

-_**Minhas férias se tornaram permanentes; **_ele começou.

-Como assim?

-_**Hades me liberou, disse que não preciso voltar; **_Minos falou.

-Sério? Isso é ótimo; ela falou surpresa.

-_**Depende do ponto de vista; **_o espectro resmungou.

-Bem;

-Pensei em passar uns tempos aqui, mas tio Eliot esta abusando da minha paciência;

_**-Deixe de ser atrevido, moleque insolente... Só porque você ganhou uma ou duas partidas de xadrez, isso não lhe da o direito de se-...;**_

_**-**_Pai?

-_**Ignore-o Isa... Continuando;**_

_**-COMO É? –**_Eliot berrou do outro lado, fazendo-a afastar o fone da orelha.

-Minos! Pai! Por favor, já estou ficando com dor de cabeça com vocês dois gritando; ela falou cansada.

-_**Desculpe;**_ os dois falaram juntos.

-Agora Minos, o que exatamente esta acontecendo?

-_**Estou indo para Atenas hoje, tem problema se eu ficar na sua casa? **_–ele perguntou por fim.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou pensativa. Larissa iria ocupar o quarto de hospedes e o outro quarto transformara em closet. –Se você não se importar em dormir no sofá;

-_**Durmo até lá fora com o cachorro se for preciso;**_

_**-Moleque ingrato, alem de deixá-lo ficar aqui você-...;**_

_**-Bah! Você deveria me agradecer por te agüentar velhote, não o contrario; **_ele reclamou para o tio.

-_**Oras seu...;**_

-Vocês dois, por favor; ela falou mais firme. –Bom, precisa que te pegue no aeroporto quando chegar?

-_**Não, vou direto para sua casa, se tiver algum compromisso, só deixar a chave em baixo do capacho para mim;**_

-­Certo, precisa de mais alguma coisa? –ela indagou.

_**-Uma bola de ferro, uma corrente e um par de algemas;**_ Minos respondeu esquivando-se rapidamente quando Eliot arremessou um peso de papel em sua direção.

-Para que? –ela perguntou confusa.

-_**Esquece, é melhor você não saber... Bom, agora vou passar o telefone para o seu pai antes que ele tenha uma sincope aqui; **_Minos falou despedindo-se em seguida.

-Até mais; Isadora respondeu ouvindo o pai resmungar uma serie de impropérios.

-_**Isa querida, desculpe a confusão; **_Eliot falou ofegante, não conseguira acertar o peso de papel em Minos, mas na próxima aquele moleque lhe pagava.

-Porque esta brigando com Minos, pai? –ela perguntou.

-_**Porque ele é um atrevido, oras...;**_ ele reclamou.

-Sabe, às vezes acho que se eu não fosse parecida com a mamãe, desconfiaria que ele é mais seu filho do que eu; Isadora comentou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-_**O QUE?**_

-Isso mesmo, vocês são iguais até na teimosia; ela falou sorrindo ao ouvi-lo rosnar. –Mas pai, o senhor vai ter de me desculpar, uma amiga minha acabou de chegar de viagem e vai ficar aqui, não posso deixá-la sozinha;

_**-Tudo bem filha; **_ele falou um pouco decepcionado. –_**Me liguei quando tiver um tempinho;**_

-Pode deixar; ela falou despedindo-se antes de desligar e voltar a sala.

-Então, qual o _piti_ da vez? –Larissa perguntou.

-Meu pai e meu primo andaram se desentendendo por causa de um jogo de xadrez; Isadora respondeu jogando-se no sofá. –Vê se pode, tem horas que eu acho que sou adotada, meu primo se parece mais com meu pai do que eu; ela comentou.

-Sem comentários; a jovem falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas me conte as novidades, quero saber de tudo; ela completou trocando um rápido olhar com as outras duas.

-Uhn! Não estou gostando desse sorriso dona Larissa; Isadora falou engolindo em seco, ao vê-la sorrir ainda mais.

-Digamos que já fui colocada a par de algumas coisas, falta os detalhes sórdidos; ela completou.

-Isso não vai prestar;

-Não mesmo...; as outras garotas concordaram.

**Continua...**


	16. Uma noite regada a vinho

**AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS**

**By Dama 9**

- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - -

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - -

**Feliz Aniversário Flor de Gelo [06 de Fevereiro].**

- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - -

**Importante!!!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - -

**Capitulo 16: Uma noite regada a vinho...**

**.I.**

Jogou a mala em um canto qualquer do quarto de hospedes, enquanto começava a despir-se. Iria tomar um banho, depois dar uma volta por Atenas. Pelo horário, Isadora deveria estar na floricultura trabalhando com aquele parvo rosnando e virando a sua volta; ele pensou imaginando Afrodite em tal situação.

Abafou o riso, enquanto entrava no banheiro anexo ao quarto, talvez aqueles dias ali pudessem ser mais tranqüilos do que haviam sido em Campos do Jordão, a pior parte seria enfrentar o interrogatório da prima, referente ao fato de ter voltado mais cedo, mas lidaria com isso quando chegasse à hora.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Quando chegou em casa, já passavam das seis da tarde, a conversa com Isadora e Larissa fora tão divertida que não sentira o tempo passar. Suspirou cansada, enquanto deixava a bolsa no sofá e encaminhava-se para o banheiro.

Embora sua casa estivesse silenciosa e vazia, gostava da paz e da simplicidade que reinavam ali. Não que tivesse algo contra ao Quarto Templo, mas gostava de esquecer por algum tempo as batalhas e dores do passado, o que era praticamente impossível cada vez que saia na sacada da sala ou do quarto e via abaixo ou acima de si, outro templo zodiacal.

Provavelmente algum terapeuta diria que isso era apenas reflexo da gravidez, quem sabe até fosse, mas era prerrogativa sua decidir o que queria ou não fazer; ela pensou exasperada. Queria paz e tranqüilidade e quem sabe, um pouco de alivio para aquela inquietação que vinha sentindo desde que se desentendera com Guilherme a quase um mês.

Se alguém dissesse, jamais poderia ter imaginado que apenas ganhar aquela rosa de Mú desencadearia tantas confusões, o cavaleiro sempre fora um _gentleman_, gentil e atencioso com todas as garotas e respeitando todas ao máximo. Entretanto, aparentemente os demais cavaleiros pareciam considera-lo um perigo em potencial e pior de tudo, um "inimigo" a ser combatido.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto ligava o chuveiro e começava a se despir. Era impossível imaginar Mú de Áries bancando o Don Juan, ou flertando com uma mulher comprometida. Entretanto, como Shina dissera certa vez, os homens ficam meio irracionais quando comprometidos, física ou emocionalmente.

Jamais vira Guilherme perder o controle, nem mesmo quando eram aspirantes no santuário, o vira reagir de maneira tão agressiva a outro companheiro, ainda mais, a um cuja honra e moral eram inquestionáveis.

-É, parece que o mundo virou de ponta cabeças e esqueceram de me avisar; ela murmurou, entrando em baixo da água.

Faltavam apenas quatro meses agora, em breve seu bebê estaria a caminho; ela pensou sorrindo ao pousar a mão sobre o ventre, pena que não soubesse como Guilherme realmente se sentia sobre isso.

Sim, sabia que ele estava contente e tudo mais, a conversa que haviam tido na tenda do Cabo fora bastante esclarecedora, mas ainda tinha medo que ele, com o tempo se cansasse. Que ela e o bebê se tornassem um peso em sua vida. Sabia o quanto os homens italianos eram arraigados com a família e seus princípios, mas nada os impedida de ficarem enfastiados com o tempo.

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o azulejo frio, sentindo a pele se arrepiar com o contato. Às vezes pensava que enfrentar os Titãs ou alguma divindade psicótica era bem mais fácil do que encarar os problemas de uma vida _comum_.

Não sabia quanto tempo ao certo permaneceu ali, apenas que o tempo havia passado, desligou o chuveiro e ao sair do Box, enrolou-se em um roupão. Iria preparar alguma coisa para comer e depois dormir, estava cansada demais para pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

Deixou o banheiro e atravessou a sala, rumo à pequena cozinha, mas antes que acendesse as luzes do cômodo, notou algo diferente sobre a mesa da sala. Com o cenho franzido, aproximou-se cautelosa. As portas e janelas estavam fechadas e ninguém poderia ter passado por ali; ela pensou vasculhando o local com um olhar atento.

A capa cor de cobre sobre a mesa atraiu sua atenção, como os diamantes atraiam um dragão. Sentou-se na beira do sofá e pegou o livro, colocando-o sobre o colo.

-Que livro será esse? –Yuuri se perguntou, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre a capa macia, notou algumas letras em dourado sobre a mesma e ergueu-a de forma que pudesse enxergar melhor. –Livro do pai; ela murmurou. –O que é isso? –ela se perguntou ainda mais confusa.

Abriu o livro e notou a caligrafia forte e marcada do italiano, sentiu-se agitar por dentro ao virar a primeira folha, nela estava marcada uma dada recente, virou a próxima e notou as linhas de um caderno preenchidas com a mesma caligrafia. As letras eram finas, mas com marcas fortes sobre o papel. Tocar aquelas folhas era como se fosse capaz de sentir o punho do cavaleiro deslizar por elas, despejando tudo aquilo ali.

A primeira folha estava datada para pouco menos de um mês e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando começou a ler.

**.II.**

Com um sorriso forçado, afastou-se do casal com a desculpa de ir ao bar pegar mais um drinque. Por mais que estivesse com saudades da amiga e quisesse colocar o papo em dia, aquele clima "_full love_", estava lhe deixando injuriada.

Isadora dissera que aquele era um dos _points_ mais conhecidos de Atenas, por isso decidira dar uma passada por lá, não que estivesse assim tão animada para passar a noite numa balada. Alias, achava até que o melhor seria alugar um filme melodramático tipo Outono em Nova York ou Cidade dos Anjos, arrumar uma boa garrafa de vinho e passar a noite chorando os amores perdidos e se embebedando.

-Patético; ela resmungou, sentando-se num banco vazio em frente ao bar e chamando o bar tender.

Nunca se deixou abalar por um homem e não ia ser agora que começaria, nem mesmo por um lindo, gostoso e super sarado como Minos; Larissa pensou em meio a um suspiro.

-Droga Larissa! Toma jeito; ela xingou, batendo o copo sobre o balcão.

-Calma moça, já vou atendê-la; o rapaz falou passando por ela, para entregar ao drinque de outro cliente.

-Desculpe; Larissa murmurou ao notar que causara uma pequena rachadura no copo.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo não ia dar certo. Enquanto via o bar tender andar de um lado pra outro entregando seus pedidos, deixou os olhos vagarem pelo complexo que estava. O "Na Balada das Musas" era algo inesperado. Sempre imaginou Atenas como uma cidade conservadora, quase medieval. Entretanto, não estava preparada para a Atenas Moderna.

Como Paris, a cidade também estava se expandindo e a necessidade disso era visível. Entretanto, uma mais forte se fazia presente. Manter as tradições e a importância da história no coração do povo. Portanto, Atenas estava praticamente dividida em duas, a Atenas Tradicional, onde restaurantes familiares e barulhentos encantavam turistas do mundo todo, com comidas variadas, risos e alegria, enquanto pouco mais afastada, dividida por uma linha tênue, estava a Atenas Moderna, com suas luzes, holofotes e frenética badalação.

O "Na Balada das Musas" era um complexo de restaurante, danceteria e pub. Funcionava apenas três dias na semana, sexta, sábado e domingo. Entretanto, abria durante a semana toda em época de temporada, como agora.

Pelo que Isadora dissera, o lugar era muito bem conceituado e agradável de se estar. Haviam decidido jantar ali naquela noite depois que o famoso Afrodite aparecera na casa da jovem, junto com outro casal e os convidara.

Yuuri decidira ir pra casa, alegando cansaço, mas algo lhe dizia que a fadiga da moçinha era algo bem mais complicado. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, problemas, problemas, problemas... Eles poderiam dar uma trégua pelo menos ali; ela pensou suspirando.

-Aqui senhorita; o bar tender falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Vou querer um igual, por favor; uma voz intensa e conhecida sou a seu lado, fazendo todas as suas terminações nervosas tremerem.

Virou-se para o lado, enquanto o bar tender saia, para atender ao pedido e deparou-se com um par de orbes vermelhos sobre si, mas diferente do que estava acostumada a ver, seus cabelos não estavam negros e sim, lilases como alfazemas florescendo.

-Você; ela balbuciou.

-Há quanto tempo, Larissa? - ele respondeu fitando-a com um olhar inocente, de fazer inveja aos anjos de Botticelli, mas o sorriso, pecaminosamente tentador, desmentia qualquer boa intenção.

**.III.**

Distraidamente virou a garrafa de vinho sobre a taça, já perdera a conta de quantas garrafas haviam ido e quantas taças havia enchido. Haviam tantas coisas que ultimamente vinha fazendo pela primeira vez, que deixara de contar, como agora.

Sempre se orgulhara de manter-se equilibrado e não perder o controle, nem diante de situações catastróficas perdera o sangue frio e a racionalidade. Entretanto, desde que ela entrara em sua vida, já não era mais o mesmo e isso lhe assustava.

Por que perder o controle era o mesmo que, não estar certo sobre como agir ou sobre o que sentir. Não ter certeza de ambos era um risco, sim... Risco de ferir alguém por não ter certeza. Simples assim. Parecia banal se pensasse dessa forma, mas era a mais pura e amarga realidade.

Houve um tempo que vivera bem sem escrúpulos ou honra, esquecera seus princípios e decidira viver sobre suas próprias regras, regras construídas com sangue e dor. Tornara-se uma lenda e também, uma ferramenta para impingir medo e terror.

O avô dissera que até mesmo seus pais tiveram problemas no relacionamento quando se casaram, mas seu pai não tinha o estigma de ser chamado de "Mascara da Morte". Não era o cavaleiro cuja crueldade, se tornara lendária e mesmo que muitos séculos se passassem isso não sumiria.

Como poderia permitir que seu filho, ou filha vivesse carregando isso? Varias vezes chegara a pensar que seria melhor que Yuuri vivessem longe de si, mas no fim, por mais convicto que estivesse de estar certo, perdia a coragem quando tinha de falar com ela.

-Que belo cavaleiro você se tornou; ele resmungou amargo, enquanto levava a taça aos lábios.

Desde o que acontecera há pouco mais de um mês, andara conversando com o ariano sobre isso. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas parecera no momento à coisa mais inteligente a fazer.

Por mais que detestasse admitir, o que imaginara saber sobre ele, mostrara-se totalmente o contrario. Desde que chegara ao santuário anos atrás e conhecera o ariano, tivera duas visões diferentes dele, vindas de pessoas diferentes. Uma era de que ele, era um cavaleiro impertinente e rebelde, como Shaka sempre assinalou e outra era de alguém perigoso, cujos poderes ninguém tinha a real noção de sua extensão, que não poderia ser morto, mas também, que não poderia permanecer vivo, assim Ares o descrevia.

Portanto, sempre manteve uma distancia relativamente segura do cavaleiro, optando por não se aprofundar e descobrir qual das duas visões era a mais certa. Entretanto, nos últimos tempos descobrira que as duas estavam erradas.

Mú mostrara-se como alguém em quem se podia confiar e desabafar, por mais bizarro que isso parecesse, em dias comuns jamais o procuraria para isso. Entretanto, com quem falaria? O avô iria pressioná-lo novamente para que insistisse com Yuuri sobre o casamento, Afrodite iria reclamar e acusá-lo de não ser "canceriano". Fora essas duas pessoas, não tinha ninguém verdadeiramente "chegado" a si, para falar sobre isso. Shina era sua prima, mas a mesma já fizera questão de afirmar uma infinidade de vezes que não tinha nada a ver com a _famiglia__._

Diferente do que imaginara, o cavaleiro não lhe julgara, como antecipara, apenas mostrara que estava seguindo por diretrizes erradas. Que não havia porque se martirizar por se sentir possessivo e ciumento com relação à namorada. Entretanto, tudo tinha um limite aceitável.

Mas como dissera ao ariano, ainda não haviam inventado a formula da "cegueira temporária", pois sim, provavelmente essa era a única forma de manter seu lado "homem das cavernas" sob controle.

Suspirou com puro desalento, apoiou a cabeça no espaldar da espreguiçadeira, enquanto os orbes azuis perdiam-se na imensidão do céu noturno. As estrelas pareciam mais brilhantes naquela noite, pena que Yuuri não estivesse ali, desde que brigaram há quase um mês, ela voltara a morar em sua casinha no vilarejo das amazonas e, portanto restringido sua aproximação.

Não a culpava por querer mantê-lo afastado, por mais que isso lhe doesse, era o mínimo que merecia por tê-la magoado. Entretanto, Yuuri não tinha como saber o quanto morria de medo que ela se desse conta, de que existia alguém melhor para ela, em algum lugar por ai.

Quando Yuuri lhe contara que estava grávida, ela dera a entender que o "mundo estivesse acabando" por isso, enquanto ele só conseguia pensar no quanto ela ficaria linda grávida, carregando o fruto do amor que sentiam no ventre, mas tudo ruíra como um castelo de cartas.

**-ITALIANO CABEÇA DURA...;**

Franziu o cenho ao ter a impressão de ouvir Yuuri gritar. Olhou para a garrafa de vinho a seu lado, ainda pela metade, fechou-a, impedindo-se de beber mais, se já havia chegado ao ponto de ouvir coisas era melhor parar.

**-ONDE VOCÊ ESTA, GUILHERME? **

Não, não estava ouvindo coisas; ele pensou levantando-se um pouco atordoado. Alguém estava realmente lhe chamando, mas duvidava que fosse Yuuri. Mal completou esse pensamento quando algo bem pesado acertou-o em cheio no meio da testa.

-**HEI**! – ele gritou ao cair sentado na cadeira, enquanto o objeto absurdamente pesado pousava em seu colo.

Estreitou os olhos sentindo o local atingido latejar, mas gelou ao ver por entre os cílios o que estava em seu colo.

-Seu cabeça dura! Homem das cavernas! – Yuuri rosnou, enquanto aproximava-se furiosa.

-Yuuri; ele murmurou voltando-se para ela e engoliu em seco ao ver os orbes esverdeados marejarem.

-Eu não sei ler mentes; ela falou lançando-se nos braços do cavaleiro, chorando compulsivamente.

-Xiiii, tudo bem; ele sussurrou, deixando a taça cair sobre o chão, partindo-se em milhares de fragmentos para abraçá-la fortemente em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Com passos mais leves do que penas flutuando, os dois saíram do templo, tentando não chamar a atenção de ninguém que por ventura pudesse estar passando por ali.

-Você acha que dessa vez eles vão se acertar finalmente? –o cavaleiro perguntou, seguindo com a amazona para os primeiros templos.

-Se isso não funcionar, eu lavo as minhas mãos; Shina falou dando um suspiro cansado.

Aquela situação já estava passando dos limites. Sabia o quanto era detestável ter alguém metendo o nariz na vida alheia, mas no caso de Guilherme, essa fora a única alternativa.

Há pouco menos de um mês, encontrara-o saindo sorrateiramente do templo de Áries e descobrira mais tarde, que após o episódio da Tenda Árabe na praia do Cabo, ele não só se desculpara com o ariano, como aparentemente estava procurando-o em busca de alternativas para resolver os problemas.

Como todo canceriano, Guilherme não fugia a regra de que, não se abre facilmente com outras pessoas, principalmente com àquelas a quem uma vez já considerou "inimigo jurado" como era o caso de Mú.

O mais curioso nisso tudo, foi saber que Mú em vez de servir apenas como Muro das Lamentações sugerira ao cavaleiro que escrevesse um diário sobre tudo que sentia e pensava durante o período de gravidez de Yuuri.

Aparentemente aquilo funcionara para acalmá-lo um pouco, mas ultimamente ele estava calmo demais. Giovanni ligara-lhe certa vez para perguntar se nada de diferente estava acontecendo, já que, por mais que ele pressionasse o neto, ainda não recebera o convite de casamento.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, Giovanni não era nada sutil e por vezes, incrivelmente detestável; ela pensou, torcendo o nariz em desagrado. Alias, eram nessas vezes que preferia esquecer que ele era seu tio.

-Nossa, agora você me deixou preocupado; Milo falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! Por quê? –Shina indagou vendo-o dar um passinho para o lado, como se estivesse prevenindo-se de algo ruim.

-Essa cara que você fez, parecia que você queria esganar alguém; ele comentou.

-Não, não chega a tanto; ela respondeu dando de ombros. –De qualquer forma, acho que aqueles dois vão se entender;

-Vendo por esse lado, se ela teve tempo de ler pelo menos as primeiras folhas daquele caderno, já vai ser um grande passo; ele comentou, vendo-a voltar-se em sua direção.

-Você leu? –Shina indagou ameaçadoramente, colocando as mãos na cintura, de forma intimidadora.

-Her! Veja bem...; Milo começou suando frio.

-Milo de Escorpião;

-Oras! Se eu não desse uma espiadinha que fosse, não seria eu; ele reclamou, cruzando os braços altura do peito e fazendo beicinho, para em seguida ver a pose ameaçadora dela dissolver-se em uma gargalhada, que fez um fino sorriso formar-se em seus lábios.

-Não! Não seria você; Shina falou sentindo-se relaxar da tensão que não havia notado sentir até agora.

-Viu, até você concorda; Milo ressaltou.

-Não abuse da sorte, artrópode; ela respondeu balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Pense pelo lado positivo; Milo falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, enquanto desciam as escadas.

-Qual? –ela indagou, rindo.

Em outros tempos jamais permitiria que alguém se aproximasse dessa forma de si, precisar de alguém, ou ter sentimentos era uma fraqueza imperdoável, embora os tempos fossem outros, ainda sentia certa reticência com algumas coisas, mas Milo era diferente, por baixo da fachada despreocupada de solteiro convicto, havia algo que ninguém conhecia.

Gostava de conversar com ele, de tê-lo por perto mesmo que em silêncio. Diferente da maioria das amazonas que o enxergava de uma forma nem um pouco inocente, via um outro lado dele, que lhe dava conforto e apoio, sem segundas intenções.

-Quando ele se der conta de que ela leu aquele caderno, vai pensar que foi o Mú quem fez isso, nunca que fomos nós; ele respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Vendo por esse lado; ela concordou. Por melhor que fosse a intenção, Guilherme não ia ficar muito contente com aquilo, possivelmente. E Milo tinha razão, era melhor que ele pensasse que fosse Mú mesmo; ela concluiu.

**.IV.**

Levou o copo aos lábios, tomando um farto gole do Blood Mary, mas sentiu o drinque descer amargo por sua garganta, enquanto observava o homem a seu lado, fitando-lhe intensa e perturbadoramente.

-Lucas me ligou, contando que você tinha recebido uma proposta de trabalho aqui em Atenas; Mú comentou, calmamente.

-...; Larissa assentiu, evitando encará-lo. Desde que se conheciam, tinha a impressão que só de olhar ele sabia o que estava pensando.

-Espero que sua partida de Campos, não tenha nada a ver com...;

-Hades e Cora, são ótimas pessoas; ela falou rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse completar. –E não, não tive problemas; completou taxativa.

-Que bom, detestaria ter lhe causado algum desagrado; ele falou inocentemente.

-Gostei de mostrar a cidade a eles; Larissa falou dando um pesado suspiro. –E ainda tinha tanta coisa pra mostrar, mas...; ela deteve-se.

-Mas?

-Nada, não; ela desconversou.

-Certo; o ariano falou optando por dar-lhe uma trégua. –E como foi o trabalho em Estolcomo?

-Ótimo, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de fotografar pessoas, mas foi um trabalho divertido; Larissa falou empolgada. –E você não vai acreditar, mas vi um cara maravilhoso no aeroporto, que ficaria perfeito como modelo principal, mas quando fui convidá-lo pra posar pra mim, a namorada dele quase me arrancou os olhos; ela falou horrorizada. –Essas mulheres de hoje em dia não tem a menor confiança no próprio t-...;

-Bem...; ele a cortou, antes que ela completasse. –Você não pode culpar as mulheres por reafirmarem seu território;

-Sei! Sei! – Larissa falou dando de ombros.

-Alem do mais, algumas preferem mais um show particular, do que algo tão aberto como um book para uma marca famosa; ele completou.

-Tudo bem, já entendi aonde você quer chegar; Larissa falou emburrando. –Mas ela não precisava ser tão ciumenta, meu interesse no namorado dela era puramente profissional; ela se defendeu.

-Seguro morreu de velho; Mú falou sorrindo largamente. –Como diria um amigo meu, "É melhor prevenir, do que não ter como remediar"; ele falou.

-Você e suas perolas; ela falou suspirando. –Mas me diz, o que esta fazendo por aqui? Pensei que você vivesse com o nariz enfiado na Titãs; ela comentou.

-Todo tempo livre que tenho dedico a Titãs, mas existem coisas que requerem minha presença aqui e não podem ser ignoradas; Mú falou dando de ombros. –Por isso conto com a colaboração de Willian e Devlin;

-Os três mosqueteiros; Larissa falou sorrindo. –Aqueles dois pelo visto vão viver até o fim na Escócia, não?

-Acredito que eles ainda não tiveram motivação para viver em outro lugar; Mú concordou. –A Escócia é um país muito antigo e seu povo muito arraigado a terra, existe todo um misticismo, uma cultura e tradição naquele lugar, que se assemelha a uma mãe, que gosta de manter seus filhos embaixo de suas asas; ele explicou.

-Vendo por esse lado, mas você esta mudando de assunto e não me contou ainda o que faz aqui; ela o lembrou.

-Tenho uma pupila que estou treinando aqui; ele falou calmamente.

-Porque aqui? Se a Titãs é na Escócia e a filial em Viena? –ela indagou confusa.

-Não, não tem nada a ver com a Titãs, tampouco com a De Siren; ele falou.

-Então? –Larissa perguntou confusa, mal notando o bar tender voltar e entregar a ele o drinque pedido.

-Larissa, há quantos anos nos conhecemos, mais ou menos? – Mú perguntou, apoiando um cotovelo no balcão, enquanto levava o copo aos lábios.

-Mais ou menos quinze; ela murmurou contando nos dedos.

-Interessante! Quinze anos; ele falou pensativo, olhando vagamente para o drinque.

-Por quê? –ela perguntou confusa.

-O que você vai fazer amanhã? –Mú perguntou assustando-a ao mudar bruscamente de assunto.

-Pretendia dar uma volta por Atenas, só começo a trabalhar oficialmente na segunda; ela explicou.

-Ótimo, esteja pronta as oito, eu passo te pegar; ele avisou, deixando o copo sobre o balcão e levantando-se.

-Mas...;

-Vista algo confortável, o clima promete esquentar ainda mais e não queremos que você pegue uma insolação, ou algo parecido; ele completou, pegando a comanda que ela deixara sobre o balcão, mais a sua.

-Mú...;

-Tenha uma boa noite e descanse bem; ele completou.

-Senhorita;

Virou-se para o bar tender que lhe chamara, mas ao pedir rapidamente que ele espera-se, voltou-se para o amigo, mas assustou-se ao não ver ninguém. Piscou confusa.

-Senhorita;

-Ahn?

-Larissa, ai esta você, pensei que tivesse se perdido; Isadora falou se aproximando.

-Não, mas...; ela balbuciou. Será que estava ficando maluca, poderia jurar que Emmus estava a seu lado agora mesmo? –ela pensou balançando a cabeça freneticamente para os lados.

-Deseja mais alguma coisa senhorita? –o bar tender perguntou.

-Não, obrigada; Larissa falou. –Preciso parar de beber, isso esta ficando ridículo; ela murmurou. Já não bastava aquela história maluca de Minos sobre deuses gregos, agora estava começando a pensar que o amigo podia sumir e aparecer assim, do nada;

-Você esta bem? –Isadora perguntou parando a sua frente.

-Sim, parece que estou começando a sentir os efeitos do fuso horário; ela falou.

-Por isso vim te procurar, queria saber se você não quer ir pra casa;

-Se você não se importar;

-Claro que não, vamos; Isa falou, enlaçando-lhe um braço e puxando-a consigo. –Amanhã, quando estiver mais descansada, posso te mostrar um pouco de Atenas;

-Amanhã ainda é sexta e você tem que trabalhar, não se preocupe, eu me viro; Larissa falou.

-Mas...;

-Tudo bem, já estou acostumada a explorar cidades desconhecidas. No sábado, quando você estiver livre, ai saímos juntas, o que acha? –Larissa indagou sorrindo.

-Certo! Certo! Quando você faz essa cara é porque ninguém vai te convencer do contrario; Isadora falou dando-se por vencida. –Mas existem alguns lugares em Atenas que você vai adorar;

-Não tenho duvidas; ela falou.

**.V.**

Acomodou-a melhor no colo, enquanto afagava-lhe as costas carinhosamente. A testa ainda latejava e provavelmente quando amanhecesse, teria uma marca roxa no local onde o livro atingira, mas esse era o menor dos problemas.

-Yuuri; o canceriano sussurrou, ouvindo-a fungar e apoiar a cabeça em seu peito.

-Se você não falar, eu não tenho como adivinhar o que você esta pensando; ela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Eu sei; ele respondeu deixando a mão correr por seu quadril indo deter-se sobre o ventre abaloado. –Mas quando a gente se acostuma tanto a conter os próprios sentimentos, o tempo passa e você percebe que não sabe mais como externa-los.

-Você devia ter me contado; a amazona falou, erguendo os orbes na direção dele.

-...; ele assentiu em concordância.

-Não vou deixar que você nos abandone, é melhor colocar isso na sua cabeça de uma vez; Yuuri falou, dando-lhe um cunco na cabeça.

-Hei!

-Sentimos sua falta; ela sussurrou, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito novamente e pousando a mão sobre a dele em seu ventre.

-Eu também; Guilherme murou, pousando os lábios suavemente sobre as melenas prateadas. –É enlouquecedor não ter você aqui;

-Quando ele nascer vai amá-lo, tanto quanto eu te amo; a amazona murmurou. –E se for seu destino se tornar um cavaleiro um dia, vai ser tão forte e corajoso quanto o pai;

-Yuuri; ele murmurou ficando tenso.

-Ninguém é perfeito, Guilherme; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, impedindo-o de interrompê-la. –Na longa estrada da vida, sempre estamos suscetíveis a tropeçar e cair, mas é a forma como você levanta e segue em frente que importa. Apesar de tudo que passou, você esta aqui. Independente das primeiras escolhas e do passado, você esta aqui; ela completou.

-Mas...;

-Quando nosso bebê crescer e tiver idade pra entender, vamos contar a ele tudo que aconteceu. Ele vai saber compreender e como eu, vai ter orgulho do homem que você se tornou, depois de todo inferno que viveu nos últimos anos; ela completou, pousando os lábios suavemente sobre os dele.

-_Ti amo, mi __amore_; o italiano sussurrou.

-Eu te amo e não vou deixar você fugir de mim; ela brincou, sentindo os orbes marejarem novamente enquanto abraçava-o fortemente.

Não sabia ao certo como as coisas haviam evoluído daquela forma, tampouco como seu caderno havia ido parar nas mãos dela. Entretanto, isso pouco importava agora.

Sentia como se até então, estivesse carregando o céu nas costas, suspirou, estreitando-a entre os braços. As coisas seriam diferentes agora, ainda haviam muitas coisas a serem ditas e resolvidas, mas o primeiro e mais importante passo já fora dado; ele pensou fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

O livro de capa cor de cobre jazia esquecido no chão enquanto um vento suave tombou-lhe a capa e esvoaçou as folhas, detendo-se em uma, entre as mais recentes que dizia:

_**(...) Mesmo que não falemos nada, as pessoas já estão percebendo, Yuuri emana uma luz diferente, ouvi Ilyria comentar esses dias com mestre Shion, que é uma característica das mulheres grávidas. Não sei, não lembro de já ter conhecido qualquer outra mulher grávida para comparar.**_

_**Nove meses parecem tão pouco tempo...**_

_**Nunca pensei que uma mulher pudesse ficar ainda mais linda, mas mal posso esperar para ver os primeiros sinais de que nosso bebê esta se desenvolvendo em seu ventre.**_

_**O pior é agüentar esses idiotas pervertidos olhando pra ela, será que é difícil para eles entenderem que ela é **__**minha**__**.**_

_**Por mais que eu saiba que o melhor seria que ela e o bebê vivessem separados de mim, não consigo... Sinto uma parte de mim morrer só em pensar nisso. Eles são minha vida, mas não vou suportar que ambos sofram com um passado que não posso mudar. (...)**_

**.VI.**

Entrou no quarto com passos arrastados, deixou a bolsa sobre uma cadeira e seguiu para o banheiro. Trocou-se rapidamente, vestindo uma camisola mais fina e confortável, antes de seguir para a cama.

Era melhor dormir e relaxar, talvez assim parasse de ter sonhos, mesmo quando podia jurar que estava acordada; Larissa pensou, caindo na cama. Notou os lençóis já amarfanhados, mas não se importou.

Aquele detalhe parecia irrelevante, enquanto a cama tão macia e quentinha parecia esperá-la de braços abertos. Segundos depois, enrolada no lençol, caiu completamente no sono, mal notando um braço forte sair de baixo dos lençóis e enlaçá-la pela cintura.

O destino às vezes pode ser bastante irônico, ou seria sádico?

**Continua... **


	17. Mil Faces

**.::AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS::.**

**By Dama 9**

**- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - - **

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - **

**Feliz Aniversário Flor de Gelo [06 de Fevereiro].**

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - **

**Importante!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - -**

**Capitulo 17 – Mil Faces.**

**.I.**

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, estava dormindo tão gostoso que não queria nem pensar em levantar. Aquele calorzinho aconchegante em baixo das cobertas parecia convidá-la a voltar para o reino dos sonhos.

Os efeitos da mudança de fuso horário haviam passado, sabia que se demorasse na cama, iria levantar com dores no corpo todo e ironicamente, esse foi o maior incentivo que poderia ter para pôr-se de pé.

Com os olhos mais fechados do que abertos, Larissa levantou-se da cama, praticamente rastejando, antes de agarrar a _necesser_ que deixara sobre o criado e encaminhar-se para o banheiro.

Talvez seu encontro com Mú na noite anterior fosse efeito dos três _daiquiri_ que bebera, ou quem sabe daqueles licores caseiros que lhe fora oferecido junto com àqueles charmosos guarda-chuvinhas, que Isa insistiu para que experimentasse?

De qualquer forma, pretendia estar pronta para sair logo, mesmo que o convite do ariano fosse só fruto de sua imaginação embriagada; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Cantarolando distraidamente Isadora estendeu a toalha xadrezada sobre a mesa, enquanto a chaleira apitava, avisando que a água já estava quente. Abriu as janelas da cozinha, deixando o ar da manhã entrar no cômodo.

Provavelmente Larissa já estaria se levantando e Minos logo chegaria. Era estranho, normalmente o primo saia antes do sol nascer para caminhar, mas não viu sinais de que ele tivesse dormido no sofá na noite anterior.

Como ele havia dito que viria e que ficaria em casa, achou estranho não encontrar sinal algum dele. Será que ele optara por passar a noite em um hotel? – ela se perguntou.

Na noite passada contara a Filipe sobre a vinda de Minos, embora ele não houvesse dito nada, era obvio seu desconforto por tocar no assunto. Mas já tinham tido aquela conversa antes. Ela e Minos eram primos-irmão, e isso jamais mudaria.

Estava na hora dele passar a ver Minos como parte da família, não como um inimigo.

-Puff! Há quem você está enganando com isso? – Isadora se perguntou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, enquanto passava o café.

Aqueles dois não iriam se entender tão cedo, era besteira ser tão otimista assim; ela concluiu.

-Bom dia; a voz do primo soou a suas costas.

-Bom dia; Isa respondeu voltando-se para ele, vendo o cavaleiro com um conjunto de moletom e uma camiseta.

-Para quem estava correndo na praia, você esta com cara de quem acabou de ser jogado da cama; ela comentou.

-Pois é; ele respondeu dando de ombros, puxando uma cadeira. –Acabei mesmo;

-Uhn?

-Caindo da cama; Minos falou, mordiscando uma torrada que pegara da cesta.

-Mas...; ela engasgou.

-Antes que eu esqueça, a porta do banheiro do quarto de hospedes parece estar com problemas, acho que é a maçaneta; ele comentou. –Depois você me fala aonde esta à caixa de ferramentas, que vou dar uma checada;

-Claro, só que...;

-Ontem ela não estava assim; o cavaleiro continuou, antes que ela pudesse falar.

Não, aquilo não era possível; Isadora pensou, enquanto via o primo servir-se do café que acabara de colocar na mesa. Não era possível que duas pessoas dormissem juntas sem notar a presença uma da outra, não é? – ela se perguntou.

Porque, por mais irreal que fosse, era a única explicação que tinha para Larissa não ter aparecido ainda e surtado com isso; ela concluiu. Ou quem sabe Minos tivesse dormido em seu escritório e só tivesse ido usar o banheiro do quarto de hospedes, mas também não tinha sentido, porque havia um banheiro no corredor, entre os quartos.

-Ai, ai, ai...; ela resmungou, engolindo em seco.

-O que foi? – Minos perguntou, vendo-a atrapalhar-se ao pegar um novo jogo de xícaras do armário, mas antes que se levantasse pra ajudá-la, ouviu o celular tocar dentro do bolso. –Quem será a essa hora? –ele se perguntou pegando o aparelho.

Deixando as xícaras sobre a mesa, pegou o aparelho e deixou a cozinha para atender a chamada.

Intrigada, Isadora viu o primo tomar o caminho de seu ateliê para atender, quase ao mesmo tempo em que Larissa descia as escadas e entrava radiante na cozinha, carregando a nada pequena mochila, com tudo aquilo que pretendia usar durante suas andanças, pendurada no ombro.

-Bom dia;

-Bom dia; Isadora respondeu cautelosa. –O café está na mesa;

-Obrigada, mas você não precisava se preocupar; Larissa respondeu, aproveitando a cadeira que estava afastada, para sentar-se.

-Se você vai sair cedo para conhecer a cidade, precisa se alimentar direito; a amiga respondeu.

-Certo! Certo; ela murmurou servindo-se de uma torrada com geléia.

-A propósito, dormiu bem? – Isadora indagou cautelosa.

-Claro, alias, você precisa me dizer a marca daquele colchão, não lembro de ter dormido tão bem assim antes; Larissa falou, para deter-se por alguns instantes, lembrando-se de outra vez em que dormira assim tão relaxada, porém naquele dia não era o colchão; ela pensou.

-Que bom; ela falou cautelosa.

-E a cama estava tão quentinha, quase ouço ela gritar "Volta, dorme mais um pouquinho, volta..."; ela brincou, mudando o tom de voz.

-E você, assim, não sentiu nada diferente? – a jovem especulou.

-De que tipo? – Larissa indagou, sem entender porque Isadora parecia tão preocupada.

-Nada não, esqueça. Provavelmente é _neura_ minha; Deveria ser coisa de sua imaginação, provavelmente Minos dormira no escritório ao ver que a porta do quarto estava fechada; ela concluiu aliviada.

-Uhn? – ela murmurou confusa, voltando suas atenções para o que iria comer.

-Quer café puro ou com leite?

-Depende, é café mesmo, ou chá-fé? – ela perguntou.

-Café, lógico; Isadora respondeu torcendo o nariz.

-Oras, é melhor perguntar, você não acha? – ela rebateu.

Assim que a amiga colocou a xícara na sua frente, uma nuvem esbranquiçada subiu pela borda revolvendo seus sentidos. Isa não havia se esquecido que tomava café bem forte. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de viver eletrizada. Era viciada em cafeína, mas simplesmente era impossível que conseguisse tomar café fraco, ou como as pessoas chamavam, chá-fé, quando no preparo, se colocava mais água do que pó na bebida e ela saia fraca.

-Que cheiro bom; ela falou, enquanto Isadora puxava outra cadeira para sentar, mas antes que o fizesse, ouviu a campainha soar na sala.

-Quem será a essa hora? – Isadora falou.

-Provavelmente seu namorado; Larissa respondeu, terminando o café e deixando a xícara de lado. –Quer que eu atenda?

-Não, eu vou... Se for Felipe, mais bem ainda que preciso falar com ele; ela respondeu apresando-se em atender, antes que Minos aparecesse. Durante o jantar na outra noite, havia explicado que Minos viria, embora não tivesse dito quando. Isso poderia lhe dar alguns problemas; ela pensou.

Rapidamente abriu a porta, para surpreender-se em seguida com quem estava ali.

-Mú?

-Bom dia; ele saudou.

-Bom dia, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela disparou a perguntar, preocupada.

-Não que eu saiba, por quê? –ele indagou, empurrando o portão, quando ouviu o trinco destravar automaticamente.

-Ahn! Bem... Porque você apareceu aqui; ela falou sem graça.

-Vim buscar Larissa; ele respondeu com a intenção de tranqüilizá-la, porém isso só causou maior confusão.

-La-Larissa? – ela falou surpresa

-Nos encontramos ontem no Balada das Musas e ela disse que iria passar uns dias na Grécia, aqui com você; ele explicou. –Então combinei com ela, de levá-la para dar uma volta;

-Ah! Sim; ela murmurou ainda confusa. – Mas entra, ela esta terminando de tomar o café;

Tudo bem que Larissa conhecia um monte de gente de todo o mundo, mas era estranho saber que ela conhecia mais alguém do santuário; Isadora pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem era? – Larissa perguntou.

-Visita para você;

-Quem? –ela indagou.

-Bom dia; Mú respondeu. –Espero que você não tenha se esquecido do que combinamos ontem?

-**MÚ**! – ela gritou surpresa quase derramando o que sobrara de café na mesa.

-Pelo menos não fui à única a ficar surpresa; Isadora resmungou.

-Eu pensei que...; Larissa comentou.

Havia realmente pensando que o encontro com o cavaleiro fora puramente fruto das doses a mais de _daiquiris_ que havia ingerido; ela pensou.

-Tudo bem, eu sei; ele respondeu sorrindo. – Agora termine seu café para que possamos sair;

-Já terminei e estou com tudo aqui; ela respondeu pegando a mochila para colocar no ombro. –Isa obrigada pelo café. Acredito que não temos hora para voltar, certo? – ela completou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Não se preocupe, pretendo cuidar bem dela; Mú avisou, diante do ar tenso de Isadora.

-Bom passeio; ela respondeu, acenando ainda aturdida.

Quando os dois se despediram e deixaram a casa, desatou a correr para cima atrás de seu celular, iria agora para o santuário atrás de Felipe e era bom que ele tivesse algumas informações para lhe der.

**.II.**

Enquanto o navio deslizava pelas águas claras da costa grega, sentia o vento tocar seu rosto e o calor do sol envolver-lhe o corpo. Embora a máquina estivesse a postos pendurada em seu pescoço por um cordão, queria sentir aquele momento.

-Isso é simplesmente impressionante; Larissa falou sorrindo;

-E ainda existem pessoas que não sabem dar valor ao que a natureza nos presenteia;

-Não, não sabem; ela concordou. –Muitas pessoas pensam que para verem lugares bonitos, coisas interessantes, precisam de dinheiro. Ou ficam tão obcecadas com seus próprios problemas, que se esquecem de todo resto; Larissa explicou. -Um lugar bonito é apenas bonito, se não houver um significado. O que é a estética se comparado com os sentimentos e a paz que você atinge nesses lugares;

-Realmente...;

-Eu sei, parece hipocrisia falando algo assim, num lugar como esse; Larissa adiantou-se, abrindo os braços indicando a paisagem a sua volta. –Mas depois de ver tantas coisas, eu aprendi que o meu ideal de 'lugar bonito' é aquele em que eu me sinto em paz comigo mesma. Que eu posso apreciar o silêncio confortável de um companheiro, sem ter de me obrigar a falar. Que eu possa ouvir o som dos pássaros e o barulho do vento chacoalhando os galhos das árvores. Um lugar que eu respirar ar puro e ver as flores crescerem, ou a forma como as gotas de orvalho caem das folhas e tocam a grama, que eu afundo meus pés descalços; ela falou em tom nostálgico lembrando-se do cavaleiro de melenas prateadas.

-Às vezes nós estamos tão focados em trabalhar, no estresse do dia a dia, que nos esquecemos do que realmente importa; ele falou, lembrando-se também que Ariel constantemente lhe chamava atenção para isso, principalmente nos dias que se vira obrigado a praticamente viver dentro da Titãs.

-Que lugar é esse? – Larissa perguntou, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Estamos contornando a costa de Santorini; Mú explicou. –Diz a lenda, que a ilha foi criada quando Eufemo, um dos Argonautas, dizem que ele jogou no mar um pedaço de terra lhe dado por Tritão e assim nasceu Santorini. No começo a ilha se chamava Kalliste ou Calisto. A Mais Bela;

-Realmente, até onde eu sei, Santorini é uma das mais belas ilhas de todo mediterrâneo, não apenas pela história, mas as águas de sua costa são de um azul impressionante; ela comentou, ligando a máquina e começando a fotografar.

-Santorini é só o começo; ele avisou.

-Uhn?

-Ainda existem muitos lugares que quero mostrar a você hoje; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

**.III.**

Baixou os braços na mesa, recolocando a xícara que tinha em mãos sobre o pires, por mais que quisesse ignorar a inquietação, ela ainda continuaria ali, lhe martelando os pensamentos.

Até onde sabia, Isadora e Larissa estavam em casa nesse momento, a namorada havia notado que havia algo estranho com a amiga no dia anterior, e lhe avisara que não iria para o santuário para o encontro semanal.

Saber que elas estavam lá, não era o problema. E sim, saber que Minos estava por perto, pelo que Isadora falara, o primo resolvera 'dar o ar' de sua graça novamente em Atenas; ele pensou aborrecido.

-Que cara é essa Afrodite? – Milo perguntou em tom de provocação.

-Não é da sua conta, artrópode; ele resmungou.

-Nossa, alguém acordou do lado errado da cama hoje; Shura respondeu, vendo o pisciano despejar um pouco mais de café na xícara, fazendo-a transbordar.

-Deixem-no em paz; Shina resmungou. –O fato de viverem no mesmo lugar não lhes da o direito de ficar atormentando-o em busca de informações;

-Hei, era uma preocupação inocente; Milo se defendeu.

-Vindo de você, Milo; Kamus falou em tom de provocação.

-Até tu! – ele exclamou indignado.

-Parece que alguns se esqueceram da reunião de hoje; Shion comentou em tom de desgosto ao ver algumas cadeiras vazias.

-Passei no templo de Áries pela manhã e não encontrei o Mú, mestre Shion. Acredito que ele teve algum compromisso por isso não pode vir; Shina respondeu.

-Isadora também não veio; Ilyria comentou, para na mesma hora corar ao se dar conta de que esse poderia ser o motivo do pisciano estar daquele jeito. –Quero dizer...;

-Isa esta com uma amiga em casa, por isso não pode vir; Afrodite respondeu.

-Uma amiga? – Milo indagou com os olhos brilhando em interesse.

-Uma fotografa brasileira que estudou com ela alguns anos atrás; ele falou estreitando os orbes, como se dissesse 'fique longe'.

-Ah! É só a Larissa; o Escorpião deu de ombros.

-Você conhece essa amiga da Isadora, Milo? –Lithus perguntou curiosa.

-Sim, a Isa fala muito dela. As duas tiveram algumas matérias coincidentes quando fizeram faculdade, mas faz muito tempo que Larissa trabalha com fotos. Dificilmente para em um lugar só. Até onde eu sei, ela não é do tipo que finca raízes. Gosta de estar em todos os lugares e em nenhum ao mesmo tempo; ele completou.

-Você parece saber muito até, Escorpião; Shura provocou.

-Só o que a Isa comentou, a propósito, Larissa esteve em Estolcomo há algumas semanas atrás, para o Festival das Flores; ele completou voltando-se para Shaka e Aaliah;

-Fotografa; Aaliah comentou pensativa. –Será possível que...;

-Não, seria coincidência demais; Shaka a cortou, lembrando-se da garota que havia lhe abordado com o convite para posar, deixando Aaliah realmente furiosa.

-Pelo que Isa falou, Larissa foi convidada para montar um catalogo cultural, sobre os principais pontos turísticos da Grécia, ressaltando tanto o clássico quanto o moderno; Milo explicou.

-Bom dia pessoal! – Isadora falou, subindo os últimos degraus para o terraço.

-Bom dia; todos responderam.

-Pensamos que estivesse com sua amiga, em casa, Isa; Ilyria comentou.

-Larissa saiu bem cedo com Mú e Minos ficou em casa cuidando do Donatelo;

**-O QUE?** – todos gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Minos ficou com-...;

-Não isso; Milo a cortou, gesticulando impaciente. –A primeira parte.

-Pois é, também fiquei um pouco chocada com isso; ela comentou, enquanto via Afrodite puxar-lhe uma cadeira. –Obrigada; ela murmurou, pousando um rápido beijo sobre os lábios do cavaleiro.

-Isa, tem certeza que era o Mú? – Shion perguntou desconfiado.

-Mestre Shion, a última coisa que eu esperava hoje, era abrir a porta de casa e vê-lo lá fora, esperando a Larissa, principalmente quando ela não me contou nada sobre isso; ela completou num rosnado. –Mas a verdade é que estou morrendo de curiosidade também, e aproveitei para vir ver se vocês não sabiam de alguma coisa?

-Não, nós nem ao menos sabíamos que o Mú não estava no santuário; Ilyria respondeu.

-E você Celina? – Shion perguntou, voltando-se para a filha, que mantinha-se quieta e concentrada em seu café.

-O que? – ela falou, levando a xícara aos lábios.

-Sabe de alguma coisa? – o pai perguntou.

-Não, por quê?

-Bem, você esta sempre com o Mú, seria mais fácil você saber, do que nós; Aldebaran completou.

-Não, realmente não sei; ela falou voltando-se para o taurino, com os orbes esverdeados brilhando em alerta. –Mas tampouco falaria se soubesse. Se têm algo que mestre Mú realmente detesta é alguém metendo o nariz aonde não é chamado, principalmente se isso estiver relacionado consigo mesmo, então, esse não seria um assunto que eu abordaria deliberadamente; ela completou.

-Nossa, ela esta ficando igualzinha ao Mú; Guilherme sussurrou para Yuuri.

-É a convivência, a gente sempre pega alguma coisa do outro; ela completou com um sorriso matreiro, vendo-o estreitar os orbes.

-E aonde eles foram agora? – Kamus perguntou sem conter a curiosidade. –Ai... Amor, por que fez isso? – ele indagou ao levar uma cotovelada de Aishi.

-Isso não é da nossa conta; ela respondeu em tom de aviso.

-Se você diz, ma petit; ele respondeu com um sorriso hesitante.

-Mas e então Yuuri, já fez os exames para saber se é menino ou menina? –Ilyria perguntou, mudando de assunto e dispersando as atenções novamente.

**.IV.**

Uma brisa suave e cálida esvoaçou-lhe os cabelos, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, enquanto o cheiro de diversas comidas diferentes chegava até si, inebriando-lhe os sentidos que nos últimos dias estavam ainda mais sensíveis, foi quando ouviu, embora muito baixo o som de um clique_._

Abriu os olhos e voltou-se para a jovem a seu lado, que tinha a máquina fotográfica nas mãos e pronta para mais um disparo.

-Pensei que você parasse para descansar na hora do almoço? – ele indagou, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa e descansando o rosto sobre a mão.

-Certas coisas só acontecem uma vez; Larissa respondeu sorrindo.

-Realmente; o ariano concordou, com um brilho enigmático no olhar, deixando-a inquieta.

-Espero que você não tenha problemas por dar essa escapada comigo; ela continuou, lembrando-se que ele dissera ter compromissos na Grécia, quando se encontraram na noite anterior.

-Nada que não possa ser adiado; Mú respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas foi realmente uma surpresa encontrá-la aqui, pensei que ainda estivesse em Campos do Jordão;

-Bem...; ela balbuciou, desviando o olhar, lembrando-se que ainda lhe devia uma explicação sobre sua partida brusca da cidade.

-Espero que Hades e Cora não tenham lhe dado trabalho; ele falou estreitando os orbes verdes, quando um brilho avermelhado passou rapidamente pelas íris.

-Não... Não... De forma alguma; Larissa apressou-se em afirmar. –Eles são adoráveis; ela completou.

-Então?

-Uhn! Conheci alguém; ela murmurou, desviando o olhar, deixando os orbes correrem pelas águas azuis e cristalinas da praia de Santorini a alguns metros abaixo do restaurante onde estavam.

-E? –ele indagou, acenando com a outra mão para ela continuar.

-Ahn, digamos que ele era um pouco diferente dos meus ex-namorados; Larissa continuou, ainda hesitando em compartilhar as revelações malucas que ouvira como parte da conversa entre Minos e Aiácos.

-Você gosta dele? –Mú perguntou casualmente.

-Nós íamos nos separar de qualquer forma; ela falou, lembrando-se que se não houvesse ouvido aquela conversa, de qualquer forma teria ido embora dali a três dias. Saber que Minos não achava importante compartilhar informações sobre sua vida com ela, apenas apressara as coisas.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei; ele falou arqueando a sobrancelha levemente.

-Eu sei, é que...;

-Porque será que tenho a leve impressão de que você fugiu? – o ariano falou perspicaz.

-Hei! Eu não fugi; ela enfezou-se. –Se você tivesse ouvido ele falou sobre cavaleiros legendários ressuscitados e uma batalha épica de fazer inveja ao clássico Fúria de Titãs, você concordaria comigo; ela falou gesticulando nervosamente, mas parou ao vê-lo com a mesma expressão calma de sempre, como se já esperasse por isso.

-Certo, e qual exatamente é o cerne da questão? –Mú indagou.

-Como assim? – ela indagou, sentindo uma veinha saltar no pescoço.

-O que isso iria influenciar no que vocês tinham? Sim, porque pelo que você me disse até agora, ele não era tão importante assim pra você procurar saber se o que ele disse era realmente verdade, ou apenas uma conversa sem noção; ele falou casualmente.

-Hei! Minos não é assim; ela exaltou-se.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

-Emmus Considini, detesto quando você vem com esses "Uhn" ai; Larissa resmungou, puxando o guardanapo de linho de cima da mesa e colocando-o sobre o colo, quando viu o garçom se aproximar com o que haviam pedido.

-Você se aborrece com pouco; o ariano respondeu, inclinando-se e recostando-se na cadeira melhor.

-Não é bem assim, já te conheço o suficiente para saber o que algumas expressões suas significam e quando é preciso ter cuidado; ela falou sorrindo.

-Pena que Aldebaran não possa ter algumas aulinhas com você; ele resmungou.

-Quem?

-Nada não, apenas pensei alto; ele desconversou.

-Sei; Larissa resmungou, estreitando os orbes, enquanto o garçom se afastava, após encher duas taças que vinho e deixar a garrafa restante sobre a mesa.

-Um brinde, a esse curioso encontro e as surpresas da vida; ele falou, erguendo a taça que tinha em mãos, esperando-a. - Saúde!

-Saúde! – ela respondeu desconfiada com a mudança de assunto.

-A propósito, o quão realmente bem você me conhece, Larissa? –Mú perguntou casualmente.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, levando a taça aos lábios, mas estancou ao ver os raios de sol baterem sobre os cabelos do cavaleiro que pouco a pouco tornavam-se negros, não mãos lilases como antes. Piscou rapidamente e afastou a taça dos lábios, temendo que apenas ter aspirado à essência do vinho já houvesse lhe embotado os sentidos.

-Desculpe voltar a esse assunto novamente, mas acredito que ainda existam algumas coisas que ficaram para trás;

-Emmus; ela murmurou, notando agora que os orbes antes verdes, estavam tão carmim quanto o vinho que dançava dentro da taça.

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra, do que supõe nossa vã filosofia. Shakespeare não mentiu quando disse isso; Mú completou com um sorriso enigmático nos lábios. –Mas vamos comer primeiro, antes que a comida esfrie. Haverá muito tempo para isso depois; ele completou, vendo-a assentir automaticamente, ainda observando as mudanças drásticas que haviam ocorrido sem que ao menos piscasse os olhos.

**Continua...**

**Agora voltei para valer, preparem-se para surpresas no próximo episodio...**


	18. Chapter 18  Reflexões

**.:: AO CAIR DAS FOLHAS ::.**

**By Dama 9**

**- - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - - **

**Nota:**

**Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e empresas afiliadas.**

**Apenas Larissa, Emmus e alguns poucos personagens que não fazem parte da trama oficial, são criados por mim, única e exclusivamente para essa Saga.**

**Este é um trabalho de fã para fã sem fins lucrativos. Então não queriam me prender apenas por querer exercer um hobby e entreter leitores cuja paixão é a mesma que a minha, por esse anime que encanta a tantos.**

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - **

_**Feliz Aniversário Flor de Gelo [06 de Fevereiro].**_

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - **

**Importante!**

**Dama 9, Hana-Lis e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**- - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - - - Dama 9 - - - - Ao Cair das Folhas - - -**

**Capitulo 18: Reflexões.**

**.I.**

_**Se eu não te encontrasse**_

_**Nem sentisse este amor**_

_**Eu jamais iria supor**_

_**Que a vida é o maior bem.**_

Com passos ritmados caminhava pela orla da praia, ao longe avistou um veleiro cruzando as águas azuis do Mar Mediterrâneo, enquanto gaivotas brancas voavam pelo céu.

Parou por alguns instantes, pressionando uma das mãos sobre o peito, sentindo algo lhe pesar, já algum tempo vinha tendo essas sensações. No começo imaginou que fosse o estresse de conviver na mesma casa com Eliot, mas nem mesmo o tio tinha essa capacidade de lhe atingir. Alias, ninguém...

Continuando a andar enquanto recordava as palavras de Hades quando partira do Brasil, estava proibido de voltar ao castelo a menos que mais uma guerra estourasse. O que era confuso, já que, a Troca Equivalente de Harmonia, garantia que isso jamais voltasse a acontecer, pelo menos, não nos próximos séculos.

Hades não era conhecido pelas atitudes coerentes, essa era uma prerrogativa apenas de Nix, mas quem ligava. Bem, tinha de admitir que sim, ligava para isso.

Nos últimos treze anos ser um dos juizes de Hades, estando com o poder das almas nas mãos, ficando apenas um degrau abaixo de Thanatos, Hypnos e do próprio Imperador, era difícil de se imaginar fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Embora o testamento da tia houvesse lhe deixado bem provido para escolher o caminho que quisesse seguir, ainda não havia realmente pensado no que fazer de sua vida nessa nova fase. Não até conhecer Larissa...

_**Se eu jamais te visse**_

_**Desde o dia em que eu vi**_

_**Não veria que você**_

_**É o que faltava em mim...**_

Estancou subitamente ao ver o veleiro tomar a direção da Praia do Cabo, sempre pensou que houvesse uma proteção mágica naquela área, que isolasse o Santuário do mundo lá fora e por conseqüência, essa barreira estendia-se pela praia também; ele pensou franzindo o cenho, vendo o veleiro transpassar a barreira e para o resto do mundo, desaparecer, embora Minos ainda pudesse vê-lo contornando a encosta.

-Mas o que é isso? – ele resmungou apressando o passo para alcançar o veleiro, mas o mesmo tomou mais velocidade, afastando-se cada vez mais, como se sua intenção fosse realmente de impedir sua aproximação.

Foi quando viu surgiu na proa do veleiro algo brilhante, que por alguns segundos os reflexos do sol sobre ele ofuscaram-lhe a visão. Sem perceber, prendeu a respiração, sentindo o coração se agitar e aquele peso sobre o peito por alguns segundos diminuir, enquanto o veleiro afastava-se dos raios de sol e aquela visão brilhante tomava a forma de uma mulher.

**.II.**

_**Em cada janela,**_

_**Uma luz acessa...**_

_**Em cada coração solitário,**_

_**Uma incerteza...**_

_**Aqui dentro o tempo**_

_**Parece que não tem mais fim.**_

_**E lá fora agora**_

_**Alguém espera por mim...**_

Sentiu os passos vacilarem ao atravessar o dec do valeiro, até a proa. Após o almoço em Santorini, haviam trocado de barco e embarcando naquele veleiro tão branco quando as asas de um anjo.

A "Pequena Dama" já conhecera muitas águas, a primeira vez que a vira navegando fora na Escócia, aliás, aquela não fora sua única "primeira vez", vivera muitas outras naquele mesmo ano, como conhecer Emmus, Ariel e _Dream Village_, o castelo encantado de _La Rochelle._

Entretanto, nada daquilo lhe preparara para a vista que erguia-se à frente. A extensa cadeia rochosa da costa do Cabo parecia brilhar como ouro, refletindo os raios do Sol.

-Lá em cima ficam os Templos da Coroa do Sol; Mú falou, aproximando-se dela.

-Incrível; Larissa murmurou, instintivamente levando as mãos ao peito, onde normalmente repousava a alça da máquina, mas piscou confusa, por não senti-la mais ali.

Suspirou um pouco decepcionada, baixando as mãos e apoiando-as na grade de proteção, pressionando os dedos no ferro quente, tentando conter a ansiedade.

Mú havia lhe dito que existia um lugar que queria que conhecesse, mas que não poderia fotografar, com dor no coração havia prometido guardar todas as câmeras, celular e I-phods com câmera que sempre carregava consigo, mas que poderiam representar uma perigosa tentação.

Agora sabia o porquê, nenhum aparelho desses seria capaz de captar com uma precisão quase cirúrgica, a essência daquele lugar.

-Um dia, Apolo, Deus do Sol. Considerado o mais belo entre os deuses, decidiu que percorrer os Céus com sua carruagem atrelada a cavalos de fogo, trazendo o dia ao universo, não era suficiente; o ariano começou.

-Como todos os deuses ao longo da história, sempre querem mais; Larissa resmungou, esperando-o continuar.

-Apolo decidiu se rebelar contra Zeus, ele desejava o trono dos Céus; Mú falou com um fino riso de escárnio. –Se Zeus já havia tentado matar Mnemonese e Athena, para impedir que Athena concebesse a criança que receberia do Destino o poder de controlar o Universo, Apolo não seria um grande desafio;

-O que ele fez? – ela perguntou curiosa, ainda absorvendo o impacto da paisagem.

-Apolo foi banido e enviado para a Terra. Assim o Templo da Coroa do Sol foi erguido, seguido pelos outros doze templos que representam às doze horas em que o sol brilha.

-Mas e a ilha de Rodes? –Larissa perguntou confusa.

-Rodes foi criado pelos mortais em homenagem a divindade no inicio da Era de Ouro. A Coroa do Sol, foi criada por Apolo, nas fronteiras do Santuário de Athena e do Santuário do Mar. Existem registros de que sua construção começou no final da Era de Bronze, com o termino da regência de Alexandre o Grande, marcando o fim da glória Helenística. Mesmo com o passar dos séculos, ele, Posseidon, Hades, entre outras divindades, não desistiram de tomar o Santuário e por conseqüência, o controle da Terra;

-Mas...;

-Imagine, se com Athena no controle do Santuário o mundo ainda é assolado por infinitas tragédias, das quais muitas conseguimos controlar e minimizar. Se algum deles estivesse em seu lugar, provavelmente já nem estaríamos mais aqui;

-Ele também escolheu doze guardiões como Athena? – ela indagou, lembrando-se da outra história que ele lhe contara no almoço, sobre o Templo de Athena.

-Sim, mas nem com os documentos antigos do Santuário, pudemos ter certeza se eram cavaleiros ou amazonas a habitar esses templos; ele falou dando de ombros. –Com o final das guerras há dois séculos atrás, o Coroa do Sol foi abandonado, hoje alguns mestres do Santuário utilizam algumas dessas dependências para treinar os pupilos; ele completou.

-É difícil de acreditar que algo assim exista; Larissa comentou, tentando não lamentar a impossibilidade de fotografar.

-O que é bom para os olhos, é bom para a alma; Mú sussurrou a seu lado. –Não existe melhor fotografia, do que aquela capturada pelos olhos da alma, essa o tempo é incapaz de desbotar, mofar ou se perder com o tempo;

A "Pequena Dama" contornou a encosta, aproximando-se da praia. Sentiu algo formigar em sua nuca, instintivamente virou-se para trás, bem a tempo de ver um facho de luz prateada desaparecer do outro lado da barreira.

Piscou confusa, sentindo-se inquieta. Aquela mesma inquietação que começara a sentir desde que deixara o Brasil. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, espantando os pensamentos, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com Minos. Precisava parar de pensar nisso de uma vez; ela pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

-Acima daquele penhasco, lá na frente, esta o Templo de Athena; Mú comentou, indicando-lhe o local, o topo era impossível ser avistado, nuvens brancas fechavam-se ao redor da encosta como se a protegesse de olhos intrusos.

-É até difícil de acreditar que isso é realmente de verdade; Larissa falou extasiada, mas engoliu em seco ao vê-lo arquear uma das sobrancelhas finas. –Quer dizer, não que eu duvide de você, eu só...;

-Eu entendi; ele a cortou, antes que ela se atrapalhasse mais.

-Nunca nem sequer sonhei que um dia veria algo assim; ela explicou em tom de desculpa.

-Muitos sonhos se perdem enquanto crescemos, mas são substituídos por outros, aos quais, devemos encontrar forças para persegui-los e concretizá-los; o ariano comentou. –Embora na maior parte das vezes, seja mais fácil falar, do que fazer;

-É, acho que sim; Larissa murmurou, lembrando-se que há algum tempo vinha se questionando sobre isso.

As escolhas que havia feito, do que tivera de abrir mão. Seria hipocrisia não admitir que a vida que vinha levando sem pouso algum, lhe era cômoda, mas alguma coisa havia mudado; ela pensou, lembrando-se de algo que conversara com Minos, naquele dia na cachoeira.

–_Me diz, como você concilia tudo?_

_-Uhn?_

_-Família, trabalho e namorado... -Você vive viajando;_

_-Não sei, acho que nasci com os pés na estrada... –Sempre que eu termino um trabalho volto alguns dias pra casa, como não tenho namorado isso não é um problema; _

_-Mas já deve ter tido um, imagino que ter de dividi-la com a câmera e as viagens não deve ter sido muito agradável;_

_-Por isso eu gosto da minha independência, é legal você ter alguém para compartilhar as coisas, mas quando isso começa a interferir demais naquilo que você planejou, é melhor cortar fora... –Principalmente quando o idiota ainda tem a pretensão de falar __**"Eu ou ela?';**_

Será que fora isso que fizera, cortara Minos de sua vida, antes que começasse a pensar em mudar sua vida para adequar-se a ele? Não, aquilo era impossível. Mal se conheciam. Aquelas semanas não haviam sido suficientes para que sequer pensasse numa coisa dessas; ela tentou se convencer.

-Agora vamos contornar a encosta, os ventos estão mudando de direção; o ariano falou de maneira enigmática.

**.III.**

-Até logo; Isadora falou sorrindo ao acenar para mais um cliente satisfeito que deixava sua floricultura.

Lançou um rápido olhar para o relógio na parede e suspirou, eram quase cinco da tarde e Larissa não aparecera, embora soubesse que ela estava com Mú, estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que eles estavam fazendo; ela pensou, indo sentar-se em uma das cadeiras de vime na frente da loja.

-Pensei que durante a semana você fechasse mais cedo; uma voz conhecida soou vindo da porta, no momento que o sininho tocava.

-Vontade de ir embora não me falta; Isa respondeu sorrindo ao ver o primo sentar-se em outra cadeira. –Mas ainda tenho um arranjo para entregar, ai Felipe vem me buscar para sairmos;

-Pensei que você estivesse bancando a _ciserrone_ de uma amiga; Minos falou confuso.

-Sim, mas ela esta em boa companhia agora; Isadora respondeu. –E você, o que fez o dia todo? – ela indagou.

-Nada de muito importante; ele respondeu dando de ombros. –Fui dar uma volta e depois aproveitei para arrumar minhas coisas no seu escritório, já que você disse que aquela sua amiga ficaria na sua casa, imagino que ela irá ocupar o quarto de hospedes;

-Ahn! Bem...; Isadora comentou, era melhor que fosse ele a abordar aquele assunto, achava que não conseguiria perguntar a Minos aonde ele dormira na noite anterior e se tampouco notara a presença de Larissa na casa.

-Algum problema? – Minos perguntou ao vê-la hesitar, mas antes que ela pudesse lhe responder, ouviram o som do telefone tocar. –Deve ser o sushi; ele falou casualmente.

-Sushi-... Hei, Felipe não vai gostar disso; ela falou ao entender a quem ele se referia.

-Estou morrendo de medo; o primo rebateu, fingindo olhar temeroso para os lados. –Mas é melhor atender logo, pode ser importante;

-Certo! Certo! – ela resmungou, indo até o aparelho. –Alô!

_**-Isa, é Larissa;**_ a jovem identificou-se.

-Oi, onde você está? – ela não conseguiu se conter e perguntou.

_**-Estou com Mú, na... Ahn... Casa dele; **_Larissa respondeu depois de hesitar um pouco sem saber ao certo como descrever aquele templo maravilhoso.

-Larissa, esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –Isadora perguntou, sentindo que algo não ia bem.

_**-Mú perguntou se você e Felipe não querem jantar com a gente na... Como é mesmo o nome?**_

_**-Toca do Baco;**_ ela ouviu uma segunda voz responder.

_**-Isso, na Toca do Baco?**_

-Claro, mas...;

_**-Oito horas, está bem pra vocês?**_ –Larissa a cortou.

-Está, só preciso avisar Felipe e...;

_**-Certo, nos falamos depois então;**_

-Larissa? – Isadora falou preocupada, sentia que algo não estava bem com a amiga e aquela pressa em desligar só aumentava essa sensação.

_**-Beijos;**_ a jovem murmurou, antes de desligar, impedindo-a de terminar.

–Céus, o que esta acontecendo? –ela murmurou, inquieta.

-Isa? –Minos a chamou.

-Oi! – Isadora falou, voltando-se para ele, notando que o primo deixara a cadeira na frente da loja e aproximava-se com o semblante carregado.

-Como era mesmo o nome daquela sua amiga brasileira?

-La-Laris-sa; ela balbuciou engolindo em seco ao ver os orbes violeta estreitarem-se.

-Curioso; ele falou pausadamente.

-Verdade, né? – Isadora falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Embora não soubesse ao certo o porquê daquela reação de Minos, seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que existia alguma coisa entre ele e a amiga, sendo as Deusas do Destino tão sádicas como eram, não podia descartar tantas coincidências ao mesmo tempo.

-Pois é; Minos respondeu pensativo.

-Bem, eu... Acho que vou ligar para Felipe. Combinei de encontrar Larissa na Toca do Baco as oito; ela apressou-se em pegar o telefone, mas quando virou-se para ver como o primo estava, ele havia desaparecido. –Minos?

Olhou para os lados novamente, não o encontrando em parte alguma. Engoliu em seco antes de ligar rapidamente para Felipe, era melhor que eles estivessem prontos para qualquer imprevisto. Era impossível saber o que esperar na Toca do Baco.

**.I****V.**

Apoiou as mãos sobre o beiral da sacada, fechou os olhos sentindo o ar da noite tocar-lhe a face. A sua frente, erguiam-se imponentes os templos zodiacais, ainda se perguntava como conseguira manter-se consciente depois da conversa que tivera com Mú na praia do Cabo.

Como se não bastasse ouvir o amigo lhe questionar sobre a decisão de se afastar de Minos, ele ainda deixara bem claro o quanto lhe achava covarde. Sim, embora Mú não houvesse usados todas as letras já o conhecia a tempo suficiente para ler nas entrelinhas. Suspirou pesadamente, ainda estava tentando decidir se desejava ter permanecido na ignorância, ou não.

-Você acha que seria mais fácil se você esquecesse? – a voz do ariano soou a suas costas.

-Uhn? - ela murmurou, voltando-se para ele.

-Seria tão mais fácil se esquecêssemos tudo aquilo que nos causa medo e inquietação, não é verdade? – o ariano falou voltando os intensos olhos verdes para a jovem.

Larissa engoliu em seco, embora o cavaleiro estivesse com seus raros cabelos lilases, seus olhos antes de um verde calmo e pacífico, pareciam intensos e perturbadores demais para que pudesse suportar encará-lo. Já vira muitas facetas do ariano, mas aquela lhe era desconhecida; ela pensou sentindo os dedos gelados do medo fecharem-se sobre seu coração.

-Mú; Larissa falou hesitante, vendo-o se aproximar do peitoral do terraço.

-Talvez se as lembranças fossem como as páginas de um caderno, que ao serem borradas ou quando desgostarmos de alguma coisa, as rasgamos e começamos de novo; ele prosseguiu voltando-se para ela. –Você gostaria de esquecer?

-Não entendo; ela murmurou.

-Esquecer-se de tudo aquilo que você viu em Campos do Jordão, desde o momento em que você chegou lá, sem exceções; o ariano falou referindo-se a Minos.

-Ahn! Eu... bem...;

-Quem sabe se eu tivesse ouvido Laura desde o começo; ele murmurou, com o olhar vago.

-Mú, você está muito estranho; ela falou, pretendendo sentar-se na mureta ao lado dele, mas assustou-se quando sentiu o cavaleiro enlaçá-la pela cintura e por uma fração de segundos pensou que seus pés flutuaram sobre o chão. –Mú!

-Eu deveria ter ouvido Laura desde o começo e deixado às coisas acontecerem no seu devido tempo;

-Mú, o que voc-...; ela parou, lançando um olhar para o lado, agarrou-se ao cavaleiro ao ver a encosta do santuário desaparecer sobre o véu da noite e apenas alguns filetes dos escarpados abaixo eram visíveis.

-É irônico que no fim, sejamos nós mesmos a dar poder ao destino...; ele falou, com ar cansado.

-Não estou entendendo Mú, acho melhor nos afastarmos daqui; Larissa falou aflita. –Isadora e Filipe já devem estar esperando por nós; ela completou com um sorriso nervoso.

-Espero que você possa me desculpar um dia, Larissa;

-Mú...; engoliu em seco quando sentiu o braço dele deixar sua cintura e o cavaleiro se afastar. –**MÚUUUUUUUUUUUUU**; ela gritou tentando agarrá-lo novamente quando seus pés perderam o chão e seu corpo caiu.

-Sinto muito; ele falou vendo-a desaparecer no negrume da encosta.

**-o-o-o-o****-**

Sentiu seu corpo cair e cair, inerte a todo resto. Era irônico que nesse momento não sentisse absolutamente nada. Talvez Mú tivesse razão, fosse mais fácil esquecer de tudo;

**-LARISSA!**

Que irônico, quando tudo que queria esquecer era Minos e agora, nesse momento, pensava ouvir sua voz.

O vento cortante chocava-se contra sua face, fechou os olhos entregando-se totalmente a letargia que a abraçava e no fim, tudo se apagou.

**Continua...**

**Pessoal, desculpem a demora. Prometo que os próximos capítulos não irão demorar. **

**Agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando essas e outras histórias. Obrigada pelas mensagens de incentivo e apoio. Minha vida andou passando por algumas reviravoltas e ainda estou aprendendo a trabalhar com tudo, mas vou procurar equilibrar as coisas e postar as demais fics, alem é claro de alguns lançamentos que prometi e só estão esperando revisão.**

Obrigada novamente e até a próxima..

**Dama 9**


End file.
